Wizards, Aliens, and the Chamber of Secrets
by Lady Lianna Kari
Summary: When Gohan is asked to attend Hogwarts, he find himself thrust into a different and dangerous environment: school. Can he survive? What dangers lie ahead for him, and who is that girl who keeps staring at him? I don't own HP or DBZ. PLEASE RATE ME.
1. Another Threat?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter

**Chapter One: Another Threat?**

* * *

Gohan nervously took in his surroundings as he waited. He was sitting in a circular room with strange instruments that were twittering and clanking. The guardian of the Earth had brought him here to this strange castle and had told him to wait for the person who said to him "Icarus." He had waited outside for an hour before a lanky man with sallow skin and long, greasy black hair approached him and said the word. It was he that brought him to the gargoyle and said, "Lemon Drop". He then motioned him to stand on the revolving step. As he spun around the column, he told the man, "Come on, Cheer up." Apparently, this did not improve the man's demeanor; he winced and scowled as he disappeared from view.

He fidgeted with his tail when a door behind bookcases appeared, and a tall old man with half-moon spectacles stepped through. Gohan sniffed the air, the old man had a pleasant, slightly familiar aroma. Upon seeing him, he smiled serenely.

"Ah, you must be Gohan Son. Wonderful. I am Professor Dumbledore. I suppose you are wondering why I have the pleasure of your company."

"Dende told me that you requested some help."

"Indeed. Tell me what you know of it."

"Actually, sir, that's all I know about it." The old man's eyes twinkled as he smiled.

"Yes. I thought that perhaps the urgency of the summoning might interfere with effective communication. As you may know already, the world is in grave peril. I understand that you are accustomed to scenarios involving saving the world?"

"If you are referring to the Cell games, I had plenty of help."

Dumbledore nodded approvingly. "I am also aware of your modesty-"

"-but Vegeta and Piccolo-"

"-would not be around to tell the story had you not defeated Cell."

"We all defeated Cell."

"All the same,you have experience in saving the planet, which brings me to the reason why you are here. You see, eleven years ago, our community faced a terror of our own. Fortunately, his power was diminished, and we have had ten years of peace. However, recent events has caused me to reconsider the precautionary measures I have taken. I am worried that it isn't enough. That's where you come in, Mr. Son.

"I want you to attend Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Me? But…but I don't know any magic."

Dumbledore chuckled. "My dear boy, magic is only energy channeled though devices enchanted to control the power." He held up a long, thin stick between his fingers. He casually flicked the stick toward some papers on his desk, which promptly burst into flames. He twirled his wrist; water immediately extinguished the flames.

"Yes. I believe you can practice magic. But since you are an unusual case, we may have to take some precautions. You have significantly more power than any witch or wizard on the planet. So,we need to either design a wand strong enough to withstand your power, or create a filter to shield your wand from damage. I will contact Olivander to see what we can come up with.

"In the meantime, here is your acceptance letter and your supply list. Oh, since you will be entering the school as a second year, I will also be sending you the first year books to study and practice. I checked with the Ministry of Magic. They attempted to put Trace on you, but discovered they couldn't. Trace helps them track underage wizards. Underage wizards are forbidden to use magic outside of school. The Ministry suggested that I not inform you of the fact that you are Untraced, but I don't think they have anything to worry about, do they?" he winked.

Gohan grinned.

"Good. Before I forget, did you happen to secure some of your father's essence as I asked?"

Gohan held up a loaded hair brush. "Mom hasn't cleaned it since father…er….left. Sir, where am I going to train?"

"Ah, I thought you might ask that. My advice to you would be anywhere that you can."

Gohan blinked confusedly. Dumbledore chuckled.

"What I mean is that I don't pretend to know all of Hogwarts secrets. If you can find a place on campus to train secretly, I wouldn't object. If not, there's always the forbidden forest."

* * *

Gohan rode the nimbus home that day. Chi-Chi, upon hearing of Gohan's acceptance into a prestigeous school, immediately began packing Gohan's posessions and drilling him on tranfiguration and charms. "Study real hard, son. But you know you are still going to Harvard, Gohan."

"I know, Mom,"

A month later, Chi-Chi and Gohan arrived in Diagon Alley. Chi-Chi had secured a room at the Leaky Cauldron, because school was less than a week away. Chi-Chi, of course, bought nearly half of the books at Flourish and Blotts while Gohan twirled his newly made wand between his fingers, somewhat pink in the face.

Gohan spent as much time as he could in Diagon Alley. He wanted to learn as much as possible about the wizarding world…and to get away from his education-obsessive mother. As he window shopped and chatted with the locals, he kept wondering what he was supposed to be doing at Hogwarts. He stopped and examined his reflection in the window of the broomstick shop. Dumbledore didn't tell him what his purpose was. Gohan was supposed to be saving the world, but how was attending a school for witches and wizards going to help? _Maybe I am supposed to figure it out myself. But figuring things out and saving the planet was so much easier when Dad was around. Father, where are you?_ Sighing heavily, Gohan turned away from the window to walk away, almost bumping into someone. As he opened his mouth to apologize, he recognized the familiar glare of an angry woman. Gohan cringed in terror.

"Arrghhh!"

"Gohan! Where have you been?! I have been searching everywhere!"

"Aw, Mom-"

"No, Gohan! You're supposed to be inside, studying. Not wandering the streets daydreaming!"

"Mom-"

Chi-Chi leveled her eyes at her son. Growling, she opened her purse and brandished a large cast iron skillet. "Time to study, Gohan! Let's go!"

Gohan sceamed in horror and raced down the walkway toward the Leaky Cauldron, attracting stares and amused grins as he fled the deranged woman with the frying pan.

By the time Chi-Chi had caught up with her son, a trembling Gohan was sitting in the corner of the rented room with his nose in _Hogwarts, A History._


	2. Getting Sorted and Settled

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter

**Chapter Two: Getting Sorted and Settled**

* * *

The day had finally arrived. Chi-Chi and Gohan spent the last evening packing his school and training gear into capsules. He rolled his eyes as he fingered his second hand Nimbus 2000.

"Aw, Mom! Why do I need this thing anyways? I can fly without it, not to mention that I have a real flying Nimbus!"

Chi-Chi gave her son a stern look. "Gohan, you need to try fitting in at the school. Don't you think you'll be getting a lot of stares if you take off without a broom in a culture where flying with a broom is standard practice?"

He sighed. "I guess so."

"Besides, I worked really hard to find that Nimbus 2000 secondhand. It's a real popular broom. Not many had them for sale…not to mention the high demand for it, especially since the 2001s are out, and a lot of people who can't afford a 2001 would be naturally inclined toward purchasing the second best."

"You could have bought a 2001, Mother."

"But you insisted, remember? "Don't spend so much on all that rubbish. Buy it all as cheap as you can. Just the essentials." Wow, Gohan! You have plenty of money to play with from both me and Bulma. I suppose I should be glad that you got your frugal sensibility from me."

Gohan grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, maybe I should relax a little. I didn't mean to work you so hard. If it is easier for you to get something new, then you can."

"Oh, I donno. Maybe having mostly everything secondhand will allow you to fit in better, eh?"

Gohan nodded.

* * *

Characteristic of Chi-Chi, they arrived on the platform twenty minutes early. After watching a family vanish through a large concrete post between platforms nine and ten, Chi-Chi hugged her son and bade him good luck. Gohan walked slowly to the wall and stepped through. A different platform immediately came into view. A sign in gold lettering identified it as Platform Nine and Three Quarters. The train was already at the platform. Anxious yet excited, Gohan handed off his ticket to be punched and boarded the train.

Being early had its benefits; Gohan found an empty compartment almost immediately. He pulled his wand from his gi, admiring and fingering its beautiful carved surface. Olivander, the wandmaker, had delivered it to him personally.

"_Yes, Gohan Son. I must say, this wand is the most unique wand I have ever crafted. Ten and a half inches. The wood I used was selected from the finest shoots of the Ajissa plant. I trust you are familiar with Ajissa?"_

"_Yes, sir. Ajissa is a tree native to the planet Namek. How did you get the wood?"_

"_Ah, your headmaster paid a visit to the current guardian of the Earth. I understand that the guardian was most generous. Your wand also has a unique core. You see, most wands have either a unicorn hair, a phoenix feather, or dragon heart string. Yours has none of these as a core."_

"_What kind of core does mine have, Mr. Olivander?"_

_He chuckled. "I am afraid that I don't know. Headmaster Dumbledore provided the sample. All I know is that the core wasn't normally a core that wand makers use. Now, Mr. Son. I would like you to take the wand from me and give it a wave. I wish to see if the wand will recognize you as a master."_

_Gohan had gingerly removed the wand from Olivander. Immediately, a warmth had spread into his fingers. He had waved it, and a shower of gold and rose sparks had filled the summer air._

"_Excellent! Aparently, your headmaster anticipated this…how curious…but satisfactory, nevertheless. Your custom-made wand will be fifteen galleons, eleven knuts…"_

Gohan smiled plesantly as he turned the wand over and over in his fingers. Just as he had then, he felt a strange connectedness to the stick…a kinship. He didn't think he could explain it, but he felt a familiar sense of safety and comfort as he wielded it.

The compartment door slid open. A girl with mousy, bushy hair and rather large front teeth stuck her head inside. Sighing loudly, she asked, "Do you mind if I sit in here? I am afraid I can't find my friends."

Gohan nodded. "Okay."

"I'm Hermione Granger. You're first year…are you nervous?"

"Actually, I'm second year."

The girl named Hermione raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

Gohan sat up. "I'm second year. I'm twelve years old."

"How is that possible? Why weren't you here last year?"

"They must have skipped me…or forgotten me."

She scoffed. "Well, that can't be."

"Why not?"

"Because," she began but never finished. She couldn't think of any reason it wasn't possible. After a short silence, she asked, "Who are you?"

"My name's Gohan...Son. What's your nam-oh, nevermind," Gohan added, blushing. Hermione gave a small smile. Another silence followed. Gohan looked out the window. As he looked back, he discovered she was staring at him.

"Oh, sorry. It just seems as though I have seen you somewhere before."

_Uh oh._ "Really? Ever been to Japan?" Gohan scratched his head and laughed nervously.

"Hmm."

Gohan turned his head back to the window, blushing furiously. But his attention was drawn elsewhere. _What? There are two power levels following the train! But how? They don't seem powerful enough to even fly! Maybe they are supressing their power levels. _

Hermione watched the boy as he rose from his seat, focusing intently out the window. _He's avoiding me._ Gohan suddenly gasped, pointing at a small, dark object in the late afternoon sky.

"Is that…a car?!"

Hermione scoffed, standing to look at it. "Don't be silly, Gohan, cars can't fly-" She gasped. Whatever it was looked exactly like a car. They didn't hear as the compartment door slid open.

"Well, Granger, finally found yourself a boyfriend?" Hermione and Gohan spun around to face a tall, pale-faced, blond headed boy, who was flanked by two bulky bodyguards. The pale one sneered. "It's about time you started hanging around your kind. It's tragic to expose Potter and Weasley to your taint. They don't need anymore brain damage."

"Get lost, Malfoy,"Hermione barked. The three laughed raucously.

"Oh, we will, Granger, really soon. After all, the stench is unbearable. But we had to get a good look at your boyfriend. A first year? That's desperate, Granger," the boy drawled as his cronies continued laughing stupidly.

Hermione frowned. "He's not my boyfriend, and he's not a first year."

The boy glared angrily. He approached her. "Did I say you could talk to me?" He raised his hand to slap her. Gohan saw it slowly bearing down on its intended target. Gohan blocked the blow inches from her face, leveling his eyes at her attacker. The other two pushed forward toward him to attack him for daring to touch their leader. Gohan raised his hand to Malfoy's chest, his thumb applying pressure to his middle finger. He flicked him; the force from the blow carried the entire trio out of the compartment where they slammed and richoceted off the hallway wall. Gohan strode to the compartment door and closed it.

"They're not very nice," Gohan said simply.

Hermione nodded, staring at Gohan in shock. Blushing, Gohan sat and continued his window gazing. Although he couldn't see the car with his eyes, he could still sense the power of the two inside. _Ijust lost it just then. Maybe I should learn to control my temper better._

Once more, the compartment door slid open. Gohan stood, expecting another confrontation. Instead, a short boy with a rather round face and a trembling lower lip peered in.

"Come in, Neville," Hermione said, nodding at the boy. The boy slowly entered the compartment and sat in the seat across from them.

"Gohan Son, this is Neville Longbottom. Neville, this is Gohan,"

"Hi!" Gohan said enthusiastically.

"Hi," Neville returned shyly. He turned to Hermione. "Where's Harry and Ron?"

She growled in frustration; Neville winced. "They better not have missed the train. I thought Harry was with the Weasleys, but Fred and George haven't seen since going through the barrier."

"Who are Harry and Ron?"

Hermione smiled. "They are our friends: Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

Gohan frowned. "Harry Potter. Where have I-oh yeah! _Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_! He's the one who stopped that dark wizard…Voldemort!"

Hermione flinched; Neville jumped involuntarily and whimpered. "Oh, Gohan. Something you should know. Not a lot of people speak his name."

"Why not? He couldn't be as bad as Cell."

Hermione's eyes widened, and Neville fell off his seat in horror. Gohan stared in confusion at the peculiar behavior of his friends.

* * *

They rode the rest of the way in silence. When they finally reached the station, Hermione and Neville made their way to some carriages carried by some strange looking creatures. Gohan stared, transfixed, until a large hand rested on his shoulder.

"Gohan Son?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm Hagrid. You're teh ride with me." Gohan looked up at the speaker. Hagrid was as tall as his grandfather, the Ox King. Gohan smiled at the thought and nodded.

"Okay!"

* * *

Gohan was preparing to enter the castle when he stopped.

"What is it?" Hagrid asked.

"Those two power levels inside that car is getting pummeled by a tree! Wow, for a tree it has an amazing Ki!"

Hagrid patted Gohan on the head. If Gohan had been any other child, he would have toppled from the force. "Poor fella'. Musta' bin wa'er logged in the boat."

Gohan stood in the room to the left of the Grand Hall, patiently waiting for the stern witch named Professor McGonagall to return. When she returned, she instructed all to follow. Because he was so engrossed in the ceiling, he failed to hear the sorting hat as it sang. In fact, Gohan was forcibly returned to the present when-

"Son, Gohan. Second Year Placement." Gohan jumped upon hearing his name. He approached the stern witch, smiling. "Sit." Gohan sat on the stool.

Gohan heard someone chuckling. _My, this is a rarity. What a pure heart!_ Gohan looked around in search of the speaker. _And what power! An incredible force, a prodigious talent…marvelous! You're the one who defeated Cell…I feel honored to perch on your head._ Gohan gasped. He jumped from the stool, gesturing wildly.

"Ahhhh! It's the hat! It's talking!" Some students and teachers chuckled appreciatively.

_Heh heh. But where do I put you? You have the cunning of Slytherin, the bravery of Gryffindor, the loyalty of Hufflepuff, and the wisdom of Ravenclaw…hmmm…incredibly difficult…_

Gohan looked over at the Slytherin table. They didn't look very pleasant. Moreover, the boy Hermione called Malfoy sat at the table. _Oh, not Slytherin! Definitely not Slytherin. Please!_

_Really? Are you sure? You would do well in Slytherin-_

_No way! Look at those guys! They're creepy! I'd rather be on a desert island with Vegeta…ewwww, nevermind, that's just as bad. Please, anywhere but Slytherin!_

_Well, I suppose you'd do just as well in…_"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

"Harry, Ron, did I hear correctly? Did you actually fly a car to Hogwarts?!"

A slim boy with untidy hair and glasses grinned. "Yeah. Did you hear about the whomping willow?"

Gohan perked up. "Hey! You're the two that got beat by that tree! That tree has incredible Ki…well, for a tree, anyways."

The three stared. Gohan blushed. Hermione spoke. "Harry, Ron…Gohan Son," After the short introduction, she rounded on the two. "You could've been expelled. Honestly, they let you off easy." When she left, Ron whispered, "Mental."

Harry grinned. "So, Gohan. Tell us about you."

Gohan winced. He was supposed to be maintaining a low profile. He pulled his capsule organizer from his robe, "Well-" he opened the box, "I-" he selected the one labeled Gohan's Wardrobe, "am-" he pushed the button on the capsule and dropped it onto his bed, "I am-" a loud pop permeated the room, and a large suit case appeared.

"Woah!" Ron exclaimed. Neville, Seamus, and Ron crowded around the bed. Dean shrugged.

"That was a capsule, wasn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Bulma gave them to me for my trip here."

Dean dropped his trainers. "Bulma? As in Bulma Briefs? From Capsule Corporation?"

_Darn it! Why do I keep slipping like that? _"Yeah. She and my dad go back a ways."

Harry smiled. "Your dad must be cool."

"He wa..is."

Ron stared in awe. "When do we get to meet him?"

Gohan frowned. "Father died last year."

"Oh…sorry."

"It's okay. Dad is happy where he is." The boys all looked at each other uncomfortably.

Harry broke the silence. "Your clothes are, er, interesting."

"Thanks. This is my training Gi."

"Training Gi?"

"I study martial arts."

Dean walked over, suddenly more interested. "You say you know Bulma…do you know that guy that is always in the background…the one with the spiky hair?"

"Oh, Vegeta?"

"I guess. Do you study fighting with him? He looks tough."

"Heh heh, no. Vegeta is tough, but I would't train with him if he was the only option."

"Why not?"

"Why not?! He's a loose cannon! Didn't you see how he acted during the Cell-" Gohan stopped. He turned his back on them and began putting away his things. Dean, on the other hand, nodded knowingly before returning to his bed to finish unpacking.

Ron nudged Harry, looking from Gohan to Dean and back. "What's that all about?"

* * *

Gohan lay awake, listening as his roommates softly snored.

"Gohan," someone whispered.

Gohan looked up. It was Dean.

"Gohan, you were at the Cell Games, weren't you?"

Gohan didn't answer.

"Hey, did Hercule really defeat Cell?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought."

Gohan listened as his heart threatened to break through his chest. _Now what do I do?_

"Gohan, I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Silence, and then- "Thanks."


	3. Suspicions

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter

**Chapter Three: Suspicions**

* * *

To Gohan's relief, Dean never confronted or mentioned the Cell games again. However, Gohan continued to get stares from a couple of people everywhere he went. A first year girl from the Ravenclaw table, for one. She had long dirty blond hair and round blue eyes that made her look permanently surprized. She noticed him looking at her and smiled dreamily at him; he looked away, blushing. _Girls sure are strange._

_Crash. _"Oh no," Ron gasped, terrified. Gohan turned his head toward the commotion.

"It's all right, he's still alive," Hermione said, poking the owl gently.

Ron muttered,pointing to a red envelope. Both Ron and Neville were now staring in horror.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"She's-she's sent me a howler."

Gohan focused on the smoking letter so much that he didn't hear the rest of the conversation. Ron gingerly picked it up and opened the letter.

A loud echoing angry woman's voice filled the Grand Hall."-STEALING THAT CAR! I WOULDN"T HAVE BEEN SURPRIZED-" but Gohan plugged his ears, failing to distinguish anything but a loud, shrieking buzzing.

When it was over, some students laughed, and the Hall was filled with chattering once more. Gohan grinned and laughed. "Wow! And I thought Mom was bad."

Hermione nodded approvingly; apparently, she thought they were punished adequately.

* * *

As the Gryffindor second years made their way toward their Herbology class, they were impeded by a handsome wizard and a rufled dumpy witch. The man puffed out his chest and began explaining magnanimously about assisting Professor Sprout in caring for the Whomping Willow. Gohan noticed that Harry winced. Upon seeing Harry, the handsome wizard insisted that he have a word with Harry. Then, he unceremoniously grabbed Harry by the arm and began walking a small distance away.

Seamus whispered to Ron. "Wonder what Lockhart wants with Harry?"

Gohan frowned thoughtfully. "I donno, but he acts so funny. Kinda reminds me of Mr. Satan."

Dean burst out into raucous laughter. He continued laughing loudly all the way to Greenhouse Three. He cast Gohan a knowing wink as they separated. Blushing, Gohan chose an empty space near Hermione, Ron, and a curly-haired boy Gohan saw belonged to Hufflepuff. Moments later, a red-faced Harry shuffled in and stood gruffly next to Gohan.

During the lesson on mandrakes, both Gohan and Hermione managed to secure thirty points for Gryffindor for their knowledge. After selecting a pair of earmuffs, Gohan sat at a tray near Ron, Harry, Hermione, and the curly-haired boy who called himself Justin Finch-Fletchley. He lauded Harry and Hermione, acknowledged Ron and the car. Then, he monologued about himself and Eaton's. Finally, he turned his attention toward Gohan. "You're the new boy. What's your name again?"

"I am Gohan Son."

Justin frowned. "I think I've seen you before." Hermione turned her head toward Justin, her forehead wrinkled thoughtfully. Gohan quickly looked away.

"I'm not from around here," he said dismissively. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other. Gohan shifted uncomfortably.

When they packed up, Gohan hurried to Transfiguration. Finding Transfuguration fascinating, Gohan temporarily forgot about earlier in his eagerness to learn. Both he and Hermione had hands full of shiny coat buttons when they left. As they left, a boy named Colin Creevey stepped in front of Harry. After a short exchange and asking for a signed photo, Colin was interrupted by Malfoy and his cronies. After telling Malfoy that he was jealous, Colin became distracted by Gohan. Colin stared at him, frowning. Then his eyes widened in excitement. Desparately, Gohan shook his head at the boy, hoping that he'd understand. Colin was suddenly grabbed by Lockhart, who was wanting a picture taken of himself and Harry. A flash, and the deed was done. Gohan looked around, and noticed Hermione wasn't looking at the scene Lockhart and Harry were making, but directly at him. Gohan's heart stopped. Had she seen?

While the others slowly followed Lockhart to the class, Gohan hailed Colin. Colin turned and smiled brightly. He pointed at Gohan. "You're one of those Golden Fighters!"

"Shh, please Colin! I don't want anyone to know that!"

Colin stepped back. "Why not?"

Gohan stepped toward the boy. "Please! It's to protect my family's privacy…and mine. Please don't tell people!"

Colin stared at Gohan. He licked his lips. "Are you worried because Hercule beat Cell, and others may perceive you as weak?"

Gohan groaned. He had no choice. He lifted his right hand and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, yeah, that's it. Heh, stupid, huh?"

"Colin, don't be so naïve," a voice said from behind. It was Dean. "There's no way Satan defeated Cell. Come on, Gohan. Lockhart's ready to start class."

Gohan frowned as Dean led him toward the classroom. "I know what you were trying to do, Dean, but I really don't want anyone-"

"Colin already knew, Gohan! He might as well have known the rest. I can't believe he's so stupid to believe all that nonsense, anyways! Besides, some people already suspect you're hiding something. Hermione sent me after you."

Gohan whitened. "She did?" Dean didn't answer because they had entered the classroom.

Lockhart's lesson was a complete waste of time. After taking a stupid quiz, Lockhart had let loose some cornish pixies into the hall. They immediately began ransacking the entire room. Lockhart fled. Gohan, impervious to all of the imps' tactics, laughed until tears was streaming down his face. Hermione began freezing the pixies and stuffing them into ther cages. When they were finished, they stared at Gohan in astonishment. But Gohan didn't care; he deserved a good laugh. He hadn't laughed so earnestly since his father had died.

* * *

Over the next few days both Harry and Gohan spent every minute outside of their dorm hiding from Colin Creevey. If the boy wasn't sneaking up on Harry just to say "All right, Harry?" he was following Gohan around soliciting answers. Gohan had, out of necessity, learned Colin's unique energy signature and avoided Colin as though he was Vegeta, which, incidently, didn't go unnoticed by Hermione Granger. Becoming more suspicious of Gohan's strange behavior, she began researching him in the library. Meanwhile, Gohan, while performing another Colin avoidance mission, bowled Harry over.

"Sorry," Gohan said, extending his hand to the sprawled figure in the floor.

Harry took it, grinning. "Where you off to in such a hurry?"

"Avoiding Creevey," Gohan replied absently.

Harry jumped in attonishment. "Same."

Gohan's eyes widened. "He's coming," Grabbing Harry's arm, he raced around the corner and stopped. Harry peaked around the corner. Nothing. Harry was about to tease Gohan with "Paranoid much?" when Colin turned the corner, looked around, sighed, and and went back the way he came. Harry stared at Gohan.

"How did you know he was coming?"

Gohan started,then he scratched his head, smiling. "I don't know. Maybe I'm psychic, heh."

Harry raised a brow. Gohan groaned. _I don't know how long I can keep this up._ Gohan's eyes suddenly widened.

"He's right behind me," Gohan said quietly.

"All right, Harry?" The enthusiastic voice echoed through the hall, Gohan wincing.

"Hello, Colin," Harry said resignedly.

"I heard someone saying your name on the stairs. Look what I got! Just developed. I wanted to show you." It was a moving picture of Lockhart desparately trying to pull Harry into the frame but unsuccessfully. Gohan grinned as Harry blushed.

"Will you sign it?" Colin asked eagerly.

"No!" Harry snapped, winced, and changed his tone. "I can't, Colin. I've got Quidditch practice."

"Oh, great! I've never seen a game of Quidditch! Come on, Gohan! We can watch together! I can ask you a few questions." Gohan groaned.

"Actually, Colin-" But Colin had already grabbed his arm and Gohan, wanting to avoid suspicion, reluctantly allowed himself to be led behind Harry. Colin chattered incessantly all the way down to the foyer, commenting on Gohan's rock hard arm and Harry's broomstick. His enthusiasm reminded Gohan of his father. Gohan started at the comparison and smiled warmly as the memories of goofy grins and flying frying pans permeated his vision . Suddenly, Colin didn't seem so annoying.

Harry suddenly shot a double take at Gohan. "What are you smiling at?"

"Aw, nothing."

Gohan and Colin left Harry as he joined the players. Together, they sat in the stands. Harry quickly emerged from the changing room, broom in hand. As the team began chattering, Colin pulled his camera up and began snapping pictures. At the same time, Colin asked Gohan, "Anyways, before we were interupted earlier, I was asking you why Dean said that Hercule never defeated Cell." _Click. Click_. _Click._

Gohan shifted uncomfortably. "I really don't want to talk about this, Colin."

"Oh, come on. I won't tell. Did someone else defeat Cell?" _Click. Click. Click._

Gohan sighed. "Yes."

Colin stopped taking pictures. "Really? Who defeated him."

Gohan frowned. He hated taking the credit for Cell. And Hercule did help him by kicking Android Sixteen's head to him. Father had died saving Earth,and Vegeta and the other Z Fighters had helped Gohan so that he could beat Cell. He sighed heavily. "We all did. We all defeated Cell…together."

"Wow! That's awesome. Can you tell me about it?" Gohan opened his mouth to tell Colin that he didn't want to talk anymore when he spotted the Slytherins talking to the Gryffindor team.

"What's going on?" Gohan lept from the stands and raced down the stairs, frustrated that he couldn't just fly.

"-they got in on pure talent." Hermione was finishing sharply.

Malfoy scowled. "Nobody asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood."

Gohan gasped, and growled angrily. Hermione glared at Malfoy with a puzzled scowl. Harry watched in confusion as all the Gryffindors except himself and Hermione reacted angrily. Alicia had shrieked something, and Fred and George were blocked from attacking Malfoy. Ron had shouted something, pulled out his wand, and shouted something again, pointing the wand at Malfoy. The wand flashed, a green light shot through his wand from the wrong end, and with a bang it struck Ron, knocking him into the ground several feet.

Hermione and Gohan reached Ron first. "Ron! Are you okay?" she panted. Ron opened his mouth, hiccuped, and several slimy slugs oozed out of his mouth. The Slytherins cackled loudly.

"We've got to get him to Hagrid's," Harry said, but didn't move. Gohan put his hands beneath Ron's arms and lifted him from the ground. Throwing Malfoy one last glare, Gohan wrapped Ron's shoulder around his neck and followed Harry and Hermione.

At Hagrid's, Harry, Gohan, and Hermione related the event to Hagrid, Ron occasionally interjected between slug regurgitating. Hermione then told Hagrid that Malfoy called her a name, but she didn't know what it meant.

"He called her a mudblood, Hagrid," Ron growled, and belched more slugs.

Hagrid gasped angrily. "He did not!"

Gohan nodded. "I should have hit him after Ron failed. He's not very nice."

Hagrid shook his head. "No, Gohan. Tha's not a good idea." Hagrid stared at Gohan knowingly, and Gohan nodded. Hermione frowned as she noted the exchange.

Harry missed it. "I don't understand. What's a mudblood?" Ron's head reappeared, and he told them, in between rants.

Gohan growled. Hagrid clapped Gohan's back. Harry and Hermione winced, thinking that Gohan was about to be kissing floor. But Gohan didn't even flinch. Hagrid looked right into Gohan's face, his hand still on Gohan's shoulder. "You need to be watchin' tha hot head temper of yours, all right?" Gohan nodded. Harry and Hermione looked at one another, frowning thoughtfully.

As Gohan hurried toward the Grand Hall, Hermione nudged Harry. "Harry, did you see that?"

"Yeah. Gohan didn't even stumble when Hagrid slapped him on the back. That's weird. Gohan must be tough. I think I remember Colin saying something about Gohan's muscular arm. I wouldn't know. Gohan's awfully shy when it comes to undressing in front of the other boys. He uses a privacy screen."

"Did you see the look Hagrid gave Gohan earlier? I think Hagrid knows something about Gohan that we don't."

Ron nodded. "So does Dean. I noticed that they give each other knowing looks and share jokes about Hercule Satan."

Hermione gasped. "I remember something! Gohan mentioned Cell on the train. Somehow this is connected. Besides, don't you think it a bit odd that someone joined Hogwarts second year? As far as I know, that's never happened before."

Harry frowned. "Whatever it is, Colin knows it, too. That's why he follows Gohan nearly as much as he does me. You think we can trick him into telling us?" They made their way to the dining hall, but were stopped by Professor McGonagall.

* * *

Gohan was on his tenth helping when he saw Harry, Hermione, and Gohan approached. "Hi, guys!" he said enthusiatically. Gohan was always happy around food. He continued eating, oblivious to the fact that he had an audience. Hermione nudged Ron, who was gaping at Gohan like he had suddenly sprouted a tail(Actually, he already had one; it was tucked neatly around his waist like a furry belt. He got the idea from Vegeta.). Ron looked away quickly. The three noticed that Dean was also watching, grinning mischeviously.

"Want this turkey leg, Gohan?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, thanks, Dean!" Gohan said as he took the meat and placed it on his plate.

"Anytime," Dean said, clearly trying not to laugh.

Gohan paused. "What's so funny, Dean?"

Dean jumped. He had to think fast. "Oh, mother sent me an owl, today. She said that Mr. Satan paid a visit to Capsule Corp. Guess who he ran into?"

Gohan gasped. "Oh, he didn't! He didn't try to actually confront Vegeta?"

Dean chuckled. "Nah. He was supposedly there to start a scholarship for fighters and geniuses. He said that he'd offer a private lesson to the scholarship winner. You're both strong and smart. Interested in applying?"

Gohan raised a brow. "No way! I'd rather spar with Vegeta. No, wait! What am I saying? Hmmm. Yeah, I guess that's true."

Dean laughed. "Oh, come on, Gohan! You know I'd enjoy the entertainment value of watching that phony get his face plastered to the dojo wall." Gohan laughed and scratched his head while Dean sighed in relief. It was a good thing he had remembered the letter.

Gohan grinned. "So, how did Vegeta react to Hercule's presence?" The boys laughed and chattered, unknowing that they were being watched by three Gryffindors, a Ravenclaw with dreamy eyes, and a blond-haired Slytherin boy sitting between two trollish thugs. Draco Malfoy smirked thoughtfully.

* * *

That evening, Gohan and Hermione made their way to the Grand Hall. Suddenly, Gohan froze. Hermione stopped, looking back at Gohan. He was looking across the staicases in shock.

"What…is that thing?" Gohan felt a strange energy signature coming from the walls. It was massive, elongated, and powerful. Its ki sparked menacingly as it whispered strange words. He thought he heard the words rip and tear. Gohan's eyes widened. He snapped his head toward Hemione. "Get up to the common room, now!"

"What…Gohan?"

"GO!" Hermione sensed the fear in his voice and rushed up the steps. Gohan sprinted across the hall and stopped short. A giant snake appeared.

Immediately sensing the beams from its eyes, Gohan powered up an energy shield. The beam sailed through the shield toward Gohan's eyes. Gohan dodged the attack, but the beast moved his head, causing the beam to steadily make its way toward Gohan. The cold beam struck Gohan on the shoulder, once again directing the beam toward his eyes. Although feeling nothing but a cold sensation from the beam, Gohan realized the monster's intention and dodged once more. _That thing's attack must only work if that beam hits my eyes. I'll just close my eyes and use my Ki sense to attack it._ Gohan shut his eyes and felt for the beast. Suddenly, he felt other power levels approaching. _I have to lead it away. _He dodged the snake's lunge and led it back into the corridor. Miraculously, it followed.

It approached Gohan. The moment Gohan turned to face the monster, he shut his eyes.

"_Let me kill you," _it hissed.

Gohan smirked. "Heh. Come try it, beast!"

The snake stopped. _"You understood me. How? Are you a heir?" _The snake made a sound resembling a laugh. "_No. You are not. You understood me, but you didn't speak it. Prepare to die, mudblood."_

Gohan smirked and charged the monster.

* * *

Ten minutes later, a trembling Gohan stumbled toward the portrait. "Son," a familiar silky voice called sharply. It was Professor Snape, the man who had first led Gohan inside the school. He opened his mouth to ask him why he was out after hours, when he saw blood dripping from the boy's arm. He stumbled into the professor, who caught him.

"Son! What happened?"

Gohan spluttered. "Don't …look…at…its…eyes." He fainted.


	4. Secret Chamber, Secret Saiyan

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ.

**Chapter Four: Secret Saiyan, Secret Chamber**

* * *

Gohan's eyelids slowly slid open. His head felt like it was exploding. The whole room was a blur, but he heard voices.

"Why can't you heal the wound?" Snape was saying, "Son's going to bleed to death-"

"I Know!" A woman's voice shrieked hysterically. "There's some sort of toxin within the wound that's preventing the incantation to take."

Gohan murmured. He heard Snape's voice. "Say that again, Son."

"Snake venom," he managed. Gohan heard Snape's voice.

"Keep giving Son blood restorative. I'm going to Dumbledore. We're going to need Fawkes." Gohan heard steps and swishing receding.

"Fox?" Gohan asked feebly, trying to blink the blur away.

Someone was stroking Gohan's hair. The woman answered. "Fawkes is a phoenix, Gohan. Just hold on, dear."

After a long silence, Gohan sensed the familiar ki approaching. "They're coming," he said to nobody in particular.

"Who's coming, dear?" The door burst open. Two sets of footsteps approached and a melodic cry burst forth. Gohan felt a small gush of wind; something landed on the edge of the bed and made its way up the bed in a hopping one-two gait. Its presence was large, bird-like, and majestic. It made another melodic cry.

"Hurry, my friend," Gohan recognized Dumbledore's voice. Gohan felt something wet and warm hit his wound. It sizzled but not unpleasantly. Gohan's vision began to return. The first thing he saw was a fire-red bird with beautiful crimson plumage. It burst into a mournful, melodic keen.

Gohan grinned stupidly. "Hello. You're a pretty bird. My name's Gohan." The phoenix chirruped in reply.

The woman shook her head. "The boy's befuddled."

"Give him a moment, Poppy. He may need some time to regain his bearings." Gohan blinked, watching as the wound sealed itself.

Gohan's focus returned and he nodded seriously at Dumbledore. Dumbledore turned to Madame Pomfrey. "Excuse me, Poppy. I need some time with Mr. Son."

"Poppy" stared at Dumbledore. "Albus, does this have anything to do with the fact that Gohan has a tail?" Gohan winced.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I see that I'll need a word with you, later. But right now it's important that I speak with Mr. Son." The woman said nothing more and left.

Dumbledore turned his gaze toward Gohan. Gohan met his eyes. For the first time, Gohan noted the remarkable likeness that the aged headmaster had with Piccolo. Like Piccolo, he, too, had a penetrating stare. Gohan smiled at the comparison. Dumbledore chuckled.

"You think so? I'm flattered that you would compare me to the former Guardian of the Earth."

"Huh?" Gohan stared in awe. But Dumbledore's expression returned to seriousness.

"I need you to tell me what happened."

Gohan nodded. Professor Snape sat on an adjacent bed as Gohan began. "Hermione Granger and I were headed toward the portrait when I sensed it-"Gohan looked at Dumbledore, waiting to see if the old man had any questions, but the old man nodded.

"Continue."

"It was big, long, and it was moving through the walls. Its Ki felt evil. I told Hermione to leave quickly. I ran to the other stairs and made it to the top when it appeared. It was a giant snake."

Snape's eyebrows rose. Dumbledore nodded.

"It kept doing something with its eyes. There was some strange energy beam that it kept trying to aim for my eyes. I tried to block it with an energy shield, but only part of the beam bounced off. The rest came through the shield. I almost got hit. It kept trying to hit me like that, so I closed my eyes and tried feeling out its Ki.

"I sensed other Ki approaching, so I led it away from the staircases. The snake spoke."

Snape jumped, staring at Gohan in disbelief, and Dumbledore nodded. "Continue."

"It said, 'Let me kill you.' I told it to try it. It stopped for a moment. It asked me if I was an heir."

Dumbledore's eye twitched, but he nodded.

"Then it called me a mudblood and told me to prepare to die. It lunged at me. It struck at me with its tail. I was defending quite successfully until I felt her."

Dumbledore sat up. "Her?"

"A girl was there. She approached the snake. At first, I yelled at her to run away. But as she got closer, I noticed something weird…something I haven't sensed since my fight with Cell.

"She had two Ki signatures."

Dumbledore's forehead wrinkled, but he nodded Gohan to continue.

"That familiarity distracted me, so I didn't notice the attack from the monster. It bit me. As soon as it bit me, the girl said in its language, "It's over. It will die soon. Come." The snake followed her, and I tried to make my way back to the Gryffindor common room for some sensu beans. That's when Professor Snape found me."

Dumbledore nodded. "Can you describe what the girl looked like?"

"She was short. She had long hair, and she had red eyes. I didn't sense any emotion at all. It was like she was dead." Dumbledore stood.

"Thank you, Mr. Son. Your information was most helpful. I want you to keep this incident quiet from all of the other students. However," he added. "You may eventually have to tell Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, and Mister Potter about yourself. It's only a matter of time before they discover your secret. Especially now that I have no choice but to question Miss Granger on the incident. You may go."

* * *

The next morning during Charms, Professor Flitwick told Hermione to report to the headmaster's office. Casting Harry, Ron, and especially Gohan a knowing look, she left the classroom. Gohan looked from Ron to Harry, then turned away blushing. _They already know her half of the story._

_..._

Hermione stepped off of the revolving step. She hesitated and softly knocked on the door. "Come in, Miss Granger." She entered the room. It was circular, filled with strange whirring instruments. The headmaster smiled and invited her to sit.

"Miss Granger, something most unusual occurred last night. In order to clarify, I would like you to do something. Please tell me, with as much detail as you can, about the last moment you spent with Mr. Son." Hermione hesitated. Although she didn't know Gohan very well, she still didn't want him to get into a lot of trouble.

Dumbledore smiled encouragingly. "I assure you, Miss Granger, that Mr. Son isn't in any trouble."

Hermione nodded. "Okay. Gohan and I were heading back from the dining hall. We were on the stairs when Gohan stopped. He looked shocked.

"He said, 'What is that…thing?' He jerked his head toward me and told me to go to Gryffindor common room. I was confused, so I said his name. But his face was so frightful, he looked so afraid. He yelled at me, and I ran. I didn't see him again that night."

"Did you see anything or hear anything else unusual that night?"

Hermione winced. She, Harry, and Ron had discussed the very thing. Harry had said that he heard something moving through the castle and that it said something like rip, tear, kill. But how could she tell Dumbledore that? She couldn't betray her friends' confidence. "No, sir."

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "Very well. On a different note, I would like to ask you something else. Have you ever read the book called _Beasts Moste Foul and Frightening_?"

Hermione frowned thoughtfully. "No, sir. I don't believe I have." Dumbledore searched her eyes. The curious stir he found behind them seemed to satisfy him.

"Very well, you're excused. Off you go."

* * *

Hermione now spent half of her free library time trying to research Gohan and the other half studying the book Dumbledore had mentioned. She took notes in her private study journal. As Halloween quickly approached, both Gohan and Hermione spent countless hours in the library. On the eve before Halloween, however, Hermione saw something unprecedented: Draco Malfoy in the library.

Not bothering to put his books away, Malfoy left the table, smirking in a self-satisfied way. Curiosity overpowering her anger, Hermione checked to make sure Malfoy had left the library before collecting the books and returning to her own table. She examined the book on top. _Notable Muggles and Other Non-Majicks?! What's Malfoy doing with that?_ She looked at the other books. _History of the World Martial Arts Tournament _and _Complete Indexed Chronicle of the Demon King Piccolo._

Hermione was confused. Why was Malfoy interested in Muggles all of a sudden? She checked the books out of the library.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gohan, along with other Hogwartians, were making their way toward lunch.

"Hey, Son!" Gohan turned reluctantly to see the sneering face of Draco Malfoy. He grinned malevolently. He held something in front of Gohan's face. "Want a banana?" His goons chuckled.

"No, thank you," Gohan said politely.

"Oh, come on! I was trying to be nice, but if you can't handle it…I thought your kind loves this fruit. Oh well, your loss. By the way…nice belt, _monkey boy."_

Gohan paled as the boys cackled and roughly pushed Ron and Harry out of the way.

"Ignore those idiots, Gohan." Harry said angrily. Hermione stared at Gohan's midsection, saying nothing. Catching her eye, Gohan quickly buttoned the front of his robes.

Flushing, Gohan sat at the table and ate in silence. Dean noticed Gohan's attitude.

"What's wrong, Gohan?"

Harry jerked his head toward the Slytherin table. "Malfoy, who else?"

Dean looked over at Malfoy, who was scratching under his armpit and head, grunting and making ape noises to the amusement of the second year Slytherins. Dean's eyes widened. Gohan had told him most of his history, including the Saiyans. Dean glared at them. "How'd that git find out?"

Gohan shrugged, suddenly becoming extremely interested in his chopsticks. Hermione laid her hand gently on Gohan's. "Are you okay, Gohan?"

The noise at the Slytherin table got louder. Gohan shook with anger. His hair began standing on end. Hermione gasped and withdrew her hand as Gohan's temperature boiled. His eyes gleamed green. He closed them and raced from the Hall, the door closed behind him. His hair shot up and shone gold; his eyes became piercing emeralds. His muscles tightened beneath his robes.

Just then, the Ravenclaw girl with long dark-blond hair and dreamy look approached. "Hello, Gohan Son," she said in a dreamy soft voice. "Having a bad day." It was more of a statement than a question.

Shocked that she had approached him in Super Saiyan form, Gohan destabilized and untransformed. She continued.

"I was late to lunch, because I was looking for my favorite shoes. They have mysteriously vanished."

"Uh," Gohan said. The girl smiled pleasantly.

"Yes, in case you are wondering, my name is Luna Lovegood. Anyways, I suspect Nargles are behind it."

Gohan jumped back in surprise. "Hey! Narglea..that's a Namekian word!"

Luna smiled. "Of course. You are quite knowledgeable about that, Gohan Son. But I am not surprised…considering your background."

Gohan stared. "You know about me?"

Luna nodded. "Of course. You're almost famous. You would be famous if Hercule Satan hadn't taken credit for defeating Cell." Gohan stared.

"Well, I'm going to eat. I hope I didn't miss the pudding." Gohan gaped as the girl skipped to the large doors and disappeared behind them.

* * *

Because Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to some sort of "Deathday" party, Gohan spent the Halloween feast with Dean, trying to ignore Malfoy's taunts. Gohan didn't understand why it made his so angry. He had come to terms with his father's Saiyan identity years ago. Maybe it was because his father's death, or maybe it was because he was Saiyan himself, and Malfoy was making fun of part of who Gohan was. Whatever the reason, Gohan fought fiercely against his anger. Gohan left the hall before the students were dismissed; as he entered the entrance hall, he met a strange sight. Harry was hugging a wall. Gohan looked on, bemused, until he felt the familiar Ki sparking. Gohan rushed toward the three. Ron and Hermione started when they saw him.

"Listen!" Harry said with a sense of urgency and leaned toward the wall again.

"…_kill…time to kill…"_ Gohan followed its Ki as it slithered upward. Harry did too, but he followed the voice.

"This way!" Harry shouted, and he and Gohan sprinted up the stairs, Hermione and Ron followed. Harry was huffing, but Gohan trotted along easily.

"Harry, what're we-"Hermione began.

"SHH!"

Harry strained his ears, listening. He shot a double take at Gohan, who seemed to be following something invisible with his eyes. Suddenly, Harry and Gohan heard the voice:

"…_I smell blood…I SMELL BLOOD!"_ Growling angrily, Gohan shot up the next flight of stairs.

"It's going to kill someone!" Harry shouted, and followed after Gohan. They hurtled down the corridors of the second floor until Gohan stopped them.

"If you sense movement of any kind," he growled, "Close your eyes. Don't look it in the eyes." Gohan shut his eyes and whipped around the corner. The creature had just turned the opposite corner. Gohan opened his eyes and sighed. "It's gone."

The others walked behind Gohan, following him up the deserted corridor.

Ron wiped sweat from his brow. "What was that all about? I couldn't hear a thing-"

"Look!" Hermione gasped.

There, in large, bold, shiny, red letters said the words:

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**

Below the words, a small furry thing was hanging from a torch bracket. It was Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat. As the others argued about what to do, Gohan used his Ki sense to detect life within the animal. _How strange! I can sense its energy, but somehow its energy is incased in some sort of barrier. The energy from the barrier seems familiar to me. It's just like…it's just like the energy from that monster's eyes! So that's it!_ Gohan became distracted when he saw Harry slip on a large water puddle. It was then that Gohan spotted them: spiders…

Gohan was brought from his thinking by a boy's shout.

"Enemies of the heir, beware? You'll be next, mudbloods!" Draco Malfoy declared loudly.

Gohan balled his hands into fists and glared down the corridor which the snake had vanished. "You…monster!" He said so shakily that it was only audible to those standing close by. Hermione and Harry glanced at Gohan concernedly. Gohan's eyes flashed green electricity. Harry and Hermione backed away, looking at each other.

A shuffling sound distracted them.


	5. Dumbledore's Hesitation

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ.

**Chapter Five: Dumbledore's Hesitation**

* * *

Argus Filch, the school's care taker, suddenly appeared, huffing and puffing.

"What's going on here?" he asked in his wheezy, grinding, and nasal voice. Upon spotting Mrs. Norris, Filch fell away in horrified grief, clutching his flushed face. "Mrs. Norris?" He whipped on Harry.

"You! You murdered my cat! I'll kill you-"Gohan, sensing Filch's spiking aura, came out of his rage from the beast and stepped between Harry and Filch. Filch, beside himself with rage and grief, didn't seem to notice. He glared over Gohan's head.

"I'LL KILL YOU-"

"Argus?" Dumbledore and some teachers had arrived. Almost immediately, Dumbledore removed the cat from the bracket and examined her quietly.

"Come with me, Argus," he said finally. He looked at Harry and Gohan. "You four will need to come as well."

Lockhart stepped forward, hardly containing his eagerness. Someone in the crowd, probably Dean, snorted as Lockhart spoke. "Headmaster, my office is closest. Just upstairs-"

"Thank you, Gilderoy," Dumbledore said, motioning for him to lead the way. The crowd parted to permit the passage; Gohan fell in beside Professor Snape, who immediately began scrutinizing him. Behind Snape, Hermione walked beside Harry, Professor McGonagall and Filch behind them.

If the situation wasn't so serious, Gohan would have laughed at Lockhart's office. The entire room had been decorated in Lockhart's self portraits and pictures. Gohan looked at Snape, who was sneering at the interior design. Gohan surrendered a small chuckle. Snape snapped his head toward the boy. After examining Gohan's eyes and understanding Gohan's intent, Snape almost smiled. He looked away from the good-natured child, but Gohan had already seen it. Looking away from Snape, he suppressed more giggles as a dozen Lockharts in hair rollers jumped out of sight.

Professor Dumbledore was sitting at the desk, closely examining the stiff cat he had placed on the desk's surface. Professor McGonagall was standing on the other side of the desk, also studying the cat. Professor Snape continued to stand next to Gohan, his facial muscles working. Clearly, he was trying not to smile. Lockhart chattered incessantly.

"…it was definitely a curse that killed her…Transmogrifian Curse…many times…so unfortunate I wasn't there…know exactly…counter curse…spared her…" But nobody was completely listening. Lockhart's comments were mostly drowned out by Filch's loud sobs. Gohan glared at Lockhart, completely ignorant that Snape was watching him with interest. _How tactless!_ Suddenly, Snape covered his face and coughed. Gohan glanced concernedly at the professor, naively unaware that Snape was concealing his laughing with a coughing fit.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked. Snape cleared his throat. Dumbledore was now tapping and muttering words at the cat as Lockhart continued to speak, completely immune to the growing irritation of the occupants.

Dumbledore stood, motioning for Gohan. Gohan stepped forward, somewhat puzzled. Dumbledore nodded as Gohan picked up the cat to examine it. As Dumbledore explained the cat's condition, Gohan stiffened. When he touched the cat, the strange energy became more pronounced. Gohan focused his Ki sense on the animal. Gohan suddenly realized why the energy encasing the animal's Ki felt so different…it wasn't even Ki energy. _That probably explains why the energy didn't harm the cat in any other way…it was mental energy, not spirit energy_.

Gohan nodded at Dumbledore knowingly. Acknowledging Gohan's affirmation, Dumbledore looked at Filch. "No second year could have done this," he said assertively. "Only the most advanced Dark Magic-"

But Filch resolutely stood, pointing at Harry. "He did it! You saw what he wrote on the wall…and he saw…he knows…I'm a squib!" He finally spluttered.

"I never touched Mrs. Norris," Harry said loudly, shifting uncomfortably. "What's a squib?" He added in agitation.

"Huh! I don't believe it! He saw my Kwikspell letter!"

Removing his eyes from Gohan, Snape spoke. "If I might speak, Headmaster. Perhaps Potter and his friends were at the wrong place at the wrong time? However…the circumstances are certainly suspicious. I don't seem to remember seeing them at dinner, excepting Son, of course."

"We were at the deathday party-"Harry began.

"But didn't come to the feast afterwards?"

"Well, we…we were tired…" Harry stammered. Gohan looked at Harry. Why wasn't he telling the truth?

"Without dinner? I wasn't aware that the ghosts provided food fit for living consumption."

"Weren't hungry," Ron added loudly as his stomach rumbled loudly. Snape smiled widely.

"I don't believe that Potter is being entirely truthful. Perhaps we should withhold certain privileges until he decides to come clean…Quidditch, for example?"

Professor McGonagall stiffened. "Honestly, Severus! The cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick! In fact, there's no evidence to indicate the boy's involvement at all!"

Dumbledore looked at Harry. Once more, Gohan had astrange rememberence of Piccolo as Dumbledore's piercing gaze bore down upon Harry. Looking away, Dumbledore said simply, "Innocent until proven guilty, Severus."

Snape and Filch looked mutinous. Filch shrieked so loud that Gohan covered his hypersensory ears, failing to hear what was said.

"We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I recall, Professor Sprout has some fresh Mandrakes. As soon as they mature, we will be able to make a potion."

"I'll do it," said Lockhart excitedly, "I've done it hundreds of times. I-"

"I believe _I _am the Potions Master at this school?" Snape sneered. A short silence followed.

Dumbledore addressed the students. "Son, stay. The rest of you may go." Giving Gohan a fleeting look, the three left in silence. He also dismissed all of the teachers, except Snape.

"Come," he said to Snape and Gohan with a glance toward the portraits. "We should go elsewhere for our next conversation." Dumbledore led them to his office.

"Wait outside, Severus. Tell me what happened, Gohan." Gohan explained everything that happened, including Harry being able to hear the monster talking. When Dumbledore didn't seem as surprised, Gohan stopped.

"Why didn't you try to stop them, Gohan?"

Gohan shifted nervously. "I didn't think they would listen. The only way I could stop them is by force. I didn't think that would be a wise move."

Dumbledore nodded.

"So I went with them, hoping that I could offer them some protection. I even told them not to look it in the eyes."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I know that was the only recourse you had, Gohan, but that detail complicates things."

"Huh?"

"I told you earlier that you may have to tell them your origins, but them knowing that you have knowledge of the creature is more dangerous than you know. You see, we cannot deal with the beast until the culprit behind the attacks comes out of hiding."

Gohan was shocked. "What?! Why? If we don't do something, that thing's going to attack more people!"

Dumbledore nodded. "I agree, but believe it or not, Gohan, there are things much worse than a giant serpent with a death stare. We must catch the one behind the attacks, or we will experience an even greater horror."

Gohan stared. "You know who it is, don't you?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I believe I do."

Gohan stood suddenly. "Well? Who is it? Tell me who it is, and I'll take care of it!"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I admire your enthusiasm, Mr. Son, but I'm afraid I can't do that just yet."

Gohan started. "Why not?!" He demanded.

"Ah, I am afraid that he is using a student to carry out his plans, the girl of which you spoke earlier. We cannot move until he moves into the open. If we try to do so beforehand, he may harm her."

Gohan frowned. "So, you think that the girl is innocent?"

"I am not sure, Gohan, but in case she is, we cannot move until the culprit reveals himself."

Gohan sighed. Not taking action against a foe irritated him; he was grossly reminded of Cell. "What do want me to do," he said flatly.

"Actually, Gohan, there are several things I don't want you to do. First, I don't want you to tell anyone else of your knowledge of the monster…no mentioning of giant snakes, no talking of eye lasers, no talking about talking to snakes, until it becomes absolutely necessary. In all cases, no one outside of Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Understand?"

"Mmmm."

"Also, I want you to avoid Draco Malfoy as much as possible. He has discovered the connection between you and your father. I don't believe he knows of your Saiyan origin, yet."

"Right," Gohan sighed.

"And absolutely… no going after the monster until the one responsible unveils himself. No attacking the beast, and if you have to defend, no killing it."

"Do I need to take notes?" Gohan asked resignedly.

Dumbledore chuckled. "If you feel the need to. Now, to the things I want you to do. I want you to discover the identity of the girl. When you do, come to me immediately. Let nothing stop you." Reaching into his pocket, Dumbledore pulled out a shiny silver box that somewhat resembled the portable fire Gohan had seen Dr. Briefs use to light his cigarettes. "Take this. Carry it with you at all times. When you discover the identity of the girl, open the lid and think of me. I have given this object the similar functions of a port key and apparation; it's a hybrid of transport I personally designed. The apparation ability will allow you to come straight to me; the port key function will permit you to travel within the Hogwarts grounds. Understand?"

"I think so."

"Excellent. If you discover any other information, I want you to come to my office and leave me a note. I have programmed the gargoyles with a special password just for you: it's Vegeta. Before I dismiss you, is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot…Mrs. Norris! The energy that is repressing Mrs. Norris's Ki is the same from that snake's eyes…and it is mind based…as opposed to spirit based energy."

Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you, Gohan."

"I also wanted to ask a question. What is the Chamber of Secrets?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I'll give you a quick summary. When the four greatest witches and wizards of the age decided to start a school, one of the wizards disagreed with the others over the selection of students. Salazar Slytherin only wanted purebloods to attend. Unable to convince the others, it is said that he left the school, but not before creating a secret chamber. According to legend, the chamber held a fearsome creature that would one day purge the school of those Slytherin deemed unworthy to study magic. Does that satisfy you?"

Gohan nodded.

"Very well. Off you go. Send Severus in."

Gohan stepped off the rotating staircase. "Headmaster wants you, sir," he said to Snape. Snape stood, scowling.

Gohan winced. "You know you should smile more. It makes you look nicer."

Snape started, shaking his head in disbelief that Son would address him so earnestly and directly. "Bed, Son," he barked. Gohan nodded and left. _Wow,_ _He's like a cross between Vegeta and Mr. Piccolo,_ Gohan thought.

* * *

Over the next several weeks, several notable changes took place. Mr. Filch made himself a permanent post where the cat had been found. The libraries became crowded as people wanted to learn more about the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione spent more time in the library reading; Gohan spent more time reading but less time in the library, ironically. Gohan spent most of his time reading in the halls while examining the students.

Wanting to feel useful, Gohan watched all the students in the hallways as they made their way to class. It was on one of these scans that he bowled over a first year Gryffindor girl.

"Gosh, I'm sorry," he said as he knelt down to pick up her books. One of the books had a strange, familiar energy. The red-haired girl nodded. She looked pale. Blushing, she took the books from Gohan.

"It's terrible what happened to Filch's cat, isn't it?" She said miserably. Gohan looked at her in concern; her energy felt rather strained. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the teachers will find out who's responsible," _and if they don't, I will, _he added to himself. The book's energy gave a whine. The girl jumped.

"I've gotta' go," she said distractedly, rushing from the scene.

"Oi," a voice called. Gohan turned to see George and Fred Weasley. "Hey, Son, not trying to score a date with our sister?"

"Huh?"

Fred's grin disappeared. "I doubt even Harry could get her attention now. I don't get it. Why is Ginny so depressed? I didn't think she had it _that _bad for Potter."

Gohan frowned after her. _What's with that book?_ He turned just to see Justin Finch-Fletchley shoot Harry a fearful look before scurrying away.

Hermione appeared. "All of the copies of _Hogwarts, a History _have been checked out."

"You can borrow mine," Gohan said absently. Ron raised his eyebrows.

"What do you want with it?" Harry asked.

"Same as everybody else, to read up on the Chamber of Secrets."

Gohan blanched at the mention of the Chamber. "It's in my bookcase; take it anytime you want," he said in a flat monotone. Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"Hey, Gohan? What did Professor Dumbledore want with you?" Hermione asked.

Gohan jumped. He looked around frantically. "Oh look, there's Creevey. Hey, Colin!" Gohan hailed him as he jogged through the crowd.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. Harry cleared his throat. "Is it just me, Hermione, or did Gohan just avoid your question?"

Hermione snorted. "He wasn't even subtle about it."

Ron nodded. "And Finch-Fletchley thinks you're the one who opened the Chamber? That guy's way more suspicious than you-"

Harry laughed. "Who, Gohan? He may be a bit weird, but I doubt he's the one we need to be watching."

Hermione stiffened. "I don't know, Harry. He seems a bit unstable to me. I think we should at least rule him out."

Harry laughed derisively. "Fine, but the prime suspect is still Malfoy."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on, Harry. Don't you find it a little suspicious that Gohan seems to know stuff about the…whatever is happening?"

Harry stared. "What do you mean?"

Hermione scoffed impatiently, "Gohan tells us to not to look "it" in the eyes before turning the corner and finding Mrs. Norris with her eyes wide open, staring at something in fear?"

Ron shook his head in frustrated awe. "Do you remember _everything?"_

Hermione glared at him. "Anyways, he also knew something the first night Harry heard that voice in the wall. You should have seen his face, Ron. He was terrified. I'm telling you, even if Gohan isn't involved in this, he knows something about it."

Harry nodded. "Maybe you're right."

Hermione laughed. "Of course I am!" She turned and walked away.

"Oi, where you going?"

"To borrow Gohan's book."

"You're still going to borrow his book after telling us off about him?"

"Yep. Hey, he offered. If I find something incriminating about him, it's his fault, isn't it?"

Ron shook his head in disbelief. "Completely mental."


	6. Exploring Gohan's Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ.

**Chapter Six: Exploring Gohan's Secrets**

* * *

Lying on her bed with Gohan's copy of _Hogwarts, a History_, Hermione's thoughts turned toward the books she had checked out from Malfoy. She had poured over the volumes several times, but still failed to find the commonality. Sighing, she picked up _History of the World Martial Arts Tournament._ She flipped through the pages distractedly. Three quarters of the way through the thick tome, she stopped. A black and white moving picture of a small child with spiked hair was throwing a kick at a tall bald man with three eyes. The child had a furry tail poking out of the seat of his pants. As she closely examined the child, she noted the resemblance of this boy to Gohan Son. She read the caption.

_**This picture of Goku Son and Shenhan Tien was taken during the final match of the twenty-second World Martial Arts Tournament. Goku is the adopted grandson of Gohan Son and the student of the turtle hermit Master Roshi. Tien is the son of Yoshi and Mei Tien and the student of the crane hermit Master Shen.**_

Hermione gasped. _Goku Son? Gohan Son?_ Being an expert reader she flipped to the book's index. She grabbed a scrap of parchment and wrote down the page number containing the picture. Then she did a search for the names Son Goku and Son Gohan. She recorded the page numbers on her scrap and flipped to the first page for Gohan Son.

_**The SIXTEENTH World MARTIAL ARTS TOUNAMENT:**_

_**Overview:  
**__**The contestants who qualified for the quarter finals are as follows:**_

_**Sasha Delancey, female, muggle, age 28  
**__**Man Wolf, male, muggle, hybrid werewolf syndrome, age 16  
**__**Ox King, male, magic suppressed, age 26  
**__**Son Gohan, male, muggle, age 71…**_

Hermione found the picture of Gohan. The Gohan Son from the picture was an older, pleasant-looking gentleman. His bald head was covered by a plain round cap, his grayish-white mustache flowing gently in the wind. He was an exuberant fellow, waving enthusiastically at someone off camera. His expression made Hermione smile; it wasn't a smug expression. The old man genuinely appeared pleased to see the people, giving him a slight Arthur Weasley-ish quality. Tapping the book with her wand, Hermione magically transferred a copy of the page to some muggle copy paper she had brought with her.

She flipped to the next page on her list.

_**EIGHTEENTH WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT:**_

_**Overview:  
**__**The contestants who qualified for the quarter finals are as follows:**_

_**Jackie Chun aka Master Roshi, male, magic suppressed, age not indicated  
**__**Ox King, male, magic suppressed, age 31  
**__**Anonymous, male, muggle, age 22  
**__**Son Gohan, male, muggle, age 81…**_

Hermione copied this and one other page featuring Gohan Son before turning her attention to Goku Son.

_**TWENTY-FIRST WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT:**_

_**Overview:  
**__**Quarter Final Qualifiers:**_

_**Nam, male, moderate Squibism, age 29  
**__**Jackie Chun aka Master Roshi, male, magic suppressed, age not indicated  
**__**Krillin, male, muggle, age 11  
**__**Son Goku, male, magic handicap confirmed, nonhuman, age 12…**_

_Nonhuman? What is that supposed to mean?_ Hermione examined the picture of Goku Son. The boy was looking straight into the camera, wearing a completely puzzled look. Something furry**, **his tail Hermione surmised, was scratching in his long, black, spiky hair. He pointed at Hermione and mouthed, "What's that box thing?" Hermione giggled. _He's kinda cute. _She burst out into loud laughter as the boy in the picture reached behind the frame and grabbed the camera, trying to take a bite of it. The boy named Goku dropped the box quickly with a disgusted look and mouthed, "Ewww….that tastes yucky!" Grinning, she quickly copied the page and added it to the others.

Finding his picture in the next tournament, Hermione noted the minor height change. The boy wore the same attire but no longer appeared confused about a camera. Suddenly, he pointed at something off camera and laughed uncontrollably. A somewhat shorter, bald kid wearing a similar outfit appeared within the frame and smacked Goku on the head. The blow appeared to have no effect whatsoever as Goku Son continued to giggle. Hermione couldn't help but to grin at the goofy boy. She copied it and turned to the next page from her list.

In the next tournament picture, Goku had grown considerably; he was now a young man. He was wearing similar attire to his previous picture. He wasn't even looking at the camera; he was staring at something with a serious scowl, his arms folded. _Hmm, I wonder what changed him__**.**_ As he continued to stare, a slow, satisfied, calculating, and anticipating smile began to form on his lips. He appeared to be looking forward to something. Hermione realized she was blushing for some reason**.**

Suddenly, a beautiful young woman entered the picture from the opposite direction and latched onto Goku's arm as she smiled radiantly at him. Goku's expression gave way to one of complete befuddlement as she leaned forward to kiss his cheek. Hermione laughed. _I guess he hadn't changed too much._ The girl then buried the side of her face into his muscular arm and nuzzled it, closing her eyes. Goku looked at her in outright confusion as he attempted to gently extract his arm from the woman's embrace. As his arm slipped slowly from her grip, she looked up at him with adoring eyes. She allowed Goku to slide his arm out until his wrist reached her fingers. She clamped his wrist and held it, smiling. Goku looked down at her hand and reached over with his own, covering her hand and squeezing gently, which obviously delighted the girl.

Goku's eyes suddenly widened, and they snapped toward where he had been staring before, this time angrily. (It forcefully reminded Hermione of the incident at the staircases with Gohan.) The woman also looked in that direction, looking both worried and fearful. Goku raised a fist and yelled at the thing he was staring at, while the woman attempted to tug him away by his wrist. He then smirked and said something else. A moment later, Goku chuckled wryly in response to something and smirked; his eyes moved as they followed whoever it was. The woman threw her arms around Goku and sobbed. His expression once again bore signs of confusion. She raised her tear-stained face and spoke, her eyes filled with worry. Goku smiled gently and placed on of his hands on her shoulders. He spoke encouragingly, and the young woman nodded with a tearful smile.

After copying the page, Hermione read the entire sections that she had tracked. The sections had basic background of each fighter. She learned that the woman she had seen in the last photo had entered the tournament anonymously, but had been later identified as Chi-Chi, daughter of the Ox King. She also read that after a fight with Goku, which he had won, Goku had proposed to her. Hermione read that a fighter named Junior fought Goku in the finals. Junior later claimed to be King Piccolo and set out to actually kill Goku. Goku eventually won the tournament.

Hermione examined Junior's picture. He didn't look completely human. In the black-and-white picture Junior had tall, pointed ears and antennae sprouting from the end of each brow. When he opened his mouth, small canines were exposed. Hermione didn't like his demeanor at all. He wore a smug smirk reminiscent of Lucius Malfoy. He, too, followed something off camera with his eyes, but his scowl was more sinister.

Suddenly, he laughed maniacally. Then he spread his feet apart and bended at the knees, bared his teeth seethingly and bellowed something in anger, balling both of his fists and raising them defensively. But the anger melted away as quickly as it came: Junior relaxed, stood tall, and folded his arms over his chest with a smirk. Hermione frowned at the being. She found his presence confusing, a walking contradiction. She looked at him again; he was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, frowning in concentration. _He's a madly conflicted being,_ she decided.

As she poured through the chapter, she discovered yet another picture. Goku and Junior were in the arena facing each other. Both were standing straight as they considered each other: Goku's arms were at his sides but formed into fists, and Junior had his arms folded over his chest, his cape flapping gently in the breeze. Once again, Goku had that calculating yet expectant smile on his face; Junior was grinning deviously. _So, that's who Goku was looking at, _Hermione concluded.

She picked up the _Complete Indexed Chronicle of the Demon King Piccolo,_ flipping to the index. No Gohan Son, but Goku's name filled almost two whole chapters. She read that Goku Son defeated King Piccolo. _Huh. Here I thought the story of the Demon King was just a legend used to frighten children._ She turned to a picture of King Piccolo. She jumped and gasped at the look at him. His physical appearance greatly resembled Junior's. But something was different. King Piccolo looked completely insane…and evil. Hermione shuddered. He looked at her haughtily and hungrily. "Heh," he mouthed, "Worthless human." King Piccolo made Junior seem like a tame kitten, if such a thing was possible. Shivering, she quickly copied the pages and moved on to _Notable Muggles and Other Non-Majicks._

The thick volume was older than the others. It contained information on Albert Einstein, Thomas Edison, Mutaito, and both Roshi and Crane. Hermione found the pages that contained Goku Son. It mentioned Goku's background, his placements at the World Martial Arts Tournaments, his defeats of both King Piccolo and the Red Ribbon Army single-handedly ("What?" Hermione exclaimed loudly).

After studying her copies for a few hours, Hermione made some basic conclusions. She decided that Gohan Son was the son of Goku Son, or otherwise related. She also decided that Gohan, like his father, was probably a gifted martial artist. She wrote some questions for herself:

Why do Goku and Gohan have tails?

What is Gohan's connection to the events surrounding the Chamber of Secrets?

What is Gohan's _real _purpose for attending Hogwarts?

She began arranging the things on her bed when something slid from Gohan's book. It was a color still picture. She immediately recognized Goku to the left. He was scratching his head with his right hand and grinning goofily. Beside him was a green man with pointed ears and antennae…Junior?! It was, but he looked different. He looked more docile…and happier…in a stoic way. His hand was resting on a young boy's head. Hermione immediately recognized the child as a younger Gohan. Gohan was leaning, looking up at the two in awe-filled reverence. Goku was looking past the camera, but Junior was looking at Gohan in an almost proud, affectionate way! Hermione was confused. Junior was actually looking at Gohan like _he_ was his father! She turned the picture over. In neat yet clearly childish writing, the back said:

_**Me, Daddy, and Mr. Piccolo.  
**__**Taken by Mommy during the last month of preparing for the arrival of the evil androids.**_

In another ink:

_**Last picture of Daddy before Cell.**_

Hermione blinked. What did he mean by that? Was Goku Son killed by Cell? Was he in one of the cities that Cell attacked? She added the question to her list. She stretched, deciding to end her research for the day and read something for entertainment.

Hermione wondered about the wizarding view of the Cell games. Somewhat curious, Hermione picked up _History of the World Martial Arts Tournament _and turned to the tournament titled Cell Games. Of course, she was somewhat already familiar with it; it was the one that people most often referred to as the Cell games or the Impromptu Tournament. It was the first tournament that was scheduled so suddenly, without a lot of warning. It was partially broadcasted live from Muggle television.

_**THE CELL GAMES:**_

_**Overview:  
**__**List of the potential Volunteer Fighters:**_

_**Mr. Hercule Satan: male, muggle, age 39  
**__**Caroni: male, muggle, age 28  
**__**Piroshki: male, muggle, age 41**_

_**Gold Fighter A: male, muggle, nonhuman, age approx. 35, later seen in another form with black hair  
**__**Gold fighter B: male, muggle, half human, age approx. 20, later seen in another form with pink hair  
**__**Gold Fighter C: male, magic handicap confirmed, nonhuman, age approx. 30  
**__**Gold Fighter D: male, magic confirmed, half human, age approx. 10 **_((author's note: guess who?))

_**Green Man: nongender, limited magic confirmed, nonhuman, age unknown; additional… aliases recovered: King Piccolo, Junior**_

_**Volunteer A: male, positively identified as Krillin, muggle, human, age 30  
**__**Volunteer B: male, positively identified as Tien Shenhan, mild Squib status confirmed, human, age 34  
**__**Volunteer C: male, positively identified as Yamcha, muggle, human, age 34  
**__**Volunteer D: male, later identified as Android 16, nonhuman, mechanical, no age determined**_

As Hermione perused the chapter, she received a shock. This book contained images and information never seen by muggle eyes. In fact, the book clearly stated that the winner of the Cell Games was Gold Fighter D, not Hercule. Hermione was stunned. Suddenly, it made sense; Hercule was a strong fighter, but he couldn't have been _that_ strong. She had even seen Cell knock Hercule from the stage with one simple wrist movement. Hermione shook her head angrily. She couldn't believe she had gone an entire year believing that Hercule beat Cell.

"How could I ever have been so stupid?!" Scoffing at herself, she began flipping through the pictures. She stopped to study one of the golden fighters. She started in shock.

"That's Goku Son…with yellow hair!" The tall, muscular man with the same attire was standing in a defense pose, his face frowned in concentration. Hermione looked closer; the facial resemblance was unmistakable. The caption read that "Golden Fighter C" had died during the Cell Games. Hermione became emotional. She had never met the man, but seeing him so innocent and carefree in those pictures, even the fact that he risked his life trying to save the planet, had sparked within her a sense of injustice. Knowing that the man in the defending stance was preparing for an attack, not yet knowing that he was going to die soon, Hermione couldn't look at him anymore.

She quickly turned to another photograph, and gasped. A close-up image of a badly scratched up, young boy with blond hair and bulging muscles, electric pulses dancing across his skin, and a purposeful look in his eye. His eyes bulged in surprise as he spotted Hermione. He mouthed,"Hey, you! Do you want to die? Get out of here…it isn't safe!" He then turned his seething gaze at something in the distance, a strange energy flared violently around him, his rage almost unbearable to witness. The caption identified him as Gold Fighter D, but as Hermione studied his face and clothes, another name came to mind.

"Go…Gohan?" She whispered. "I…don't believe it. Gohan…defeated Cell?"

* * *

Hermione rushed the traffic in the corridor, clutching a stack of papers. Spotting Harry and Ron, she pulled them aside.

"Meet me in conference room 3A," she said quietly. "It's urgent." Minutes later, they were all sitting around the conference table. Ron examined the room. It was physically enclosed on all sides, one side completely made of glass. Completely soundproof, it was used mainly for group projects.

"Sweet," Ron said, nodding in approval.

Hermione pulled out the picture of the yellow-haired boy and sat it in front of the boys. "Who does that look like to you?"

Harry bent forward. "That's one of the Gold Fighters from the Cell Games. Uncle Vernon and Dudley watched the Cell Games on television, and for once, they didn't force me to leave the living room."

"Good. You know who he is, but who does he look like?"

Harry scoffed but looked again. The style of clothes, the face-

Harry's mouth fell open. "Gohan?" Harry snapped his eyes toward Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "Read the caption."

Harry complied. "This picture of Gold Fighter D, taken by Daily Prophet Photographer Juniper June, was taken shortly before Gold Fighter C perished by teleporting a detonating Cell to a remote place before it exploded, thereby saving the Earth from instant destruction. It is believed that Gold Fighter C was the father of Gold Fighter D. Juniper June died ten minutes after the taking of this photograph during an explosion created immediately upon Cell's return. Gold Fighter B, in a seemingly weaker pink-haired form, was also killed by a direct energy attack that caused the explosion. Strangely, Juniper June came back to life an hour later."

Ron was staring at the picture with his mouth open. Hermione pulled another sheet from her stack and passed it Harry. "You think that's something? Read the section I highlighted."

Harry shook his head. "More surprises? Oh, goody."

"Just read it."

"'After protecting Gold Fighter A from a deadly attack, the exhausted, barely-standing Gold Fighter D launched a Kamehameha attack at Cell who reciprocated with a Kamehameha of his own. Gold Fighter D, with some assistance from some of the other surviving fighters, managed to defeat Cell by completely incinerating him." Wait…Hermione…are you saying that Gohan defeated Cell?!"

Hermione smiled grimly. "No. _History of the World Martial Arts Tournament_ is saying that Gohan defeated Cell. I'm just showing you what it says."

Harry shook his head. "Wait a minute, Hermione. That's some pretty flimsy evidence-"

Hermione nodded, waving a stack of loose leaf papers. "Wanna see more?"

Ten minutes later, Harry and Ron sat at the table, somewhat in shock. It had become increasingly difficult to refute the evidence as Hermione produced source after source. Silence permeated the conference room. Suddenly, the door swung open and shut. It was Gohan.

"They told me you were in here. Hermione! Boy, do I feel stupid! I left a photo…graphhhh-"Gohan fell silent as he saw the papers and photograph lying on the table. He quietly walked to the table, picked up the picture, and slid it into his shirt, studying the other papers. The picture of his father fighting Cell did it. His face contorted with emotion.

"Gohan-" Hermione began gently.

"I'll talk to you guys later, okay?" he choked in a low voice before he grabbed the door knob, which broke off in his hand. Desperate to escape, he placed both hands on the door and pushed. The door made cracking sounds, immediately giving way, and fell to the floor with a resounding crash. Gohan raced down the hall, sobbing.


	7. The Moment of Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ.

**Chapter Seven: The Moment of Truth**

* * *

"So, are you going to say 'I told you so?'"

"Oh, shut up," Hermione said. She looked toward the broken door. "Now what?"

"Now," a silky voice dangerously began, "You tell me why this door is so badly damaged."

Harry groaned as Hermione quickly scooped up her papers, and Severus Snape stepped into view.

"Well? What happened?" he snapped at them.

"I did it," Harry said. Snape looked into Harry's eyes, gazing intensely. He snorted derisively.

"Five points from Gryffidor," Snape sneered. "A first for you, Potter? Lying to cover for someone? It certainly shows. Usually the other way around, isn't it? I'm impressed that you'd take a dive for someone, especially someone outside the dream team." He examined the door thoughtfully. "This is Son's doing."

Hermione stiffened. "You knew? You knew about Gohan?"

Snape turned his piercing gaze toward her, studying her. He smirked. "It's likely I know more about it than you, Miss Granger. Does that trouble you? I believe I will add a detention to each of you." Snape had already begun to walk away.

"What for?" Ron asked angrily.

Snape whipped around. "For meddling in other people's affairs," he spat. He flicked his wand at the door, which instantly repaired and reattached itself.

Ron glared at Hermione. "If you say we deserved that, I swear I'll hex you!"

Hermione smiled sardonically. "Well, I really don't have to, because you just did."

* * *

Gohan sank to his knees in the astronomy tower, thoroughly hating himself. He placed his hands on the concrete floor in front of him, panting heavily as tears struck the stones rhythmically. Gohan had sensed the ki approach and stop in front of him.

"It's my fault! It's my fault he's dead!" Gohan choked, confessing to the ki energy, before bursting into fresh sobs. The owner of the ki awkwardly sat next to Gohan. Gohan leaned into him and sobbed wildly, feeling a comforting hand on his shoulder. Exhausted from his emotional upheaval, Gohan sniffed quietly.

"We all have our regrets, Son," the voice said simply with a small hint of bitterness.

"Will it ever go away?" Gohan asked childishly, referring to the pain.

"You already know the answer to that, Gohan." Gohan looked up at once. It was the first time Severus Snape had used his first name. Snape stood, holding Gohan with his serious gaze. "Your father gave his life to save the planet…and you. Don't mar his investment. You can't change the past. Try working on now."

As Snape turned to leave, Gohan couldn't help to smile a little. For a moment, Snape had reminded him of Piccolo.

* * *

"Nice howling, Harry," Dean chuckled as he left Lockhart's class. Ron had to hold Harry to keep him from attacking.

"I swear if he makes me reenact one more of his stupid-"

"Shh!" Hermione said, cautiously making her way toward the teacher's desk.

Someone put a hand on Harry's shoulder, making him jump. "Oh, Gohan. You need to quit sneaking up like that." Harry said, grinning.

Gohan laughed nervously, scratching his head. "Sorry about that. Listen, I need to talk to you about…well, you know…that…stuff."

Harry nodded. "Have anything planned today?"

"Uh, no."

"Excellent! You can come with us!" Hermione shot Harry an annoyed glance, which Gohan didn't see, before turning and continuing to discuss something with Professor Lockhart. She returned to the boys, looking smug.

Harry shook his head. "I don't believe it. He didn't even look at the book we wanted."

Ron mumbled something about a brainless git. Hermione began bickering with Ron, while throwing anxious glances at Gohan. After a ten minute trip to the library resulting in the extraction of _Moste Potente Potions_, the four were all sitting in the barricaded bathroom haunted by one Moaning Myrtle.

"Uh, you guys?" Gohan began uncertainly. "You do know this is a girl's bathroom, right?" Harry and Ron grinned.

"Here it is!" Hermione exclaimed. "Wow…that's complicated. Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed…Uh oh…powdered bicorn horn and boomslang skin. That's going to be difficult to come by. We'll also need a bit of who we're changing into."

"Excuse me?" Ron began sharply, but was drowned out by Gohan.

"Polyjuice potion? What are you going to do with that?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Hermione stopped him. "You still aren't going to tell us everything, are you, Gohan?" she asked insightfully.

Gohan sighed. "I'll tell you everything that I can. But some things I can't, yet."

Hermione smiled. "Splendid. You keep your secrets, and we'll keep ours."

Harry sighed. "Why can't we tell him, Hermione? It's not like this is definite-"

Hermione scowled. "Excuse me? Did I just go through all the trouble of getting this book now to hear that you're chickening out? Fine. If you don't want to find out whether it's Malfoy or not, I'll just give the book back to-"

"I'll do it as long as I don't have to drink toenails," Ron muttered. Gohan felt bewildered and must've looked it, because Hermione giggled.

"Huh?"

Hermione smiled as she thought of another boy with spiky hair and a tail. "Nothing."

"No offence, but girls sure are weird sometimes."

"How long will it take to make?" Harry asked.

Mentioning the stewing process and special circumstances of collecting the ingredients, she said it would take a month. After further discussion, the plan was formed.

Harry cleared his throat. "So Gohan, I guess you have the floor."

Gohan scratched his head nervously. "Well, this is probably going to sound really strange to you. It's hard to know where to start…

"Okay…okay….er… hmmm. That's it! What if I told you that there were other worlds with people on them?"

Ron stared at Gohan, shaking his head, but Harry and Hermione slowly nodded. "You mean like aliens?"

Gohan nodded. "Yes. When I was four years old, a very strong man with a tail came up to my father, claiming to be his brother. He said his name was Raditz, that he was a Saiyan, an alien from the planet Vegeta. He said that my father's name was Kakarot, and that he was a Saiyan, too."

"Wow. Sounds like a complete nutter. Did you believe him?"

"Not at first. Then Master Roshi explained how grandfather Gohan had found Daddy in a small round pod. He said that Daddy was a really violent baby until he had a serious head injury. Then he became happy. Raditz said that Daddy was sent here to kill the inhabitants of Earth."

Hermione gasped. "If that's true, it's a good thing your father hit his head," Ron said.

"Yeah. Anyways, Raditz said he belonged to a group of planet pirates, who removed lives from a planet and sold the planet to the highest bidder. He came, wanting Daddy to team up with them to conquer a world with stronger people, but Dad refused.

"At the time, Raditz was stronger than Daddy. He brought Daddy down with a single blow, then he kidnapped me. I was useless to stop him because mom wanted me to study instead of train. Raditz said Dad could have me back if he killed one hundred people."

Hermione looked horrified. "He…he didn't-"

"No. He and Mr. Piccolo, who was still bad at the time, teamed up against Raditz. Even with their combined strength, they couldn't defeat him. I got mad at Raditz because he was torturing my dad, and I attacked Raditz; I guess I had dormant power even then, but it wouldn't come out unless I was mad. But my attack only weakened him, and my power returned to normal. Raditz tried to kill me; that's how Daddy died the first time. He died with Raditz. He sacrificed himself.

"Before Raditz died, Mr. Piccolo told him that we could revive Daddy with the dragon balls-"

"What are dragon balls?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "No way! The dragon balls are real?!"

"Yes. When you collect all seven, you can summon the dragon and get a wish. Mr. Piccolo told Raditz about the dragon balls. Then Raditz told Mr. Piccolo that two other Saiyans had heard everything and would come to Earth in one year.

"So Piccolo took me away for special training to defend the Earth when the other Saiyans arrived-"

"But Gohan, you were only four!"

"Yeah, and it was scary. But Piccolo believed I had potential. One year later, the dragon balls were used to wish Daddy back, but he had to get here all the way from Snake Way, leaving us to hold them off until Daddy got there. A lot of our friends died that day, including Piccolo. And without Piccolo, the dragon balls wouldn't work."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Well, Piccolo is also an alien. He's a Namek. The Nameks were a peaceful race, but a while back a severe weather occurrence on the planet caused the Nameks to think of self-preservation. They sent Piccolo across the galaxy to preserve their race. Piccolo grew up on the Earth. He experienced the violent, selfish ways of men, and evil had found its way into his heart. Full of ambition, Piccolo tried to become Earth's Guardian, but the current guardian refused to allow him until he had removed all traces of evil. The original Piccolo managed to do this: He split into two halves: Kami, guardian of the Earth and King Piccolo, the Demon King. Kami created the dragon balls, and the dragon balls are tied to the mortality of the creator. But since Piccolo and Kami are the same person, to kill one is to kill the other. Kill one, and they both die."

Hermione frowned. "But Piccolo's alive, isn't he?"

Gohan nodded. "Daddy beat the Saiyans, but was badly injured. Before leaving Earth, Vegeta said that he could use the Namek's dragon balls. Piccolo sacrificed himself for me, so I wanted to wish him back. So we made plans to go to Namek."

"Vegeta…isn't he that bloke you're always talking about?"

"Yeah, I'm getting to that."

"Where did you get the technology to fly to Namek?" Hermione interjected.

"Oh, yeah. We used the same spaceship that Piccolo had used to get to Earth. Anyways, Krillin, Bulma, and I went to Namek to get the dragon balls. Only trouble was, we weren't the only ones interested."

"Vegeta?"

"Uh huh, but he was nothing in comparison to Frieza."

"Frieza?" they said in unison.

"Yeah. Frieza was already there when we showed up. Vegeta came later that day. In a way, that kinda helped."

"Huh?"

"Remember when I told you about the planet pirates? Frieza was their boss. He was ruthless...and much stronger. The reason why Vegeta is so messed up is partially because of him. Vegeta's father was King Vegeta, king of the Saiyans. Frieza took Vegeta from his father when he was a child. Frieza told Prince Vegeta that he would destroy the planet and kill his father if he didn't do what he was told."

"That's cruel," Hermione said angrily.

"Huh. Yeah, but Vegeta didn't know that Frieza already did it. Within forty-eight hours of Vegeta leaving the planet, Planet Vegeta exploded."

"Why would anyone do such a horrid thing!"

"Because of the legend."

"Legend?" Harry inquired.

"Frieza feared the legend of the Super Saiyan. Vegeta said that the last Super Saiyan existed a thousand years ago. He said that the Super Saiyan had been unbeatable because his power was so great. But that guy could only hold his Super Saiyan status as an oozaru."

"Oozaru?"

"It's the giant ape transformation of tailed-Saiyans during the full moon." Gohan received worried looks from his peers. "Oh, don't worry, I actually have to look at the full moon to transform..or create synthetic blutz waves…but Vegeta hasn't taught me that yet. Heh.

"Anyways, Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta because he feared that one of the Saiyans would become powerful enough to become a Super Saiyan. Only four Saiyans survived: Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, and Daddy.

"We managed to get the dragon balls. To our joy, we discovered that the Namek dragon granted three wishes. We wished Piccolo alive with the first wish, and wished him to Namek to help with our second with."

"Those were wasted wishes," Ron mumbled.

Hermione sighed. "For goodness sake, Ronald, use your brain! Wishing Piccolo back would also revive the Earth's dragon balls. That would make one more wish."

"Yeah, and since the earth dragon balls could revive multiple people at once, we could wish everyone killed by Frieza and his goons to be brought back to life. And we needed Piccolo. Even with Vegeta as a temporary ally, we were still no match for Frieza."

"Dad was injured from another fight, so we had to hold Frieza off until Daddy healed. Daddy healed and arrived, but Frieza killed Vegeta. Even Daddy had a hard time with Frieza. Frieza survived the Spirit Bomb, and he hurt Piccolo and killed Krillin. That's when it happened.

"Dad snapped. It was his rage over Krillin's death that did it: Dad became a Super Saiyan!" Gohan stopped. Ron was staring with his mouth open, Hermione was awed, and Harry was shaking his head.

"Dad defeated Frieza and barely escaped the exploding planet. He crash landed on Yardrat. He didn't come home for a whole year."

"Wow," Harry said. "So, did anyone else become a…Super Saiyan?"

"Well, Vegeta did three years after Dad came back while we were preparing to fight the androids. I learned in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and-"

"You can actually become one?!" Ron asked incredulously.

Gohan grinned good-naturedly. "Yep. Wanna see?"

The boys nodded excitedly as Hermione looked on with apprehension. Gohan removed his school robes, closing his eyes. He didn't want to use too much power because he could destroy the whole school. The floor began to shake. A fierce wind enveloped him, one that rattled the bathroom stalls and windows. His classmates pulled back as the energy grew. Gohan's muscles bulged with power; his body was licked with something resembling yellow flames. His loose black hair rose on end. Two things happened simutaneously: His hair turned bright gold and his eyes shone green as bright emeralds.

Gohan powered down into a settled Super Saiyan state and continued. "I can also ascend a higher Super Saiyan level, but I don't want to destroy the school, heh." His audience was speechless.

Hermione broke the silence. "Well, that was a lot of information to absorb, Gohan. Maybe we should wait another time to hear about Cell and the androids."

"Yeah, sure. Or you can ask Dean. He already knows this stuff. Well, good night!" Gohan powered down, grabbed his robes, and left the bathroom.

Hermione watched him as he left, shaking her head. "Is he always going to be so abrupt?"

Ron snorted. "Give the kid a break, Hermione. If I went through half of all that stuff, I wouldn't be half mental…I'd be completely mental."

Harry laughed. "Although admittedly, you're already halfway there to begin with."

"Hey!" Ron protested as Harry ran from the bathroom, chortling.

Hermione watched them as one gave chase, the other being pursued. "Boys," she whispered in exasperation.


	8. Gohan Restrained and Harry Bludgered

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter

**Chapter Eight: Gohan Restrained and Harry Bludgered**

* * *

Ron shook Gohan. "Gohan, wake up! Quidditch is today. It's Gryffindor and Slytherin!"

Gohan suddenly yelled, knocking Ron off the bed. "Ahhhhhh! Oh, sorry, Ron. I thought you were someone else." Gohan rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned loudly. "What's up?"

Ron rubbed the back of his head, his eyes watering. He opened his mouth to say something but suddenly appeared shocked. He pointed past Gohan. "There's a green man outside the window!"

Gohan turned. The moment he saw him, his whole face lit up. "Hey, Piccolo!" Gohan shoved the window open and rushed to him. Piccolo raised his hands in defense.

"No, Gohan!" But the young Saiyan tackled him, locking him with a fierce hug.

"I missed you, Piccolo," Gohan choked. Blushing, Piccolo sighed resignedly. _I'll never get used to the humans' fluidity in expressing emotion._ Piccolo gently extracted himself from Gohan.

"What sentimental dopes!" a voice sneered from behind.

"Oh, hey, Vegeta! Wow. It's so great to see you! So, what's up?"

Vegeta smirked. "The old geezer invited us. He said something about talking to us after some stupid game."

Ron bristled. "Quidditch isn't stupid!"

Vegeta looked at the tall red-haired child. He grinned. "It is if I say it is, boy! My opinion holds far more gravity than yours, little human!"

Piccolo cleared his throat, clearly irritated. "If you two children (Vegeta growled angrily) are finished bickering, perhaps we could get down to business. Your headmaster sent for us. He says that he may need us in the future, so it would be a good idea for the students to become acclimated to our presence. So for now, we're going to be attending the games. Your headmaster also gave some indications that he wanted to teach me some things. I may be able to create some new techniques."

Vegeta scoffed. "Whatever." Piccolo glanced at Vegeta and scowled.

"Anyways, I guess we should land soon and walk in; we don't want to arouse too much suspicion. We'll meet you in ten minutes?"

Gohan nodded. "This is great! I can't wait for you to meet all my new friends!" Vegeta and Piccolo dropped to the ground as Gohan entered the window.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Gohan, Ron, and Hermione entered the courtyard. The two strangers were already drawing a small crowd. Gohan ignored the others, pulling his friends with him.

"Hey you guys, I guess you already met Ron. This is Hermione Granger. She's really smart."

Smiling, Hermione extended her hand to Vegeta first. He looked at it and scoffed. She shrugged and offered it to Piccolo instead, who took it. As they shook, Hermione said, "Pikkonot parrai, Piccolo-san. Porkulu nafis casacha kayla." Piccolo started with astonishment. He chuckled.

"I guess that means that you know about us. You were right, Gohan. Although I wouldn't use the word smart. The term is not descriptive enough."

Hermione blushed from the compliment. She'd have to thank Gohan for teaching her the words. The night before, Hermione, completely fascinated with the thought of a race of green-skinned peace lovers, had taken Gohan aside and asked him if he could tell her more about the Nameks. Gohan complied with unrivaled enthusiasm. He taught her many things, and even began teaching her some of the language that Nameks used.

'_I can barely remember a time I couldn't speak Namek," Gohan had explained. "When Piccolo trained me for the arrival of the Saiyans, he sometimes switched to a funny language. At first, I don't even think he realized he was doing it. Eventually, we started speaking it on a regular basis. It came in handy sometimes…at least it gave us a small tactical advantage when we were fighting the Saiyan."_

She compared the clothing styles of the two._ Gohan must really respect him; their style of clothing is identical._

Suddenly, a tall man with long, whitish-blond hair approached, wearing an unpleasant sneer. "Well, well, if it isn't the Harry Potter fan club."

Gohan scowled. "You're Draco Malfoy's Daddy, aren't you?"

The man's lips curled, his eyes found their way to Gohan's midsection where his tail was carefully wrapped. "You might want to be careful. My son could make a _monkey_ out of you." Vegeta frowned angrily.

Hermione glared. "Leave him alone!"

Lucius Malfoy smirked. "How sweet. Personally, I think you make a perfect couple: monkey and mudblood."

Vegeta cracked his knuckles as he glared. "I'd move away if I were you, you pitiable weak human twerp."

Gohan stared. Vegeta had never stood up for him before, unless it was for his own gain. Lucius Malfoy chuckled darkly. "What can a wandless fool like you possibly do to me?"

Vegeta grinned evilly. "I could kill you without even touching you. After all, what's the point of getting myself dirty?"

"That's enough, Vegeta. We aren't here to cause trouble."

"Mind your own business, Namek! Your pacifism makes me nauseous!" Vegeta spat as he moved closer to Malfoy. Hermione gasped. He was really going to hurt him. Horrified, she stepped between them.

"Please, Vegeta…please don't do it!" Vegeta glared at her while Malfoy quizzically looked at her.

"Stand aside, silly girl. I'm going to teach this fool some proper respect for a Saiya-"

"NO!!!" Gohan, Hermione, and Piccolo yelled, drowning out the word. Vegeta growled angrily with his fists raised.

He glared at Gohan, livid. "HOW DARE YOU BE ASHAMED OF YOUR HERITAGE, BOY?!"

Gohan returned his gaze angrily. "I'M…NOT…ASHAMED!" he shouted hotly. Vegeta growled, somewhat satisfied, looking back toward Hermione. She stood her ground fearfully. Vegeta smirked at her.

"You've got nerve, girl. But I could kill you as easily at that moron behind you. Move!" Sighing, Vegeta approached her. Hermione flinched as he grabbed the front of her robes with one hand, easily lifted her feet from the ground, and casually flung her to the side. She fell to the ground with a thud. She got up, preparing to move between them again when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Piccolo.

Lucius Malfoy stared at Hermione's horror filled face as Vegeta approached. He stopped almost a foot away. Vegeta raised a finger.

"No, Vegeta!" Hermione screamed desperately as she and Gohan attempted to act, only to be restrained by Piccolo. Vegeta grinned wickedly as he knuckled the finger and tapped Malfoy on the chest with it. The effect was instantaneous; Malfoy doubled over and flew backwards over four meters, skidding two more. A silence filled the courtyard. Slowly, Malfoy struggled to sit up, coughing as his system violently sucked in air. He gasped while clutching his chest, staring at Vegeta with astonished fear. Gloating, Vegeta approached where the man had landed.

"Do you understand now? The next time you challenge Prince Vegeta, you will surely die. You have that little girl over there to thank for my sparing of you…but I will not extend the same generosity twice. I don't take any slight on my race, even if it is addressed to the spawn of Kakarot. Kakarot may be a pathetic clown, but he's still (Vegeta glared as Piccolo, Gohan, and Hermione protested) one of mine." Vegeta smirked as he turned and approached the others.

Vegeta's eyes met Hermione's, and he held her gaze. "It would be unwise to try that again," he told her quietly. Hermione looked away quickly.

Lucius Malfoy gained his bearing and watched as the group walked away. _That hurt…and he only used one finger. He barely even touched me! And the mudblood appeared to know that he was capable of it! Draco must have missed something when he wrote me regarding Son. The others shouted him down when he mentioned his race…something about this has Dumbledore written all over it..._

The crowd that had watched the exchange began making their way to the Quidditch arena. Piccolo grimaced as they followed. _So much for entering inconspicuous, _he thought dryly.

They sat in the stands; the wide birth that they had around them told them that rumors had spread. Hermione returned from the concession stand. Ron accepted his every flavor beans. Hermione handed Piccolo a bottled water; he nodded his thanks. She gave Gohan his concession treats."Thank you," he said earnestly.

"Um, Vegeta?" Hermione solicited shyly. Vegeta grunted. "I got you some chocolate frogs." She piled them in his lap.

Vegeta looked at them. "Do they have caffeine?" he asked.

"Well, they are chocolate. I suppose they do."

Vegeta grinned. "Thanks, kid. Piccolo," he turned to the Namek.

Piccolo eyed him warily. Vegeta rarely called him by first name. "Yes?"

Vegeta held up a box, grinning. "Want a frog?"

Blushing, Piccolo spluttered. "WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?!" (((If you want to know what this is about, read Piccolo and the Evil Chocolate Bar.)))

Vegeta chuckled as he bit into the frog, and Gohan laughed earnestly.

"Shut it, Gohan!"

Hermione looked at Gohan curiously. He gave her an I'll-tell-you-later look. Hermione smiled. Something told her it was going to be an interesting story.

Piccolo's eyes narrowed. He pointed at the sky. "Is that normal for this game?"

Hermione shrieked; Piccolo winced painfully. "That bludger's attacking Harry!"

Gohan stood, frowning. He attempted to climb out of the box, but was held back by Piccolo. "You can't interfere, Gohan. No one can know of your power, yet." Gohan growled in frustration as the bludger continue to follow Harry everywhere. The Gryffindors called a time out.

Hermione turned to them."Perhaps we should leave the stands. Harry's probably going to play this out, but we should be ready, just in case Harry needs us."

Piccolo nodded gravely. "All right. But I insist that you be the one to interfere when the time comes. Gohan's emotions sometimes interfere with his logic." Hermione nodded reluctantly. The group made their way downstairs. By the time they reached floor level, the game had already resumed.

Harry continued to twirl, duck, and weave as the large, merciless bullet continued to follow his every move.

"Impressive," Vegeta smirked. But time was on the ball's side. A resounding crack told everyone that the Bludger hit its mark. Clearly injured, the boy made one last ditch effort. He charged toward the Slytherin seeker and shot out his hand, which enclosed on a small, gleaming object.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle; Piccolo covered his ears, wincing. "Gryffindor wins!" Harry hit the ground with a thud and passed out. It quickly became obvious that the bludger wasn't going to quit.

Hermione pointed her wand. "I'm not sure I can hit it from here!" she said frantically as she swished her wrist. As she spoke the incantation, Piccolo grabbed her hand. She felt a tingling sensation as a gold jet bore down on the bludger, causing it to explode.

Hermione stared at her hand, and then looked up at Piccolo in wonder. He smirked. "I doubt you'll have that problem anymore."

Ron grabbed Hermione's shoulders and shook her. "Snap out of it! We have to get to Harry." A few moments later, Gohan, Ron, and Hermione had made their way to Harry. Harry began to stir. Gohan, noting Harry's broken arm, reached into his gi and pulled out a tiny oblong object.

"Gohan-"Piccolo began warningly.

"Come on, Piccolo. Can't I even give him a sensu-"

"Be Quiet!" He snarled harshly, making Ron and Hermione jump.

Professor Lockhart was approached. Gohan groaned. "Everyone, please stand back!" He said with a pompous grin. "I'll handle this."

_This guy's an amateur, _Piccolo thought. _He could actually do more harm than good._

Vegeta sneered in disgust as he watched Lockhart. _What a moron!_

Harry's eyes slid open. He groaned. "Oh, no, not you," he said weakly.

"Poor boy, doesn't know what he's saying. Don't worry, Harry. This won't hurt one bit."

Harry's eyes shot open in wild alert. "No! I'll keep it like this…achhh! I _don't _want pictures of this, Colin."

Piccolo looked at the blond-haired kid taking pictures. Normally, he destroyed countless cameras by telekinesis with no remorse. But as he continued to stare at the kid, he found he couldn't. _Gohan, _Piccolo began quietly.

Gohan started at the sound of Piccolo's voice. _Huh? Piccolo?_

_Listen. Do you see that kid taking pictures?_

Gohan looked. _Yeah. That's Colin Creevey. Boy, is he annoying!_

_Never mind that. I want you to keep an eye on him tonight. His life may be in danger._

Gohan nodded assuredly. _Okay!_

"No, don't," Harry said, but it was too late. Piccolo gasped loudly as he saw him. The boy had lost all the bones in his arm.

Lockhart waved, dismissively. "Oh…well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broken-"

Vegeta laughed derisively, but Piccolo said, "Enough!" Picking up Harry, he said. "Hermione, lead me to the hospital wing."

* * *

Vegeta stood outside of the hospital, leaning against a nearby wall, purposefully ignoring a pale-faced wizard boy who was staring at him, the same one that the one called Harry Potter had lunged at. He approached cautiously.

"Are you Vegeta?"

Vegeta examined his green colors. "So what if I am?" He said rudely.

The boy grinned. "Wicked. I saw what you did to…that man. You were awesome."

Vegeta smirked, his mouth twitched. "Well, I am very powerful. I am one of the strongest fighters in the universe."

"How does a person come by such power?"

Vegeta opened his mouth to tell the boy that he wasn't human when another boy wearing scarlet robes approached. "Quit sucking up, Malfoy."

The boy jumped and smirked. "Please don't stand too close. I don't want your filthy mudblood slime all over me."

Vegeta frowned. _Mudblood…that's the second time I've heard that word today._

The other boy scowled at the pale one, before extending a hand at Vegeta. Surprising himself, Vegeta took it.

"I am Dean Thomas. This charming fellow," he said, jerking his head in Malfoy's direction. "Is Draco Malfoy. You may not recognize him. He's the son of the man you gave the little love tap to earlier."

Noticing the resemblance for the first time, Vegeta glared at the boy. Malfoy, seeing that he had been discovered, scowled at Dean and left.

The boy called Dean chuckled. "His dad probably sent him over here to get information out of you. Gohan told me that for privacy reasons, he decided not to tell anyone about his...er, stuff."

Vegeta raised a brow. "And you know?"

Dean lowered his voice. "No. I don't know anything about gold fighters, Cell Games, or Super Saiyans." He raised his voice, winking. "I don't know anything about that at all." Dean turned and left.

* * *

As people filed into visit Harry, Hermione approached Piccolo. "Thanks for helping me earlier."

Piccolo looked down at her. "What's on your mind?"

Hermione was startled by his directness. _Maybe that explains why Gohan is so direct._ "Well, I wanted to ask you something. When you grabbed my hand, something happened."

"What happened?"

Hermione fidgeted."Well, I started knowing some stuff."

Piccolo smiled. "What kind of stuff?"

Hermione frowned. "I don't know how to explain it."

"Try," he said calmly.

"Well, I started feeling things…things from other people and objects."

"What 'things?'"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do."

"Mmm…movement…flow…power…energy?"

Piccolo nodded. "Nameks have the ability to pass knowledge telepathically. I passed you the knowledge of detecting movement of energy. You used the knowledge to shoot down the target."

Hermione was shocked. "_You_ didn't do it?"

"You already know the answer to that. Your linear thinking allowed you quick recall of the knowledge, as I knew it would."

Hermione stared at him. Why would he do that? She stood and watched her friends. After a while, she looked nauseous, her eyes slowly widening.

Piccolo observed her strange behavior. He gasped in realization. "Hey, stop focusing on my power! It'll make you-"

_Thud._

"-pass out," he finished flatly.

After reviving Hermione from her fainting spell, Madam Pomfrey chased everyone from the ward.

* * *

Hermione, Ron, and Gohan were coming from the library. Hermione and Ron were bickering about the time she had spent in the library. Not realizing that he had stopped, Hermione bumped into Gohan.

"Gohan-"she stopped. She saw that look, the one she had seen when they were on the stairs. In fact, they were standing in almost the exact same spot. But Gohan was looking at a lower flight. Hermione focused in the vicinity that Gohan was looking. Her eyes widened.

"What is that?!" She said loudly. Whatever it was, it was long and powerful.

The silence was deadly. Suddenly, he bellowed. "SHUT YOUR EYES!" Hermione obeyed immediately. Grabbing both Ron and Hermione, he shot up into the air. Sailing two more flights, Hermione heard him say something, heard a door open. Then she felt herself landing on top of Ron.

"Stay here. Make sure no one leaves!" Hermione opened her eyes. They were in Gryffindor common room.

"Gohan, no!" she exclaimed as the portrait closed between them.

* * *

Gohan jumped the staircase, falling gracefully down and landing unnaturally soft. He sensed it as it continued to glide its strong smooth body down the steps. He followed, sensing a ki approach.

_Oh no! Piccolo was right._ Gohan used his super speed to pass the beast. He landed right in front of Colin, who was crouching excitedly.

"Colin?"

"I'm gonna get a picture of it!" Colin whispered excitedly.

"No, Colin! You can't! You should leave…don't look it in the eyes. Go-"

But the snake had chosen that moment to strike at Gohan. As he dodged away, he saw Colin raise the camera to his face as the beast turned his head to look at him-

"NOOO!" It happened as in slow motion. Unable to stop it, Gohan watched in horror as the energy beam struck the lens in the camera. For a second, Colin's body lurched from shock. The strange energy encircled his Ki and squeezed it. The power managed to repress Colin's energy; the energy embedded itself into Colin's skin, forming an incasing barrier. Colin's stiff body collapsed to the floor like a heavy statue. Clearly not satisfied, the monster lunged at the body. Its mouth clamped shut on air.

...

Gohan sped down the corridor to the teacher's lounge with the petrified body, tears streaming down his face. He skidded before the Gargoyle.

"Vegeta!" he choked. The gargoyle moved. Gohan didn't wait for the rotating steps. He flew up the hole and opened the door, breaking the lock.

"Son!" Snape said sharply.

"Gohan?!" Piccolo said in surprise. Vegeta stared at Colin in horrified silence.

Gohan spotted Dumbledore sitting behind the desk. Gohan trembled angrily. "WE HAVE TO STOP THIS!" He yelled hotly. A fierce wind shot through the office as Gohan's anger surfaced. His hair shot up and gleamed yellow fire; his eyes became bright, green coals. Piccolo jumped, Snape flinched, and Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Son," Professor Dumbledore said calmly, "that isn't necessary." But Gohan didn't power down; he glared haughtily at him.

"Gohan!" Piccolo said firmly. "Calm down!" Gohan stabilized, but maintained his transformed state. He looked away from Dumbledore, focusing on Colin's hair instead. Besides his hair and clothes, Colin felt completely rigid. Gohan knew immediately that it was a mistake to look at him. He choked on a sob, but it escaped anyways. Sinking to his knees, he buried his head beside Colin's camera and cried silently.

Vegeta stared at the boy. "That kid's energy is weird! Namek, is it just me, or am I sensing two different powers?"

"It's not just you, Vegeta."

Vegeta stared at the sobbing half Saiyan. "Well, is anyone going to bother telling me what the _hell_ is going on?

Piccolo nodded in agreement. "That's what I'd like to know."


	9. Everything Is Going to the Snakes

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter

**Chapter Nine: Everything Is Going to the Snakes**

* * *

Gohan massaged his head. Last night had been a long night full of explanations, arguments, and temper tantrums. Altogether, there had been three Super Saiyan transformations in Dumbledore's office. Vegeta had transformed twice: once in response to Dumbledore's restraining Gohan from killing the monster, and once in irritation to Severus Snape. The two, Snape and Vegeta, were so similar that one grated the other's nerves…and vice versa.

An exhausted Gohan sought out Harry's ki and shuffled toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. As soon as he entered, he was hugged fiercely. Then his face was slapped.

"You scared me to death, Gohan! Going after that monster! I thought I'd never see you again."

"Aw, come on, Hermione. I can handle it." Hermione glared at him. Gohan blinked stupidly. He stared at her. "Hermione, what happened to you?"

"Huh?"

"You _feel _different." Harry choked on his pumpkin juice. Ron snorted. Hermione shook her head, frowning. Then, her eyes widened.

"Oh…yeah. I've been meaning to ask you…did you go Super last night?"

Gohan started. "Uh, yeah. How did you know?"

Hermione smiled. Gohan stared. Suddenly, his mouth dropped open and he pointed at her.

"You can sense Ki?!" he shouted in disbelief.

Hermione chuckled. "If you mean energy, then I suppose that is a correct assessment."

Gohan laughed earnestly. "Wow, that's great! No wonder you felt different."

Hermione blinked. Then she laughed. "Oh, _that's_ what you meant when you said I felt different. You were talking about my energy."

Gohan stared confusedly. "Well, what else would I mean?"

Hermione blushed. "Oh, never mind." Ron and Harry exchanged grins.

...

Gohan stammered. "WHAT?! You mean that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?!"

Harry nodded. "That's what Dumbledore said when they brought Creevey to the hospital wing. They didn't know I was still awake. Dumbledore said something else. When Professor McGonagall asked who did it, Dumbledore told her the question wasn't who, it was how."

Ron shook his head. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hermione scoffed. "Isn't it obvious?" Ron and Harry shook their heads.

Gohan nodded. "Dumbledore thinks he knows who has opened the Chamber," he said simply.

Hermione nodded, and then shook her head. "But we're missing something. If Dumbledore knows who's opening the Chamber, why isn't he stopping it?"

Gohan squirmed uncomfortably. He was getting close to the line. What should he tell? What shouldn't he tell? "Maybe…he's…protecting someone."

Harry laughed derisively. "You think Dumbledore is protecting the Heir of Slytherin?"

"No. But what if the Heir is using someone else…someone who doesn't know she's being used?"

Hermione shook her head. "That doesn't make sense, Gohan. Why would the Heir need someone else to open the Chamber if he or she was already here?"

A silence ensued. Gohan frowned thoughtfully. "Maybe the Heir is unable to do it by himself. Maybe he needs another."

"Well, that…could…be. But how can we be sure?"

Gohan looked at her. "While we're looking for the Heir, we should also look for someone out of place. The Heir is probably using this person against his or her will…possibly without his or her knowledge."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe you could ask Dumbledore-"

"Dumbledore's not going to tell me who it is," Gohan said, irritated. He was mad at him for not telling him the Chamber was opened before. "I already asked."

Hermione gasped, and Gohan jumped. He had said too much. "Um, Gohan," Harry said, "What do you know about this monster?"

"Don't look it in the eyes," Gohan mumbled uncomfortably.

Harry sighed frustratedly. "We know that already! What else do you know about it?"

Gohan fidgeted. "I can't. Even though I'm mad at Dumbledore, I have to trust him."

Harry turned away angrily. Hermione looked at Gohan with a pained look. "Gohan," she asked gently, "What _can _you tell us?"

Gohan frowned. "Well, so far it has only attacked when someone was isolated. It prefers stealth, so it's most likely to attack when corridor traffic is less. Its gaze is dangerous, potentially lethal. It has poisonous fangs that can also kill."

"What can we do to protect ourselves?" she asked.

"Stay in larger groups. Go out only during normal traffic times. Especially, don't go out late. Never go out alone."

"Hypothetically, what if we run into it?"

"Don't look it in the eyes. Run in the opposite direction. Shout, yell, and draw attention to yourself. If it senses the presence of enough people, it may retreat."

"But Gohan, if we yell, won't it give the creature more targets to look at?"

Gohan winced. "I didn't think of that. I guess that isn't such a good idea. DARN IT! I hate not being able to do anything! I just feel so…so WORTHLESS! WHAT'S THE POINT OF BEING HERE IF…IF…I CAN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING _ABOUT_ IT?!"

Harry's angry face softened a bit, realizing that Gohan was as frustrated as he was. "Gohan," he said gruffly. "Why can't you tell us about it?"

Gohan paced anxiously, hesitating. "Dumbledore seems to think that the Heir of Slytherin poses a greater threat than even the monster. He…wants to force the Heir out into the open. He…thinks the Heir is using an innocent person to carry out his wishes."

Silence filled the bathroom. Gohan knew he was going to have to tell Dumbledore what he had told them. He continued to pace until a tile cracked from the exertion. Then, he leaned against one of the stalls.

Harry scrutinized Gohan, who fidgeted uncomfortably. Harry shook his head. "He seems to trust you more that he does me."

Gohan shook his head musingly. "I don't think that's true. He probably thinks that my Saiyan mind can handle one more emotional trauma. He forgets I am half human. He probably just doesn't want to see you get hurt."

"Just like Dobby," Harry said bitterly. Harry explained who Dobby was, because Gohan looked confused.

"Poor fellow." Gohan said in honest concern. "I hope we can help him somehow."

* * *

"That was pretty close, Mr. Son. Any more information and you might as well have told them the creature is a-"Dumbledore stopped. Gohan snapped his head up angrily.

"You even know what it is?!" He began hotly.

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes. And I'm afraid that I absolutely forbid you to tell them that I know. They are going to have enough problems sorting this out without being blinded with misplaced anger."

"Misplaced?! I WOULD HAVE ALREADY KILLED IT IF YOU-"

"-hadn't told you not to? I wish I could tell you to destroy it, Gohan. But I cannot. I would be signing the death warrant of every single muggle and muggle-born in the world," he choked.

Gohan winced. "Are you saying that this Heir of Slytherin…is as bad as Cell?

"Worse in some ways. Even with his sadistic mind, Cell allowed you and your friends an opportunity to openly defy him. Vol…the Heir of Slytherin won't tolerate resistance of any kind."

"Is Vol his name?"

"Never mind, Gohan. Don't mention-"

"-that to anyone, I know," Gohan said in irritation.

"It's especially important-"

But Gohan had stood. "Anything else that you want to annoy me with before I leave?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "It's little wonder why Severus has taken such a liking to you, Mr. Son. Your naïve directness is so refreshing in a world full of lies. You and Severus have such similarities, regarding your emotional backgrounds. It's a shame he didn't meet you sooner.

"You have done considerably well, considering the burden I have placed on you. I am sorry, Gohan. I wish I didn't have to put you through this."

* * *

Gohan sat at his potions table with Neville, stirring his potion absently. He saw Harry toss something across the room. An explosion brought him out of his reverie. He saw Hermione dart around a corner. When she returned, her robes were bulging. Gohan looked away. Because he had been keeping so many secrets, he decided to stay out of their plans involving the Polyjuice potion.

After fixing student's various swelling body parts, Snape scooped a charred firework from Goyle's cauldron.

Snape snarled. "If I ever find out who threw this, I will personally ensure that the person involved is expelled!" He glared at Harry before rounding on Gohan. "And I'd like to see you after class, Son."

"Oh…okay."

When everyone after class had left, Snape approached Gohan. "You saw who threw that, didn't you?"

Gohan met his eyes. "Yes, sir."

"It was Potter, wasn't it?"

Gohan lowered his gaze. "I cannot say. I'm sorry."

Snape stared at Gohan for a while. Finally, he spoke. "I hope you have a good reason for this, Son. You do realize that I have to punish you? Withholding the names of rule-breakers is unacceptable at this school. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Gohan said dejectedly.

"One week of detention, and that's lenient. Consider yourself warned. Should you ever do this again, I won't be so…generous. I want to see you in the dungeon immediately after dinner. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Gohan stood to leave. "Don't look so upset, Son. You won't be fighting Cell during detention." Gohan stared at Snape in wonder. Turning, he smiled and left.

He caught up with his friends. "So," Harry asked."What happened?"

"Oh, I got a week's worth of detention from Professor Snape."

Ron looked horrified."And…you're actually smiling about that?!"

Hermione snorted. "With everything Gohan has been through in his life? It's almost funny by comparison."

Gohan laughed musingly. "Yeah, funny."

* * *

Snape had been right about one thing: Gohan didn't fight Cell during the detentions. He dueled with Professor Snape instead. Gohan was surprised how strong Snape was with a wand; he went to bed a little sore for the first time in a year. But Gohan picked up things quickly. By the third day, Snape hadn't managed to curse him once, even when he was using nonverbal spells. Snape held up his hand, and Gohan stopped.

"I see we aren't learning much anymore, are we? Very well, from now on, I want you to defend without your wand."

Gohan blinked. "You mean, fighting?"

"Not exactly. I don't want to end up dead. I want you to block my attacks without using magic. Consider it an experiment. Get ready. _Expelliarmus!" _Gohan used an energy shield, but only managed to block a portion of the attack. The rest struck his chest, knocking him into the wall behind him. Gohan got to his feet.

"That's weird," Gohan said. Snape stared at him. "Yeah. Something similar happened when that giant snake tried to hit me with its eye beams. That must mean…that my energy shield is flawed in some way."

"Well, then, perhaps you should try to develop something less penetrable. I'll let you sleep on it. You may go."

* * *

"Come on, Gohan. Come to the dueling club with us?

"It's a waste of time for me, Hermione."

"Please?"

Gohan sighed. "Fine. But you owe me."

...

As Snape divided some people into groups, Gohan approached nervously.

"Professor, isn't it a bit unfair for one person to face me alone?" Snape stared, studying Gohan. He nodded.

"You may have a point. Miss Granger, Miss Bulstrode…change of plans. The two of you will team up against Son."

The large girl glared at Hermione, "Try not to get in my way," she snapped.

Gohan shook his head."You may not want to do that," he said concernedly. Lockhart gave the order to bow and begin. Bulstrode raised her wand.

"Langlock!" Gohan shouted. Bulstrode clutched her mouth, unable to speak because Gohan had glued her tongue to the roof of her mouth. Hermione shot a hex at Gohan, who deflected it easily. Gohan sent a stunning spell toward Hermione, who jumped away, being narrowly missed.

Gohan nodded toward Bulstrode."You may need her." Sighing, Hermione walked over to her "partner" and pointed her wand. Bulstrode flinched as Hermione freed her.

Glaring at Hermione, she said, "I'll work with you, but only because I have to."

Hermione nodded sternly. "Same here."

The two began attacking him in earnest. Over the next few minutes, Hermione had managed to graze Gohan's cheek with a tickling curse. Gohan managed to block and send curses despite squirming and giggling loudly.

Soon all three had stopped dueling, because Hermione was staggering around because of Gohan's Jelly Legs and Millicent Bulstrode was twirling like a ballerina. Gohan's laughter was uncontrollable now, partially from the tickling curse and partially from watching the girls.

Snape began "coughing" again as he watched the scene. Lockhart was telling people to stop, but no one listened until Snape stepped in. He causally flicked his wrist, "Finite Incantatum."

Silence would have filled the room, except that Gohan was still giggling softly. Hermione and Millicent shot annoyed looks at him.

After announcing he was going to teach them how to block unfriendly spells, Professor Lockhart singled out Seamus and Neville. Smirking, Snape suggested Harry and Malfoy be the pair. Gohan groaned. He liked Professor Snape, but he knew that he harbored a sore spot when it came to Harry.

As Lockhart bumbled out some silly exercise to Harry, Snape had pulled Malfoy toward him and whispered something in his ear, both smirking as if they had shared a joke. They took their positions. Malfoy bellowed, _"Serpensortia!"_ Gohan froze in shock as a long, black snake shot from the tip of the wand. Harry didn't move; his eyes followed the snake as it slithered toward him.

Snape smiled. "Don't worry, Potter. I'll get rid of it-"

But Lockhart had reached it first. "Allow me." He pointed at the snake. A bang, the snake flew ten feet into the air before landing with a loud thud. Angrily, the snake turned on Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself to attack.

"_Stop it! Leave him alone!" _Harry hissed. The small beast started. Then, he turned his head back to Justin. Gohan shot between Justin and the cobra.

"You should have listened to him," Gohan said angrily to the adder. "You could have lived!" The snake exploded. Confused, Gohan looked over to see Snape's wand arm extended. He was staring at Harry. He wasn't the only one.

Justin looked at Harry with an angry, fearful gaze. "What are you playing at?" he spat at him around Gohan and stomped off. Gohan stood there, dazed. He had just used his super speed. He looked around. All eyes were on Harry. _Maybe they didn't see._

He felt a tiny pressure on his arm. Looking down, he realized Ron was pulling him. Gohan looked up at Harry, who Hermione was tugging. Silently, both boys allowed themselves to be led away. Nobody spoke until they entered the common room.

Ron whipped on Harry."You're a parselmouth? Why didn't you tell us?"

"A what?" Harry asked.

"A parselmouth…you can speak to snakes."

"Ohhh…yeah, I know. I accidently set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the school once. It told me it had never been to Brazil. So? I bet loads can do it here-"

"No, they can't. It's a very uncommon gift. This is bad!"

"What's bad? If I hadn't told that snake to leave Justin alone…and Gohan even said-"

"That's what you told it?"

"Yes," Gohan said. Hermione, Harry, and Ron jumped, forgetting Gohan was there. "I heard him say it."

Hermione gasped, and Harry and Ron stared. "That means you're one, too."

Gohan shrugged. "Well, I've just heard it. I've never spoke it."

"But could you?" Hermione pressed.

"I guess. But I've never felt the need to."

Harry rounded on Ron. "You didn't hear me?"

"I heard you speaking Snake language…it sounded kinda creepy."

"I was speaking a different language? How can I speak a language without knowing I can?"

"Like Namek knowledge passing," Hermione mumbled.

Harry stared, confused. "What?"

Gohan nodded, understanding what she was getting at. "It sounds something like that. When Guru drew out my dormant energy, he also gave me a sophisticated fighting technique. For some strange reason, it felt like I always had it."

"Same here when Piccolo passed me Ki knowledge."

Harry shook his head skeptically. "So, you're saying a Namek planted all this in my brain?"

Hermione sighed. "No, Harry. All we're saying is that either the knowledge was passed to you in some way, or that you were born with it. Does it feel natural to you?"

He scoffed. "What kind of question is that?! Why don't you ask Son, and leave me alone!"

But Gohan was staring out the window. As they continued to bicker, Gohan picked out a tiny dot sitting on the horizon.

_Piccolo?_

_Yes?_

_Do you think it's weird for someone to talk to snakes?_

_Piccolo chuckled. Snakes aside, Gohan…I already think you're weird._

_Hey! Huh? Wait a minute…you knew?_

_That you were exceptionally gifted when it comes to animals? That's a no brainer, Gohan._

_But did you know I was a parselmouth?_

_Sigh. I suspected it._

_How did you know?_

_Heh. After getting over your fears of predators, you still acted uncomfortably around snakes. Sometimes, I saw you act kindly toward snakes, but then you'd suddenly jump and act strange. I figured that it had to do with snakes because you never did that around other animals._

_I never talked back to them._

_I know. I sensed your hesitation._

_What do I do now? Everyone's going to think I'm weird._

_So? I think you're weird, but that has never stopped me from being your friend. It won't stop other real friends, either._

Gohan smiled. _Thanks, Piccolo._

_Any time, kid._


	10. Concerning Gohan

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter

**Chapter Ten: Concerning Gohan**

* * *

A tall silhouette was nimbly walking through the trees. Making no sound as he made his way, the stranger stopped occasionally, bending down and examining a line of small arachnids as they scurried along the ground hurriedly. He jumped up suddenly as he heard a snapping twig. A beautiful, white, horse creature with a long horn spotted the intruder. Muzzle flaring, it pawed the ground angrily and charged. The stranger stretched out his green hand and caught the beast by the horn. Gently stroking its face with his other hand, he said softly, "Behave yourself." Then he let go. Bewildered, the animal stared in confusion before it fled away in fear.

Two arrows sped toward their tall target; the stranger caught both. A gray-maned centaur galloped into view, pointing a crossbow.

"That wouldn't be wise," the stranger warned in a passive, low voice.

The centaur sneered. "What do humans know about wisdom?"

The stranger raised his face, allowing the moon light to expose a bit of its green pallor. "Who said anything about being human?"

The centaur shifted nervously. "You're not welcome here."

The stranger chuckled. "Your welcome doesn't interest me, Magorian."

Magorian's eyes widened. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

The stranger grinned. "_I _am known by several names…and one of them…was Kami."

The centaur stepped back in shock, wide eyed and fearful, as the stranger turned away and continued following a small line of spiders.

* * *

Gohan sat distractedly in his Transfiguration class. For the first time, the class held no interest whatsoever as he glanced anxiously at the door. There had been another attack. The monster had attacked Justin Fich-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick. Professor McGonagall had left the corridor with Harry, and had entered the classroom without him. Riddled with fear, stress, and pent up anger, he fidgeted with his furry "belt" as he shot furtive glances towards the door.

"Mr. Son!" Professor McGonagall said sharply. Gohan jumped. Everybody was staring at him. The professor pointed at his hair with her wand and spoke an incantation. Frowning, she said. "Mr. Son, you must tell me how you managed to transfigure your hair. The normal finite spell had no effect whatsoever."

"Huh?" Gohan said. He grabbed a spike of hair and pulled it to his eyes. It was blond. "Ahhhh!!!!" he screamed loudly. The class erupted in giggles. He powered down quickly, which he soon discovered was a mistake. Murmuring filled the class as Professor McGonagall stared. Dean shook his head violently, Ron stared wide-eyed, and Hermione mouthed, "Oh, no."

"Come with me, Mr. Son." Gohan miserably followed her from the class. As soon as she shut the door, she spun on him.

"Explain." She commanded.

"Uh…I'm a Super Saiyan?"

"Super what?"

"Aw…nothing. It was an accident. Can we go back inside now?"

"Not until you explain what happened. Are you a metamorphmagus?"

"Meta what?"

"Can you change your appearance at will?"

Gohan bit his lip."J-Just my hair," he replied nervously.

"Oh, Gohan," Harry said as he approached. He looked at Professor McGonagall. "What's going on?"

She rolled her eyes. "We're discussing Mr. Son's hair troubles."

"Oh…split ends?" Harry asked in an innocent, laughing tone. McGonagall fell over. Gohan giggled.

McGonagall stood; her nose flared and her lips thinned. "It seems that he can instantaneously become a blond."

Harry flinched.

Noticing, she scowled. "So, you knew about this? Don't you know that all metamorphmagi must be registered with the ministry?"

Gohan panicked. "But I'm not a meta-whatever! Imma Super Saiyan!"

"Son!" a voice spat sternly. It was Severus Snape. He approached, frowning. After shooting Harry a calculating look, he addressed Gohan. "Son, take Potter to the Gryffindor common room with you. I'll handle this."

As they strode away, Harry glanced at Gohan. "That didn't sound too good."

"You can say that again."

Harry grinned. "That didn't sound too good."

Gohan smirked. "Under normal circumstances that would be funny."

Harry scoffed. "Is there really such a thing as normal circumstances around you?"

Gohan sighed. "I guess not."

Harry snorted. "You're not the only one. Welcome to the club, Gohan Son. I hereby nominate you as president."

Gohan chuckled, scratching his head.

* * *

"Back, beast! Back, back!" George cried as he held a clove of garlic in front of Harry. Harry bellowed at him, even though he appeared to be fighting a smile. Gohan suppressed a giggle.

"Hear ye; hear ye!" Fred announced in the corridor. "Make way for his noble, royal wickedness: the Heir of Slytherin!"

"Git," Harry mumbled, and Fred grinned.

"Beware! Seriously evil wizard coming at _YOU!_" he continued pompously, pointing a finger at a first year Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood, who smiled serenely at him. Fred cackled, "Mwahahahahahahahahaha!" Gohan couldn't take it anymore; he laughed until tears streamed down his face.

"Shut it, Gohan!" Harry snapped, unable to hide his grin.

Fred glared haughtily at Gohan. He boomed. "Oooooh, beware, Son! You have incurred the wrath of his royal Snaky-Ness. Tremble in fear before his awesome might!"

George looked on in mock fright. He stood between Gohan and Harry. "Don't worry, Son. I'll save you! Back, beast! Hyah!"

"I'm…so sorry…Harry," Gohan panted in his bout of uncontrollable, sobbing, mirth, "I…can't…help it!"

Harry shook his head. "Gits."

Fred wasn't finished yet. "So, Lord Snaky-Ness, who is your next victim?"

Harry sighed. "I donno, Snape?"

"Ah, yes! An excellent choice, milord! May the hospital be forever haunted by his stiff, smelly, greasy body!"

Snape had been walking by when he heard. Snorting, he said, "Idiots."

The corridor echoed with the riotous laughter of Gryffindors as Fred and George continued their antics. Gohan was still giggling until he saw Ginny's face. She grabbed Fred's arm and yanked him away.

"Don't! Stop it!" She wailed in anguish.

Fred's grin froze. He patted her gently on the shoulder. "Oh, come on. We're only teasing. We all know that the very idea of Harry being Slytherin's heir is ridiculous." Ginny's face screwed up and she burst from the scene in tears.

Fred and George followed their sister with their eyes until she vanished. But Gohan followed her. Sensing her ki, Gohan found her in a dark classroom.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I'm just being stupid."

"You don't look too good," he said factually.

Mistaking his meaning, she glared at him.

"Seriously, you don't look healthy at all. What's draining your energy?"

Ginny stared at him.

"You should visit the nurse."

"No!" she said panicky.

"Huh?"

"I…I don't like nurses." She said quickly.

Gohan laughed good-naturedly."Oh, you must be like my dad. He hates hospitals. He's scared of needles. Bit ironic, really. But if you don't want to go-"Gohan pulled out a small item from his belt. "-here." He held it out to her.

She looked at it blankly. "It's a bean," she said flatly.

Gohan nodded. "It's a special bean. It'll give you your energy back."

She stared at it suspiciously. Gohan chuckled, and broke it in half. He put one in his mouth and swallowed it. He held the other half out to her. Biting her lip, she took it and placed it into her mouth. Seconds later, her eyes widened as the properties of the sensu took effect.

"That was incredible," she gasped. "What was that?"

Gohan grinned."It's a secret. If you ever need another, just drop by and ask. I'd hate to see you get in the shape you were in again."

She smiled a strained smile. "Thanks, Gohan. You're a sweet person."

Gohan blushed, smiled, and rubbed the back of his head absently. "Aw...it was nothing."

As she left the room, Gohan frowned. Except when his father had had that heart virus, he could never remember someone remaining tired after eating a sensu. But as Ginny stepped across the classroom with renewed strength, he could help but sense her exhaustion.

* * *

Gohan rushed from the castle. Sensing Piccolo's energy close by, he made his way toward the forest. The forest was incredibly dark. He had been walking for five minutes when a solid silver foal spotted him.

"My gosh! What a pretty horse!" Gohan exclaimed softly.

The foal approached him warily. Gohan stood incredibly still. Sensing no evil, the foal came right up to Gohan and sniffed his hand. Gohan stroked it gently, smiling. Suddenly, the foal snapped its head toward a cropping of trees and pranced away fearfully.

"That was quite impressive, little one," a soft, male voice said. Gohan turned toward the speaker. He was a tall centaur with a palomino body. "It is nearly impossible for a unicorn of that age to be wooed by a male human. You must have a pure heart."

"Hi. My name's Gohan."

The centaur chuckled. "It's refreshing to see a child completely lacking in human subtleties. I am Firenze. Now, I must ask you. What are you doing in the forest?"

"I am looking for Piccolo," he replied honestly.

"You believe this Piccolo is within the forest?"

"Well, sure. I feel his energy."

Firenze studied the boy's earnest face. "Tell me what you mean by energy."

Gohan stared in confusion."Well, everyone has energy. It can be weak or strong, and the…signatures are distinct for each life force. Like you. You're about strong enough to kill a tiger with your bare hands."

Firenze's eyes widened at Gohan's last statement. _His assessment of me was quite accurate. Astonishing! And his matter-of-factly speech sounds as though he doesn't fear me at all, despite the gravity of his statement._

"Would you be able to teach me this…energy feeling?"

Gohan frowned thoughtfully. "I suppose I could, but it might take awhile. It took me months to figure it out, even with Piccolo as a teacher. Hmmm. Oh, I know! I'll just do what Piccolo did to Hermione! Give me your hand!" Gohan stretched out his hand eagerly.

Firenze looked at it warily. He examined the boy's face. Satisfied, he took it. Firenze gasped as he felt energy pulse from the child's hand…into his own. His mind flooded with instant images as the child passed the knowledge to him. Even after Gohan released his hand, Firenze's still glowed. He staggered back as he felt the crushing power of the boy's energy in comparison to his own.

"I…see," he gasped. "You are no ordinary human child."

Gohan chuckled. "I'm only half human. Daddy's a Saiyan."

"What are you doing here, Gohan?" a low voice asked quietly. Happily, Gohan turned to face his mentor.

"Hey, Piccolo! I was looking for you," Noticing that Piccolo was studying Firenze, he added. "This is Firenze. He's nice."

"I certainly hope so, because you just told him a lot of things. And the Namekian Passing technique…when did you learn that?!"

"I studied you when you were Passing to Hermione."

Piccolo shook his head, smiling. "You and your father…just when I think I can't be surprised anymore…"

Gohan scratched his head and laughed.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Piccolo continued.

Firenze was taken aback when the child's face suddenly became serious. "Well, there's this girl at school. Her name is Ginny. She was very sick looking, but she wouldn't go see the nurse. I gave her a sensu bean-"

Piccolo gasped loudly. "Gohan!"

"I didn't tell her what it was! But I had to help her."

Piccolo sighed. "Like father, like son. Continue."

"Well, her energy increased, but she still seemed very tired."

Piccolo frowned. "That's irregular. The last time something like that happened is when your father had that heart virus."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm here. I think something's badly wrong."

"How does she act?"

"She seems drained of energy a lot…and she gets upset a lot. She cries quite often."

"Hmmm. Well, I guess there's no harm in giving her a sensu here and there, but you should tell your headmaster what is going on. I find it unsettling that no one is catching this. At any rate, you should keep an eye on her."

"Okay."

"Oh, and while you're here, have you been training?"

"Yeah, but it's hard finding a place. I didn't want to destroy the forest."

"Yeah. Vegeta's been talking to Bulma about that."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. I understand that tomorrow begins your Christmas break?"

"Yes. Can't wait to see everyone, but I hope to come back early."

"I see. Making good friends?"

"No one could replace you, Piccolo."

Piccolo smirked. "Of course not. None of your friends are green."

Gohan grinned mischievously. "I could fix that. But seriously Piccolo, nobody could replace you. You're like a second father to me."

A nerve in Piccolo's jaw worked. He pointed at the school angrily. "Get back to the school," he choked. The he bellowed. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOUR INFERNAL MOTHER WOULD DO TO ME IF YOU WERE EXPELLED?!"

Gohan smiled happily. "Piccolo..." he trailed off as he turned and ran back toward the castle.

Gasping, Piccolo struggled to contain his emotions. "Darn, that kid! Why did he have to go and say something like that?!"

"Because he meant it," Firenze said simply. Piccolo looked back at the centaur. He hadn't been expecting an answer to his question.


	11. Break Time

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter

**Chapter Eleven: Break Time**

* * *

The term ended, and Gohan was heading home, happily flying just below the clouds, taking in the scenery below. "Yeah! I've missed this!"

Piccolo glanced at his former student with a small grin. "And here I thought you were just dying to get home to your mother's cooking."

"Heh heh."

Less than an hour later, they shot down through the tree line and landed neatly, completely soundlesss. "Gohan," Piccolo said. "Maybe your mother would appreciate it if you got a fish."

"Hey, great idea, Piccolo!" Gohan said as he trotted toward the lake. Piccolo began counting. He reached one hundred fifty-six when a large, blue mass came into view. Gohan held it above his head with one hand. Reaching Piccolo, he dropped the fish on the ground, which landed with a resounding thud. He turned his face toward the modest house. "Mommy! I'm home!" He called.

Seconds later, the door swung open violently and fell off its hinges as a woman rushed across the yard and tackled Gohan with a hug. "Gohan! My baby! I've missed you so much!" She released him, drinking him in with her eyes. "My! You've grown a bit!"

Gohan scratched his head. "Heh. Hey, Mommy! Look what I brought!"

Chi-Chi looked where her son was pointing. She smiled. "I see it's gonna be fish tonight."

"It was Piccolo's idea." Chi-Chi glanced over at her son's tall companion. Piccolo stiffened.

Chi-Chi walked over and patted his shoulder. "That was good thinking, Piccolo. Joining us for dinner?"

Blushing at her touch, Piccolo looked at the ground. "Perhaps I shouldn't."

"Oh, come on!" Gohan pleaded.

Chi-Chi nodded. "It would make Gohan really happy. Besides, I'm going to be a little busy," she added with a wry smile. As if on cue, a loud wail came from inside the house.

Piccolo started from the noise, and Gohan pointed toward the house. "Mom, what's that sound?"

"Oh, your brother probably wants his diaper changed."

Piccolo gasped loudly, and Gohan stepped back. "Ahhhhhh! I have a brother?!"

Chi-Chi chuckled. "Of course you do, silly. Don't you remember when I started gaining weight? Didn't you find that a bit odd?"

Gohan scratched his head, blushing. "I thought maybe it was just a phase."

Chi-Chi laughed heartily. "You're so like your father. Come on, some little guy would like to meet his older brother."

Goten was an energetic, precocious baby. Gohan marveled at how Chi-Chi managed to keep him from destroying the entire house. The baby crawled through the house at an amazing pace; Gohan chased after him while his mother cooked dinner. The child appeared enthralled at the sport, flabbergasting Gohan with his incredible speed.

"Piccolo," he panted as he crashed his head through the hallway wall for the third time, "Could you give me a hand?"

Piccolo smirked. "Heh. Haven't heard _that one_ in a while."

* * *

Gohan didn't convince his mother to allow him to return early, but he did manage to get her permission to visit the school on Christmas morning. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were happy to see him.

"Hey, Gohan. Good thing you're here…We can give you your presents on time…because it would probably have exhausted our owls to go all the way to your house, we were going to wait until you came back," Hermione explained.

Gohan smiled, and gave them three small identical boxes. Ron eyed them suspiciously. "These aren't engagement rings, are they?" Gohan laughed heartly, painfully clutching his sides.

"Just open them," he said, eyes streaming.

Hermione gasped. She had managed to open hers first. "Gohan! You really…I can't…these are expensive, aren't they?" She held up two small objects that resembled large pills with push buttons.

"Aw…don't worry. Bulma gave me an entire boxful when I started school."

Hermione started."Bulma…Bulma Briefs? Of Capsule Corperation?"

"Ha! Yes!" Ron exsulted victoriously.

Hermione stared. "Huh?"

"I finally know something that you don't! Gohan's father is a friend of Bulma's!" Ron grinned.

Hermione smiled, amusedly shaking her head. "So I guess it's safe to assume what's in the other boxes?"

Gohan grinned. "Yep. The pink one is a storage trunk, and the blue one stores some food and water."

Ron's mouth fell open. "You mean…I've got two?"

"Sure do."

Ron sat on a bed in a daze.

"What's the matter, Ron?" Gohan asked, but Harry put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head warningly.

"Thanks," Ron mumbled, his ears turning red.

Harry grinned sadly. "Thanks, Gohan. It's sad to say, but these are almost worthless to me right now."

Gohan stiffened. "They…they are?"

Harry nodded sadly. "I can't use them. If the Dursleys ever discovered that I had Dino Caps, they'd take them away."

"Aw! I'm sorry, Harry. I wish I'd known that earlier. I would've gotten you something else."

Harry smiled a funny smile. "Strangely though, I wouldn't take anything else for them. They are a gift from a real friend. I'll keep them safe."

Hermione hugged Gohan fiercely. "Thanks, Gohan. I'm sorry that my gift won't be as great as yours." She handed him a quaffle-sized box.

"Don't be silly," he laughed as he opened the box. Gohan gasped in earnest. "Oh, wow! Chocolate frogs, my favorite! Thank you!" Hermione stared at him as he tore into one enthusiastically and bit off the frog's head. Harry and Ron grinned at each other appreciatively.

"You've got more," Harry said, pointing at Gohan's bed. Gohan walked over and picked up the first package.

Ron turned pink. "Oh, my mum sent you something. I told her a little about you, without going into details."

Gohan smiled. "That's okay." He tore into the package. It contained a blue sweater and a fair-sized bag of fudge. "Oh neat! I can wear it under my gi when its colder…it even matches my waist tie! I'll have to write her a letter!" Gohan also got a set of enchanted coloring pencils from Harry (Gohan loves to draw).

Gohan giggled. "Aw, Mom. Why did you send me a gift here? I'm coming back anyways." He held up an advanced chemistry book.

Hermione gasped. "Can I see that?" she squealed excitedly as Gohan handed it over.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Can you actually do that stuff?"

"Yeah. My mom's into academics and education. She's hoping I get into Harvard."

Gohan lifted another package and opened it. "Neat! Professor Snape bought me a Dark Arts Defense Book."

Harry jumped. Ron dropped his every flavor beans in shock."That git got you a gift?"

Gohan shrugged."Sure, I got him one."

Ron looked horrified. "What?! You actually got him a Christmas present?"

Gohan looked confused. "What's wrong? I got all my teachers gifts." For some reason, Hermione sighed in relief.

Ron rounded on her. "You didn't! Tell me you didn't get that slimy git a gift, too?"

Hermione scoffed in annoyance.

'Did he give you something?!"

"Oh, just drop it, Ron," Harry said in agitation. Ron stared at them in disbelief.

Harry shrugged. He knew that Gohan was on decent terms with Snape. As much as he hated Snape, he didn't want to ruin it for Gohan. The truth was, that whenever Gohan was around Snape made half of an effort to be civil toward Harry. He could tell that Gohan had remarkable influence on the potions master. It impressed Harry deeply how Gohan affected people. As much as Snape tried to hide it, Harry could tell that Snape cared deeply for the innocent half Saiyan. Harry looked over at Hermione and could tell she was thinking along the same lines.

As Gohan jumped from the window and took off, the three watched him as he waved at them. He shot forward with a burst of energy. Within seconds, he had completely vanished from the horizon.

"I don't know what's more surprising," Hermione said in wonder. "The fact that he's so incredible…or the fact that he's completely oblivious to the fact that he's so incredible."

Harry nodded. "He's so simple when it comes to things…so black-and-white. It's refreshing…and yet annoying…often at the same time. I hope he never changes."

Hermione chuckled. "He's so amazing! He flies unaided like it's nothing yet he marvels over a box of chocolate frogs…I wish I could enjoy life like that."

Ron scoffed. "Flying's nothing! I'd like to know how he can be so friendly with Snape…as far as I'm concerned, that's far more miraculous than flying!"

Hermione looked over at Ron, clearly impressed. "You know, Ron? That's the most deeply profound thing you have ever said."

Ron blushed.

* * *

Gohan had arrived home to a full house. Upon learning Gohan would be returning that afternoon, the entire Z- gang had came over.

"Oh, wow! Hi, everybody," Gohan waved, then bowed under Chi-Chi's stern gaze. "Good afternoon," he added. The entire room filled with soft laughter.

"Hey, Gohan, buddy," Krillin said. "Still polite as ever, huh?"

Gohan chuckled.

Vegeta nudged him roughly, handing him an envelope. "Here. It's from the woman-"

Bulma cut in. "It's a Christmas present from me _and _Vegeta. I had it wrapped, but Vegeta refused to give it to you like that."

"Oh, that's okay. It's another capsule, right."

"That's right, kiddo. But it's a special one. Your very own personal GR room."

Gohan shook excitedly. "Really?! Oh wow! Thanks, Vegeta! Thanks, Bulma!" He hugged Bulma first. When he approached Vegeta, Vegeta harrumped.

"Don't even think about it, kid." Gohan shrugged and turned away, grinning mischieviously. His form vanished and reappeared, hugging Vegeta around the middle(Vegeta gasped loudly from shock) before speeding off. Everyone else laughed.

Vegeta fumed. "Why you…no one makes a mockery of Prince Vegeta!" He shot off after Gohan. "Get back here, spawn of Kakarot!"

Ten minutes later, both returned with scuffs and bruises, both grinning. "Enjoy the spar, Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"It was adequate."

"Good, because you won't get another til next year. Merry Christmas, Vegeta."

Vegeta started in surprise, then smirked. "I see, my Christmas present. How appropriate. At least you aren't as completely clueless as Kakarot. Last year, that _clown_ actually bought me socks."

Gohan chuckled. Chi-Chi sighed. "Somethings will never change." Once more, the mountains echoed with jovial laughter.

* * *

Gohan sighed, happily hovering in the starry night skies. He glanced over his shoulder into the night. "Hey, Mr. Piccolo."

"Hmph. Haven't heard that in a while. Enjoying the view?"

Gohan inhaled deeply. "Yeah. I forgot how beautiful it is. I got you something." He reached inside his gi, pulling out a stiff piece of paper. Piccolo took it, examining it.

It was a moving color photograph. It was an enchanted version of the photograph Chi-Chi had taken of Gohan, Goku, and him just before the arrival of the androids. Goku was already standing in the frame, laughing at something off camera. Suddenly, a tailess Gohan had slowly emmerged into the frame from the left, walking backwards as he attempted to pull someone else into the frame. That someone stumbled, nearly bowling Gohan over as he fought to regain control of his own feet. Suddenly, all three shrank back as though they were being scolded by someone. Blushing, the reluctant party slowly stood taller, crossing his arms over his chest. Gohan leaned sideways, looking back at the two adults. Goku was characteristically scratching his head and laughing goofily. Gohan said something to the other one, who immediately unfolded his arms and placed his hand on the boy's head.

Piccolo's facial muscles hardened. Unable to speak, he nodded his approval of the gift.

Gohan nodded happily. "Oh, and I found the new outfits on my bed. Thank you."

Piccolo cleared his throat. "Well, I…uh…am heading back to the school. Someone needs to keep an eye on things while you're away."

"Right. I'll see you, Piccolo."

"Later, Gohan."

* * *

Days later, Gohan was sitting in the Griffindor common room, smiling a surprised, enthusiatic smile as Harry and Ron told him what had happened with the Polyjuice potion. "Wow! Awesome! I've never seen a _girl_ with a tail before…when can we visit?"

Ron cackled loudly at Gohan's response. Harry chuckled at his friend. "Gohan, you are _something _else."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Harry shot him a knowing look. "We weren't talking about _that_, Gohan."

Gohan looked bewildered. "Oh."

Harry and Ron continued to laugh as Gohan naively scratched his head. "How strange!"

Then, they all laughed.


	12. A Diary Riddle

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter

**Chapter Twelve: A Diary Riddle**

* * *

Hermione stayed in the hospital for several weeks. Her disappearence from classes had sparked an inquiry by students who believed that she was attacked. Gohan faced incessant questioning from his fellow peers. But to his credit, he said nothing more than the fact that she was fine.

Gohan was sitting in a chair, peering absently out a window, when Ron had snatched something from beneath Hermione's pillow. He read what was apparently an autographed get-well card signed by Gulderoy Lockhart. They were bickering about his competency as a wizard.

Ron turned to Gohan. "Tell Hermione what you think of him, Gohan."

Gohan shrugged as he reiterated,"He reminds me of Mr. Satan." Harry and Ron found this so funny that Madam Pomfrey chased them out for being too noisy.

They were walking the corridor discussing Lockhart further. Suddenly, an angry outburst from the floor above caught their attention.

"That was Filch," Harry said. Fearing another possible attack, they snuck up the stairs and listened while out of sight. Filch was hysterically shrieking about having to mop. When he left, the three boys turned the corner.

Water was seeping beneath Moaning Myrtle's bathroom door into the hallway. They could hear her eerie wails echoing off the walls inside.

"Come to throw something else at me?" she rambled desolately.

Harry made his way over to her. "Why would I throw something at you?"

She scoffed. "Don't ask me! I was minding my own business when someone throws a book at me."

Harry shook his head. "What's the big deal? It can't hurt you."

Myrtle glared and stood to her full height. "That's a fine point! Let's all throw books at Myrtle because she can't feel it! And let's make a game of it, hmm? Fifty points if it goes through her head!"

"Well, who threw it-"

She snorted. "I don't know…I was sitting in the U-Bend…and it fell through my head. It's over there," she wailed, gesturing to a small, thin book lying under a sink.

Harry tried to pick it, but Ron stopped him. While the two bickered over how safe the book was, Gohan bent over and poked it with his wand. His wand lurched unpleasantly. He suddenly felt the sensation that he had felt on the train when he was examining the wand. But this time, it felt as though his wand had reproached him. Gohan stared at the book; there was something repulsively familiar about the book. He tried to remember what it was, but found his mind unfocused. Harry ducked under Ron's arm and picked it up.

Gohan stood on the opposite side of the diary as Harry opened the book. Gohan sensed a strange energy coming from it. His wand lurched again. Gohan shivered.

"T.M. Riddle?" Ron said, "I've seen that name. He got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago."

Harry looked impressed. "How did you know that?"

Ron laughed bitterly. "Because I cleaned that shield fifty times during detention. Filch made me after I belched slugs on it. I looked on that name long enough to ever forget it."

"He never wrote in it," Harry said in disappointment after flipping through the pages. He closed it and flipped to its back. "He must have been Muggle-born…to have bought it from Vauxhall Road…"

Ron smirked and said something, Gohan only hearing "Myrtle" and "fifty". Harry put it in his pocket.

Harry handed Hermione the diary. After examining it closely, she turned to Gohan.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yes. I don't like it." Gohan shifted uncomfortably.

"What?" Harry asked.

Hermione frowned. "This book has a ki. But that's impossible, isn't it?"

"If it was impossible, then it wouldn't be sparking like that…it definitely has energy."

Sighing, Hermione pulled out her wand and began tapping it. "It also feels kind of familiar for some reason," she said softly. "It reminds me of a dream."

"A dream?" Harry asked interestedly.

"Yes. Whenever I have a dream, it's always the same one. I'm all alone in the darkness…all except for this guilded silver-and-gold box. Something about this diary reminds me of that box."

"Do you know what's in the box?" Gohan asked.

Hermione's jaw twitched. "The box is somewhat clear. There's some sort of wispy fluid-like strands inside the box. Sometimes it contorts into grotesque shapes. It echoes somewhat, but when I wake up, I can never remember what I heard. For some reason the dream is scary to me."

Ron laughed. "Now we know why _you're_ so scary."

Hermione stiffened. "Everyone has their quirks, Ronald," she snapped.

"I'd like to know why someone tried to get rid of it. I'd also like to know why Riddle got that award."

"Could be anything…" Ron trailed off.

Harry and Hermione was giving each other knowing looks.

"What?" Ron said.

"Malfoy said that the Chamber was opened fifty years ago," Harry said quietly.

"Yeah…"

"The diary is fifty years old…" Hermione added.

Ron and Gohan both spoke at the same time; Ron said, "So?" but Gohan said, "Oh!"

Hermione nodded at Gohan. "The person who opened the Chamber last time was expelled _fifty years ago_…and T.M. Riddle got Special Awards for Services to the school _fifty years ago_…well, what if Riddle caught the Heir of Slytherin? His diary could tell us everything: where the chamber is, what's in it, how to open it? The Heir wouldn't want this lying around."

"Just one problem, Hermione, there's nothing in the diary." Ron said smugly.

"We'll see about that," she said, performing a spell to reveal invisible ink, which failed.

"Even so," Gohan said. "I still don't think we should trust it completely. The book's energy doesn't feel right."

She pulled out an eraser. "I agree. We can explore this and still be cautious." She erased the page. Nothing happened. Sighing, she handed the book back to Harry.

* * *

Over the next several days, Gohan, Harry, and Hermione continued to discuss the book. Gohan noticed that Hermione seemed a little tired.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She sighed. "Yes. I've started having the old nightmare again. This book thing and all." But her fear of the dreams didn't deter her. Finally, the four of them agreed to visit the trophy room. They discovered that Riddle had also procured a medal for Magical Merit as well as head boyship.

Ron mumbled that Riddle reminded him of Percy.

* * *

As the days passed, Gohan was getting antsy. Not only was he failing to find the Heir of Slytherin, but he had also failed to find the person who was being used. It all seemed so confusing to him. By placing himself in the middle of things with Harry, he had hoped that things would fall into place. But as time ticked by, Gohan was getting desparate.

The monster hadn't attacked anyone for a long while. Gohan hoped it would stay gone for good, but he knew better than assuming it would. He had too much experience with evil doers to know: this wasn't over.

The spirit of anxiety had lifted somewhat. Half of the school had returned to normal lifes. But Gohan was filled with dread and an overwhelming feeling of helplessness. He hadn't felt this terrible since Frieza.

To make things worse, Lockhart was telling people that he had frightened the Heir from acting. Although most of the students were too smart for this, some had actually adopted a false sense of security. Gohan was angry. He felt that Lockhart was almost as potentially dangerous as the monster for giving everyone false hopes.

So on February fourteenth, a weary and frustrated Gohan walked into the Grand Hall. He jumped back. Everything was pink, red, and white. Flowers and hearts were everywhere…and the one responsible…who else? He was sitting at the teacher's table with pink robes.

After notifying them of the sickly sweet horrors that waited them that day, he traisped from the table. He stopped right in front of Harry and said something with a wink. Seething, Gohan stood away from the table.

"YOU ARE COMPLETELY CLUELESS!" Gohan bellowed, his voice echoing off of the walls and ceiling. Suddenly, all eyes were on Gohan and Lockhart. Growling, Gohan grabbed his book bag and stalked from the table.

Lockhart, noticing all of the stares, chuckled and announced, "Stress from the upcoming exams…poor fellow."

Harry and Ron rose and left, Hermione following reluctantly. They found Gohan sitting in his first class, glaring angrily.

He vented. "What's the matter with him?! People are in danger, and he has the nerve to tell them they're safe?"

"Gohan," Hermione began softly. "Maybe he thinks-"

"No! He's just playing to the crowd…just like Hercule. He's no different." Hermione went to her desk, resignedly. She had never heard him so angry before. She never pegged Gohan as being a jealous type; she decided it was his overzealous concern for the people that caused him to flare so angrily.

...

Gohan kept to himself for most of the day. Severely agitated, he decided it wasn't safe to interact with anyone. He even ignored the teachers; he sat at his desk all day with his eyes closed in meditation. For some reason, maybe because their lessons were being constantly interupted by valentine-bearing, cupid-dressed dwarfs anyways, the teachers didn't disturb him.

He only came out of his preoccupation when he came across a scene in the corridors. Harry was fighting a dwarf who was sitting on his ankles, singing a valentine. People burst into riotous laughter as Harry stumbled to gather his belongings, his bag being seemingly ripped. Malfoy picked up something with a sneer. Gohan immediately recognised it as Riddle's diary. He heard a gasp; he looked over at Ginny, who wore a horror-struck expression. He refocused on Harry. While Harry demanded it back several times, Malfoy held it up tauntingly. Using his flash speed, Gohan raced behind Malfoy and yanked the diary from his hand. Then he flash sped back to his original position ten feet behind Harry.

Malfoy and Harry looked at his empty hand in bewilderment. Gohan tapped Harry on the shoulder and nodded knowingly. Understanding the message, Harry and Gohan turned away, Ron following, and walked toward their next class. Gohan handed him the diary.

"I didn't even see you get it…that was fast!"

Gohan chuckled. "Thanks. Just try not to lose it again. I hate touching it."

Just then, they heard Malfoy,"I don't think Potter liked your valentine." Harry and Gohan whipped around to see Ginny run with her hands over her face. Ron angrily pulled out his wand, but Harry and Gohan drug him to class. Once in Charms class, however, Gohan resumed his aloof behavior. Strangely enough, Professor Flitwick allowed it.

* * *

"Gohan…are you awake?"

Gohan pulled his curtain back. "Yeah…what's up, Harry?"

"The diary…I've figured it out."

Gohan sat up. "Really?"

"Yeah. Come see."

Gohan stepped off his bed and onto Harry's.

Harry wrote, "Someone tried to flush it down a toilet."

The words slowly sank into the page and disappeared. Other words took their place. _"How fortuante I recorded my memories in something more lasting than ink. I always knew that someone wouldn't want this diary read."_

Harry wrote, "What do you mean?"

"_I've witnessed horrible things…things that were kept hidden…things that happened at Hogwarts."_

"That's where I am. Terrible things are happening now…do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?"

"_Of course. We were told it was only a legend, but in my fifth year, the Chamber was opened. The monster attacked several students, killing one. But I caught the person. He was expelled. They gave me an award and forbade me to speak of it. But I knew it would happen again. The guilty one was not imprisoned."_

"It's happening again," Harry wrote. "Can you tell me who did it?"

"_Better…I can show you. Don't take my word for it…you can see it yourself."_

Harry and Gohan looked at each other. New words formed. _"Let me show you."_

"I don't like this, Harry…"

Harry nodded. "But what choice do we have?"

Gohan sighed.

"I'll go. You wait here. If anything bad happens, you can get a teacher or something."

Gohan shook his head stubbornly. "No way I'm letting you go alone! I'm coming, too!"

Harry wrote, "Can I bring a friend?"

The words diappeared. After an extended pause, the words formed. _"Certainly."_

Gohan and Harry looked at each other before Harry wrote, "Okay."

Without warning, the pages flipped as though being struck by wind, stopping on June thirteenth. A small picture appeared on the page. Grasping Gohan by the arm, he leaned forward to get a closer look. With his eye less than an inch away from the tiny picture, Gohan felt Harry's body give a nasty lurch as he was being sucked into the book. Gohan allowed himself to be dragged along. Soon, both boys felt themselves falling.

Gohan noticed it when he used his energy to slow the fall; they both managed to hit the floor feet first. Gohan looked at Harry. "We need to be careful. Something here is disrupting my power flow."

They looked around and started with a gasp. They were in Dumbledore's office, but the man behind the desk wasn't Dumbledore.

"How strange," Gohan said quietly. "Everything here has the same energy as the book."

But Harry was addressing the man. "Sorry. I didn't mean to butt in…er, I'll just go…" The man, however, completely ignored him.

"Uh, Harry? This is a memory, isn't it?"

"Yeah?"

"So it stands to reason that no one is going to see us…you know, because we aren't part of the memory."

"Oh…right."

There was a knock on the door. "Enter."

A handsome boy of around sixteen stepped past the threshold, removing his pointed hat. He was tall, had black hair, and a silver prefect badge.

"Riddle," the old man motioned for him.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster Dippet?" asked Riddle nervously.

"Have a seat. I have been reading the letter you sent."

"I see." He sad down, clasping his hands together tightly.

"I am sorry, dear boy. I cannot possibly allow you to stay over the summer. Don't you want to go home?"

"No, sir. I'd much rather stay here than to go back to that-that-"

"You live in a Muggle orphanage, is that correct?"

Riddle blushed, "Yes, sir."

"Muggle-born?"

"Half-blood, sir. Muggle father, witch mother."

"And your parents?"

"Mother lived only long enough to name me, sir. Tom after my father, and Marvolo after her father."

Dippet looked on sadly. "I could have made special arrangements, Tom, but I'm afraid it's out of the question now-"

"Because of the attacks?" Harry and Gohan looked at each other.

"Precisely. I would be a fool to allow you to remain over the summer, especially after the death of that poor girl. You'll be much safer at the orphange by far. As a matter of fact, the govenors are considering to close the school-"

Riddle's eyes widened. "No! What if the attacks stopped…what if the culprit is captured?"

"What do you mean? Do you know something?"

"No, sir." Riddle said way too quickly, but Dippet didn't notice.

Sighing, he said disappointedly, "You may go,Tom…"

Riddle slipped off the chair and left, Harry and Gohan in pursuit. He stopped mid-hallway, deeply frowning in thought. Finally, he took off toward the dungeons. He entered the same room where Snape had potions and closed the door to a small crack. Harry and Gohan could see him peeking out the narrow slit. It seemed like forever they waited. Suddenly, they could hear someone sneaking toward them. Whoever it was passed the door Riddle was hiding behind without a second thought. After a few seconds, Riddle emmerged from the classroom quietly and followed.

"Come on," somebody whispered. "I've got teh get yer out of here." Harry glanced back at Gohan with a fearful, knowing look.

Riddle whipped around the corner. "Evening, Rubeus."

The giant boy slammed a lid shut and spun around. "Tom, what yer doin' here?"

"It's over, Rubeus. I'm afraid I have to turn you in. If the attacks don't stop, they're going to close the school-"

"It..it never killed anyone," the boy stammered helplessly.

"I don't think you meant it to hurt anyone, but monsters don't make good pets-"

"IT WASN'T HIM!" The boy roared. "He wouldn't…never-"

Sighing, Riddle took out his wand. "Stand aside, Rubeus."

Riddle twirled his wand. The force of the spell illiminated the room with a bright explosion that knocked the door with such a force that the giant boy hit the opposite wall. Harry shrieked as a huge monster with multiple legs came out, bowled over Riddle, and made its escape.

Riddle attempted a pursuit, but the huge boy jumped him and wrestled his wand away as he screamed, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

The scene began spinning; Harry and Gohan felt themselves falling up,and both landed on Harry's four poster bed, back in the present. The diary lay open on Harry's stomach.

Gohan was the first to stir. "Woah…that was crasy. I feel sorta drained…I need some food." He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a capsule. The capsule became a large refridgerator.

"Mind if I join you?" Harry asked weakly.

"Shor,"Gohan said with a mouth full of a cheese brick. "Hewp yasewp." Harry clumsily staggered to the fridge as Ron burst through the door.

"There you are! Woah…look at the food! It's a wonder you don't get fat, Gohan. You're always eating."

Gohan chucked sheepishly while munching a drumstick. Harry shakily took another drink of soda.

Ron stared at him. "What happened to you?"

"Hagrid. Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets."

Gohan choked. Swallowing his food, Gohan looked at Harry. "No way," he said firmly.

Harry stared. "But Gohan, you saw it, too."

Gohan shook his head."That _isn't _the monster, Harry. Something else is going on. It has to be."

Harry frowned. "You've seen it?!"

Gohan's jaw dropped. "Ahhhhh!" He gasped loudly.

Harry glared. "Out with it!"

"I…I can't. Not yet."

Harry growled in frustration. "GOHAN!"

"I'm…sorry."

Harry scowled at Gohan. "Fine." He spat angrily and turned away.

"Spi-spiders-" Gohan stammered.

Harry whipped around. "What?"

"The spiders…I think they're afraid."

"Afraid of what?!"

"T-the monster."

Harry approached Gohan and glared at him. Somewhat annoyed at being ignored, Ron said loudly, "Would someone tell what the hell this is all about?!"

Harry and Gohan jumped. Harry smiled a little, and Gohan gave a quiet chuckle. They sat on the edge of the bed and began their story.


	13. Prisons

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter

**Chapter Thirteen: Prisons**

* * *

"Why don't we ask Hagrid?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh, that'll be a cheerful visit-"Ron then ventured a tactless question they might ask him.

Hermione sighed in frustration. "Gohan, I understand your reluctance to go against Dumbledore. Is there anything else you can tell us about the monster?"

Harry scoffed. He was still agitated at Gohan.

In the end, they decided not to ask Hagrid unless someone else was attacked. It had been four months since Justin and Nearly Headless Nick had been attacked. Things began returning to normal. Ernie Macmillan was even beginning to be polite to Harry. The Mandrakes were growing rapidly and nearly ready for the potion.

* * *

The only two that seemed to be taking the threat seriously were Gohan and Ginny. Gohan began stalking the halls with a new fervor to find the Heir. Ginny, however, was looking as pale and sickly as ever. Gohan had given her two sensu beans already, but her energy kept draining faster and faster.

Gohan was thinking about Ginny when Hermione said, "This could potentially affect our futures."

Gohan blinked stupidly. "Huh?"

"As long as I can give up potions," Harry replied.

Ron shook his head miserably. "We can't. We keep all of our old subjects. If I could, I'd ditch Defense-"

"Ron! That's an important-"

"Not with Lockhart teaching…only thing I've learned from him is not to set pixies loose-"

Harry grinned. "Too bad you didn't learn not to brag."

Ron bristled. "Hey! Don't compare me to him! I am nowhere near as bad-"

"I know. I was only teasing," he sighed, watching as Neville Longbottom perused some letters concernedly.

When Gohan had to pick his classes, he chose everything Hermione did except for Muggles studies. He already lived with Muggles, so he didn't see the point of studying it. Hermione, however, was interested in wizarding views of Muggles. Harry and Ron had selected identical classes.

* * *

Gohan became quieter and more reclusive as the days passed. He was still friendly, but more thoughtful. He walked up toward the dormitory to retrieve a book when he saw Harry digging in a mess. Someone had ransacked Harry's possession. Harry nodded to Ron. He walked over and muttered to him, "Riddle's diary is missing."

"What?!" Harry nodded affirmatively then saw Gohan looking at them. Annoyed, Harry turned away and stalked toward the door, Ron following.

Gohan frowned thoughtfully. He didn't trust that diary any more than he trusted Cell. Still, he found it strange that anyone would take it. The only people that knew about it were Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gohan. Malfoy had seen it, but he was Slytherin. Only someone knowing the Gryffindor password could have entered; that ruled out Malfoy.

Suddenly, Gohan's eyes widened. Ginny. Ginny had looked horrified when she saw the diary the day Malfoy had picked it up. But how would she know about it? And why would she have taken it? Gohan raced down the stairs. He shot out of the portrait and looked around frantically. Nothing. He closed his eyes, trying to find her energy signature. He couldn't.

He sought out Harry and Ron instead. "Have you seen Ginny?" he asked.

Ron stared, but Harry wrinkled his nose. "It's not our fault if you can't keep up with a girlfriend." Pulling Ron, he walked away.

Gohan flash sped in front of them. "Please! It's urgent! Have you seen her?"

"No! I've got more important matters to worry about, Son" He said coldly. Apparently, he hadn't forgotten that Gohan was still keeping secrets.

* * *

Gohan hadn't slept. He had spent every moment looking for Ginny. For some reason that he couldn't seem to think or remember, he sensed that Ginny was in danger. Not from the monster, but from something else. He knew better than to ignore his instincts. So it was with a heavy heart that he reluctantly allowed Hermione to pull him to go with them to get Harry's Quidditch things the following day.

"After the game, you should get some rest. You look terrible," she said. Harry scoffed. They were on the marble staircase when both Gohan and Harry jumped.

"_Let me kill now…this time kill…tear…rip…"_

"That voice!" Harry exclaimed. Ron looked confused, but Hermione exclaimed.

"I think I get it! I understand now…I need to go to the library." She darted away.

"What does she understand?" Harry muttered distractedly. Gohan followed her with his eyes until she disappeared. Unable to hear it again, Harry bolted up the staircases to get his things. He snorted when he saw that Gohan was still with Ron. Sensing Harry's hostility, Gohan turned and strode away. Harry followed from a distance shooting an angrier glare at Gohan's back before continuing his conversation with Ron.

As they walked up toward the arena, Gohan stopped, causing both Harry and Ron to bump into him.

"Gohan-"Harry began in annoyance but stopped.

Gohan's eyes looked almost vacant as he stared ahead, seeing nothing in front of him. Something snapped; his eyes suddenly bulged in anguished horror.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed and shot back toward the castle with quick speed.

Unnerved, Ron mumbled, "What's his problem?"

Harry glared at him, "Who cares? He's probably been beaten over the head one time too many. Let's go." But as they continued to the pitch, Harry glanced over his shoulder in concern. Even though he was mad at Gohan, he still cared about him.

...

"LET GO!" A blond Gohan bellowed wildly as he tried to free himself from his mentor and a blond Vegeta. "LET ME GO NOW!" The teachers shrunk back from the emotionally frenzied half Saiyan and his companions.

"Calm down, Gohan. Try to think-"Piccolo was cut off.

"I DON'T WANT TO THINK! ALL I WANT TO DO IS TO DESTROY IT!"

Piccolo sighed. He looked at Vegeta and nodded. "I'm really sorry about this, Gohan-"

"Huh?"

Vegeta stuck the boy near the base of his spine. Gohan grunted loudly as his body lurched; his eyes popped in surprise. He lost his Super Saiyan transformation as his eyes slowly closed with a wearied sigh. No longer conscious, the boy fell twenty feet from the air, landing on top of the stiff, petrified body of Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hermione examined her dark surroundings. "If this is what it's like to be dead, it's going to be really boring." An illuminated object caught her attention. She looked at it.

"Oh, no. Not you," she moaned at the shiny clear golden box. She approached it cautiously. She gasped. The surface had a large fissure.

"Well, that's new." She brushed the gilded surface with her finger tips. She heard a sinister tinkling. Suddenly, a silver strand shot from the crack and shot partially through her hand. Hermione shrieked as painful images, sounds, and smells penetrated her conscious. She pushed against the box with her free hand and feet. The strand slowly removed from her hand. Free, she scrambled away from the box, panting heavily. The box shook menacingly, continuing to make the tinkling sound.

She looked at her hand. There was no sign damage to her hand. She glared at the box somewhat fearfully. Then she gasped.

"Hang on, if I am still having this dream, then that means I am still alive! But…that's not possible, is it? I looked the basilisk straight in the eyes. There's no way I survived…"

* * *

"Is Gohan petrified, too?" Harry whispered to himself as he examined Gohan's body lying in a bed near Hermione's, feeling guilty about the way he had treated him.

"Not exactly." A low yet amazingly clear voice answered. Harry jumped as Piccolo came into view. "Gohan got a little upset when he saw Hermione's body. We had no choice but to subdue him."

"A little upset?" scoffed Vegeta, who was floating near the high vaulted ceiling. "We're just lucky that sentimental fool didn't anticipate my little love tap. If he had, we would be rebuilding the entire school!"

Professor McGonagall shook her head as she picked up a mirror. Turning to Harry and Ron, she said, "This was found near the bodies of Miss Granger and Miss Clearwater. Can you explain this?"

Harry and Ron shook their heads.

She sighed. "Very well. Come along. I'll escort you to your house. I have to make an announcement, anyways.

* * *

"I won't take this anymore! Do you hear me? I won't stand by and watch while people get hurt!"

Dumbledore sighed. "Mr. Son-"

"No! I'm not going to take it! Next time that beast shows its ugly head, I'm having roasted snake for dinner!"

Professor McGonagall started with shock. "You mean...it's a bas-"

"Minerva!" Dumbledore said sharply. Gohan glared. As Dumbledore looked over the row of stiff bodies, he softened, "I'll want to talk to you after I finish with Mr. Son."

Gohan stood. "We're already finished!"

"But Gohan, I-"

"I mean it, sir! I'm not changing my mind!" Gohan bounded from the room.

...

Gohan strode purposefully toward Harry and Ron. "Come up with me," he said simply. Looking meaningfully at Ron, Harry and Ron followed Gohan up the stairs to the dormitory. They found Gohan checking to see if anyone was inside the room. Then he rounded on them.

"The monster is a giant snake," he said abruptly. Harry and Ron started.

"What?" Harry said.

Gohan nodded firmly. "It's a huge snake, but it's different from other snakes. Its stare is dangerous, maybe even deadly. Its fangs are deadly poisonous-"

"How do you know this?"

"I've fought it. It bit me…the first night you heard the voice. Snape found me trying to get into Gryffindor common room for a sensu bean. I almost died."

"You? Is it that strong?"

"Not really…for me. It would be to you, though. But even so, it would be foolish to underestimate it. It possesses some really powerful weapons. That's what I did. I underestimated it. One moment's distraction and it had me."

"So, Hagrid didn't open the Chamber of Secrets."

"No. But we need to see him anyways."

Harry stiffened. "Why?"

"Because we haven't seen him for awhile…and while he didn't open the Chamber of Secrets, he may have some clues we can follow."

"What makes you think so?"

"The spiders."

Harry and Ron both flinched but for entirely different reasons.

* * *

_Wham!_ The door flung open violently, narrowly missing Ron, Gohan, and Harry. Hagrid appeared in the doorway with a crossbow, aiming at Gohan.

"Oh," he said, lowering his weapon. He stepped aside to allow them into the cabin.

"What was that for?" Harry said, staring where Hagrid had laid the crossbow.

"Nothin'…never mind…suppose just a bit paranoid with…you know…sit down and have a spot of tea."

Hagrid was acting pretty funny. After breaking his teapot, Harry asked, "Are you all right? Did you hear about Hermione?"

"Oh, I heard 'bout that," he choked out, his voice breaking slightly.

Hagrid continued to walk around jittery. There was a knock on the door. Everyone jumped. Hagrid tossed the Invisibility cloak at them, grasped his crossbow, and checked to see whether the boys were covered before unbolting the door. Professor Dumbledore entered, looking very grim, followed by a man who was dressed most peculiarly.

"That's Cornelius Fudge, dad's boss," Ron whispered softly. "He's Minister of Magic."

Hagrid's crossbow dropped to the floor with a clatter. Pale, he slumped into a nearby chair.

Fudge spoke in a clipped voice, explaining why he had come, or making excuses, rather.

Hagrid pleaded at Dumbledore. "Professor, you know I never-"

Dumbledore turned to Fudge."I want it understood, Cornelius. Hagrid has my complete confidence."

"Now, look here, Albus," Fudge said with growing discomfort. "Hagrid's got a record. The ministry has to act, the school governors have-"

"Removing Hagrid won't make a bit of difference," Dumbledore said passionately with a fire in his oceanic eyes.

Fudge looked pleadingly. "Please, walk around in my shoes. I'm under so much pressure. Have to be seen doing something. If it turns out Hagrid is innocent, we'll bring him back…with a full apology. But for now we've got to take him."

Hagrid trembled. "Take me? Take me where? No…not there. Please, Professor Dumbledore! Not Azkaban!"

Someone else knocked on the cabin door. Not waiting for an invitation, the door swung open and Lucius Malfoy entered. Harry gasped, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Ron and a clamped mouth from Gohan. Grinning in a cold, satisfied manner, he swished his black cloak and glided across the cabin floor.

"Already here, Fudge? Good, good…"

Hagrid bristled. "What're yer doin' here? Get outta my house!"

Malfoy sneered. "My dear man, believe me when I say I take no pleasure…you call this a house? I was told that the headmaster was here."

"And what exactly do you want with me, Lucius?" Dumbledore inquired politely, his eyes still aflame.

"Mhmm…dreadful thing…the governors feel it's time to step aside. This is an order of suspension…all twelve signatures. We're afraid you've lost your touch. How many attacks now? Why two this afternoon…keep this up and there will be know Muggle-borns left," he chuckled lazily, "and we can only imagine what a tragedy _that_ would be."

Fudge looked alarmed. He began to stammer, but was cut off.

"The appointment or suspension of headmasters is a matter of the governors, sir. And as Dumbledore has failed to stop-"

_Gohan! _Piccolo's voice echoed inside his head, causing the boy to jump a bit.

_Piccolo?_

_Why are you outside the school?_

_Why are you away from the school?_

_Get back inside, Gohan._

_Sorry, Piccolo. I can't._

_Gohan, don't be foolish! If you're not careful, you'll be expelled. Then, you won't be able to help anything._

_I'm following my instincts, Piccolo. Isn't that what you always said to do? What are you doing at the Lookout, anyways?_

_Don't change the subject, Gohan. This better be for a good reason, kid._

_Trust me. It is._

Gohan looked up in time to hear Hagrid clear his throat, "Well, if anyone wanted ter find…some stuff, all'd they hafta do is jerst follow the spiders…yep. Oh, and someone needs to feed Fang while I'm away."

The door closed. The boys whipped off the cloak.

"We're doomed," Ron moaned ominously. "With Dumbledore gone, there will be an attack a day."


	14. Arachnid Etiquette

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter

**Chapter Fourteen: Arachnid Etiquette**

* * *

"_Penelope!" Hermione shouted. The Ravenclaw prefect slowly turned to face her._

"_Can I help you?" She asked politely._

"_I know what the monster is!"_

_Clearwater laughed. "I bet you do, little second year. Is it a two-headed troll?"_

_Hermione frowned impatiently. "It's a basilisk. Look!" She thrust a paper under her nose._

_Clearwater's amused smile turned to a look of shock. "Are you absolutely sure?"_

_Hermione nodded, swiftly crumpling the paper into her hand. "Definitely. You know how Harry Potter can talk to snakes?"_

_Clearwater shifted uncomfortably."Yes?"_

"_Harry and Go…well…he's the only one that has ever heard it speaking through the walls."_

_Penelope nodded urgently. "We need to tell a teacher." She turned to leave._

"_Wait!" Hermione said. "Do you have a…mirror? If you look it in the eyes, it will kill you."_

"_Oh…that's a good idea! Thanks, Granger." But Hermione's eyes widened with shock. She closed her eyes immediately._

"_It's coming. Don't look at it; just lead me into the library and shut the-Penelope?"_

_Thud. Hermione opened her eyes and saw the beast. She sensed the beam heading for her, but it was coming much too fast. She saw a gold decorated flash before her eyes as the beam struck. Suddenly paralyzed, she heard a loud metallic bending, screeching sound as she felt herself falling, falling deep within. As she fell away, she heard a hissing voice rasp angrily,"Impossible…That's impossible!"_

* * *

Fear had returned as the summer days crawled by; Gohan searched the school like never before. His grades began to slip a bit because he became so distracted with finding the Chamber of Secrets. His flagrant non adherence to the new teacher escort rule had earned him twelve different detentions. He also earned two detentions for being out after hours. He snorted as he polished the display glass. He'd been out every night that week and only got caught once, just because he was following a suspicious ki, so focused he was that he forgot to check for others in the vicinity.

Gohan had found Ginny. But she looked so dreadful that he didn't feel right about confronting her about stealing the diary. Gohan felt torn in so many ways: he wanted to kill the monster, but he wanted to catch the Heir; he wanted to confront Ginny, but he wanted to help her; he wanted to study harder to bring up his slipping grades, but he wanted to save the school, too. It was so frustrating. Gohan felt like he was missing something…something so close that he could almost taste it. It became maddening. But the more he thought about it, the more it seemed to elude him. He growled in frustration. The glass cracked and shattered.

Filch was livid. "What have you done, boy?!"

Gohan blinked. "Gosh, Mr. Filch. I didn't mean to do that…I guess I was lost in thought. May I repair it, sir?"

Filch blinked stupidly. No student had ever been so polite to him or asked his permission for anything. He nodded stiffly.

Gohan lifted his wand. _"Reparo." _The glass rose and repaired itself instantly. Filch glanced at the wand resentfully. Gohan noticed. "You don't look too happy. Did I do something wrong, sir?"

"No!" Filch snapped. Then, he winced. "No, boy. I just hate being so useless."

Gohan stared at him in confusion. "You're not useless, Mr. Filch. You do a lot of stuff around here."

Filch scoffed bitterly. "Hmph! I don't do anything that magic can't do better…and faster."

"Can you draw?"

Filch spluttered. "What…what does…that have to do with anything?!"

"Well, can you?"

Filch sighed. "I haven't drawn anything in years."

Gohan's eyes lit up happily. "I know! Wait here! I'll be right back!"

"Hey, boy! You're not finished! Get back here!" Filch scowled angrily. _Probably a trick…he'll never come back._

But less than a minute had passed when Gohan arrived and handed him a box. "I got two set for Christmas. I figured I only needed one," Gohan explained as he picked up his polishing rag.

Filch stared from the enchanted pencils to the back of the humming child in awe. He suspiciously shook the package. Nothing bad happened. Slowly he opened it and withdrew a pencil. Filch bit his lip as he stared at end of the blue tip.

"You're finished, boy," he said quietly.

Gohan blinked confusedly. "Huh? But sir, I've got three more cabinets to finish-"

"Get out of my sight! Hurry up!" Filch snapped, turning away and blinking rapidly.

"Sir, I'd be happy to-"

"I said get lost!"

"Oh, okay. Have a good night, Mr. Filch," Gohan said in a confused tone.

Filch slammed the door shut behind him and briskly headed toward his office, suppressing a sob.

* * *

Gohan stared absently at the floating substances on the nearby walls. "Class dismissed," Snape said lazily. "Son, I want a word. Everyone, hurry up! I don't have the time to babysit."

As they crossed the grass toward herbology, Snape said."All right, Son. That's six zero marks in a row. Please be so kind as to inform me why your potions class is no longer worthy of your attention."

"I'm sorry, sir," Gohan said dejectedly.

"Well? Do I get an answer?"

Gohan sighed. "I can't."

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Another detention, I think."

Gohan looked at him pleadingly. "Please, that'll just take more time away from…never mind. "

"More time away from looking for the Chamber of Secrets?" Snape finished for him.

Gohan blinked.

"I am not stupid, Son, and to presume that I am…is the highest impudence." He sighed. "If the school remains open, you will perform a week's worth of detentions at the beginning of next year."

"Really? Thanks."

Snape snarled. "I'm not rewarding you, boy! Get to class before I take twenty points from Gryffindor!"

Gohan moved to his seat. Wow. _Guess I'm not the only one in a bad mood._

* * *

"Hey, Gohan…Ron," Harry whispered quietly. "Look at the spiders…I think they're headed toward the forbidden forest."

"Yeah, but we can't follow then now," Ron mumbled anxiously.

"Shh! Don't talk so loud. We'll do it tonight…under the cloak. We'll take Fang."

"And Gohan," Gohan added quietly. Ron chuckled and Harry rolled his eyes, grinning.

* * *

Hermione stared at the rattling box in annoyance with her arms folded over her chest. _I hope I'm still alive. I'd hate to spend an eternity with that horrid thing!_

* * *

Gohan ground his teeth loudly as Professor Lockhart continued to insult Hagrid and reassure the students that the threat was over. Harry wrote a note and passed it to them. It read:

_**Let's do it tonight.**_

Gohan nodded his assent with a serious look. Ron gulped nervously. He looked at Hermione's empty chair before agreeing.

Leaving the classroom, Harry growled, "I don't know what's harder to put up with…the monster or that brainless git!"

* * *

Piccolo was standing at the foot of the girl's bed, frowning thoughtfully. He had first sensed it when he had passed the knowledge of ki sense to her. It was strange, almost like an entire section of the child was separated and concealed in an energy-encased prison somewhere within her. It eerily reminded him of his evil self being sealed in the electric jar. But that wasn't possible, was it?

"If you keep spending time staring at that silly girl, Piccolo, people are going to start talking. You don't have a crush on her, do you?"

Piccolo smirked. "You spend as much time in here as I do, Vegeta. You feel it, don't you? Admit it."

Vegeta gently landed next to him. "Hmph. Okay, I admit it…you're completely in love with her, aren't you?" He cackled as Piccolo fell over.

Piccolo stood quickly, blushing. "You're such a hopeless idiot, Vegeta. I'm a Namek. I have absolutely no reason to pursue a relationship with a female human whatsoever, ESPECIALLY NOT A CHILD!"

"Calm down, Namek. I was only toying with you. Although, you're _not_ that much older than she is. Four years older?"

"Five," he spat irritably.

"That was a quick answer, Piccolo. Sure you're not considering a relationship?"

Piccolo bristled. "IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, VEGETA-"

"You'll what? Actually, I'm rather curious what the babies would look like-"

"Bite me, moron!"

Vegeta snickered. "No thanks. I just had dinner. Besides, I hear Namek meat tastes disgusting. Later." Vegeta walked toward the door.

Piccolo growled angrily. Then, his eyes widened and snapped toward the motionless body. Vegeta quickly flash sped next to him.

"You can't say you didn't feel that one, Vegeta. That spark was significant. I wonder what's going on in there."

Vegeta harrumphed. "Can't you use your telepathy?"

"Not unless I tried to puncture the barrier that is encasing her ki. If I did that, I could potentially kill her."

* * *

They had intended to leave immediately after dinner, but things didn't work out that way. The common room was crowded. But even as the crowd trickled away, Fred and George insisted on playing Exploding Snap with Ron and Harry until after midnight.

Finally, they were on their way: Harry and Ron snuck out with the Invisibility Cloak, and Gohan just jumped out the common room window.

"Maybe it just looked like they were going into the forest…" Ron trailed off hopefully.

They opened Hagrid's cabin door; a massive boarhound happily bounded at Gohan, barking loudly. After the dog had settled down and been 'glued up' by Hagrid's treacle fudge, they began a search for the trail of spiders.

After Harry had located a small cluster of fleeing spiders, the boys and dog set out to follow them by wand light.

Harry suddenly jumped, then sighed in relief. He asked Gohan and Ron if they wished to continue. Nodding, they trailed through trees and brambles for at least half an hour. The ground began to slope underneath the never-ending trees.

The dog barked loudly.

"What?" Ron snapped at him.

Harry began to breathe heavily."I heard something moving. It sounds big."

"Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no," Ron chanted fearfully.

Harry glared. "Shush, Ron. It'll hear you."

"Hear me? It's already heard the dog."

Harry saw Gohan staring at something. "Do you see something, Gohan?"

"Yes," Gohan said truthfully. A short silence ensued.

"Well, what is it?" Harry demanded quietly.

"It's not a big deal…just a few giant spiders."

"What?!"

They became surrounded by menacing, clicking sounds.

"Uh, Gohan?" Harry asked in a trembling voice. "How many is a few?"

"Hmmm…let's see: one, two, three, four, five, six, seven…there are eight of them."

"That's more than a few, Gohan!" Ron shouted hysterically.

Gohan wasn't listening. He hadn't eaten in five whole hours_. Hmmm, I wonder what roasted spider tastes like…_

All of a sudden, the entire area became flooded with bright light. Harry and Ron shielded their eyes. They heard Gohan scream in horror.

"Ahhhhh! It's a car…and there isn't a driver, nyuhhhhh…" Filled with relief, Harry and Ron burst out laughing.

"Tee he he," Ron laughed, patting the car. "Hopeless, Gohan. Pathetic. Really! You calmly stare down eight monstrous spiders and squeal at a driverless car?" Gohan scratched his head and chuckled bashfully as his friends continued in their riotous mirth.

"Come on," Harry said with tears in his eyes. "We've got to pick up the trail."

But Ron's grin had vanished. Eyes popping in terror, he was staring at something ten feet above Harry's head. Harry was seized around the waist by the gigantic beast. Seconds later, Gohan, Ron, and the dog were also grabbed. The huge spiders took off with their prey.

"G-Gohan," Harry pleaded. "D-Do something!"

"I donno, Harry, maybe we want this." Gohan said thoughtfully.

"Are…you…mental?" Ron said in an unusually high and shaky voice.

Gohan laughed. "Oh, come on. It's not like we are in any real danger. These creatures are not all that strong. Besides, maybe they'll help us get to the bottom of this."

They hustled along for five minutes, until they had arrived at an enormous crater. Harry shuddered audibly when he saw them, but Gohan smiled in anticipation.

"Wow. Now _that's_ a lot of spiders," he observed in complete unconcern. The ones carrying them went down into the center of the crater, dropping their catches in the dirt.

"Aragog," the one who dropped Harry cried. "Aragog!"

An extremely old spider with milky-white eyes emerged from a hollowed out cavern within the crater. "What is it?"

"Men," replied the first speaker.

"Hagrid?"

"Strangers."

"Kill them…I was sleeping…"

"We're friends of Hagrid," Harry interjected.

"Hagrid has never sent men here before," the spider noted skeptically.

"Hagrid's in trouble. That's why we've come. They think he's set…a something on the students. They've taken him to Azkaban."

Aragog clicked his pincers bitterly. "But that was years ago! They made him leave the school, because they thought I was the monster living inside the Chamber of Secrets! I wasn't even born in the school! I hail from a distant land. Hagrid received me from the pocket of a traveler when I was just an egg. Hagrid was just a child, but he cared for me, fed me scraps, and hid me in a cupboard. He even got me a wife. Out of my respect for him, I go against my natural instincts of slaying humans. I have never harmed one! "

"Do you know what killed the girl? Because it's back and attacking people."

"It is a creature that spiders fear above all others. When I felt it moving within the castle, I begged Hagrid to let me go. As for the girl, she was found lying in a bathroom."

"What is it? What is the monster?" Harry pressed. The spiders began closing in on them. Gohan chose a stance.

"We don't speak of it!" Aragog cried angrily. "We don't name it! I even refused to tell Hagrid, no matter how many times he asked!"

Aragog began retreating to his webbed enclave, as the spiders enclosed on them.

"Thanks…we'll…just…go…then." Harry stammered.

"Go? I think not…my children don't harm Hagrid at my command, but I cannot deny them fresh-"

Gohan yawned loudly. "Aren't you done talking yet? I'm starved."

The spider started from Gohan's comment. "You aren't going to eat. You are going to be eaten."

Gohan chuckled amusedly. "You know, I was wondering what roasted spider tastes like. Lucky I get the chance to find out, isn't it?"

The spiders clicked angrily. Aragog said," Kill that one first."

Gohan whispered to Harry and Ron. "When I say go, follow the light, okay?" Gohan charged up a ki blast and fired it. "GO!"

Harry and Ron chased after the ki blast as Gohan stuffed the dog beneath his arm. He followed the boys from behind and shot spiders away as they attempted to charge them. Suddenly, the top of the crater lit up.

"It's the car!" Ron shouted. "Hurry!"

As they reached the car, they were surrounded by the creatures. Gohan shot into the air and blasted them away, giving Harry and Ron time to get in. Gohan stuffed the dog in before climbing in himself.

"Floor it!" Harry bellowed as Gohan shut the door. The car didn't need to be told twice; the accelerator slammed to the floorboard and the car sped backwards, expertly avoiding trees and hitting giant spiders in its path. In a small clearing the car spun around wildly and began driving forward instead. After ten minutes of bumpy ride, the car slowed a hundred yards from the cottage. After letting out a terrified dog, the trio left the car, which retreated to the woods after a grateful pat from Harry.

Gohan grinned. "See? What did I tell you? That car was _way _scarier than the spiders." Ron punched Gohan on the arm as Harry laughed until his sides hurt.

"Well, you know…what this means," Harry said between guffaws.

"Yeah. I didn't get my midnight snack after all. How about a kitchen raid?"

Harry shook his head, grinning. Then he became serious. "It means that Hagrid didn't open the Chamber of Secrets. He was innocent."

Gohan pouted. "I already said that."

...

Safe in their dormitory, they quietly changed into their pajamas and slipped into bed. Gohan lay in bed wide awake in frustration. He hadn't found the Heir of Slytherin. He hadn't found Slytherin's pawn. He hadn't found the Chamber of Secrets…

"Ron," Harry hissed. "Ron!"

Ron yelped fearfully.

"That girl who died…she was found in a bathroom. What if she never left?"

Ron sat up. "You mean…Moaning Myrtle?"

* * *

Two impressively tall figures stood facing each other in the moon light: the slightly taller of the two wore a turban and had pointed ears, and the shorter one had a long white beard and hair and wore half-moon spectacles.

"They know about the spiders," the taller one said in a clear, low, stoic voice.

"And the girl?" the shorter one asked serenely.

"Her energy sparks constantly now. It's pressing the barrier. If the encasing neutralizer isn't finished soon, she'll break free from the restraints on her own. She's angry enough. I imagine its difficult being trapped inside your own body with another half you never knew existed."

The old man's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

The green one met his eyes. "The child has a container inside her. I saw it when I was teaching her how to read energy. The container behaves much like the one my evil half was sealed in for a time."

"Does she know?" The old man asked wearily.

"She knows of its existence. I am not sure if she understands its purpose, yet. But she will. Her intellect is rather impressive for a human. I sometimes wonder about that."

The older man stared off into the distance. Frowning thoughtfully, he murmured softly, _"Pandora infinite."_


	15. Time to Act

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter

**Chapter Fifteen: Time to Act**

* * *

Hermione was lying in an infinitely spacious dark room with a gilded box at the center, multiplying random triple digit numbers in her head. At first, she thought she might try adding numbers one through fifty thousand consecutively, but after determining it was one billion, two hundred fifty million, twenty-five thousand after only thirty seconds of mind work, she decided ex-ing triple digit numbers would spend more time.

Not that the tinkling, screeching, rattling, shaking, and high-pitched whining box from hell helped any. It felt like weeks had passed since she had fell into the now incessant "dream." But unlike her other dreams involving gilded clear-gold boxes with sinister music symphonies for accompaniment, she felt fully conscious, completely awake.

She had almost finished solving three hundred sixty-two times five hundred eighty-six when she lost her place. The box had given off a sudden sound of twisting metal, which had distracted her.

"Will you shut up?" She glared at the box in annoyance. The box responded with a metallic wail.

She sniffed pompously. "Fine. I'm leaving. Have a nice…whatever." She stalked off. After a minute of smiling she thought, _finally, some quiet._

"Mmmmmrrrrrreeeeeeeaaaaahhhhhhhh!" The box screeched. Hermione spun around.

"What?!" It looked as though she hadn't even moved anywhere. Keeping her eyes on the box, she walked backwards away from it. It became smaller and smaller, until a tiny shiny yellow dot was visible.

"Ha!" She said victoriously as she continued to back away. The box disappeared from view. "Well, I guess that's that." She spun around to walk further when she tripped over something as high as her knees.

She searched for the thing that tripped her. It was a gold gilded box. Hermione screamed in frustration.

"GO AWAY!"

The box tinkled.

"Oh, that's great. It's laughing at me! Wait…did I just say…oh, no…now I'm going insane! I'm talking to an extra-large hat box, and now it's answering back! That's just great!"

The box continued to tinkle.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shrieked.

The box wailed. Suddenly, a silver strand broke free from the crack and sped its way toward her. Completely shocked, she had no chance to react as it hit its target, colliding with her temple and slowly disappearing beneath her flesh.

Hermione shrieked with pain as images flooded her vision. The dark room swirled rapidly and became replaced by a baby's nursery. The nursery had two cribs. A beautiful woman with waist length red hair was bending over one of the cribs, cooing at its inhabitant.

"Lianna? Lianna…where's Lianna? There she is!"

The baby giggled and sang, "Liddy…Liddy…Liddy."

The woman nodded happily. "That's right, precious. I am Aunt Lily." She stood up, turning to a woman who was sitting in a rocking chair. Hermione studied her. She, too, had once been beautiful. She had thick auburn hair and deep gray eyes. Strange tiny markings encircled her eyes like a half mask; the overall effect wasn't unattractive, but it gave her a rather exotic look. Her almost-human looking ears curved normally but squared somewhat in the top and back of the cartilage. The ears reminded Hermione of those humanoid creatures that she had seen on a muggle space show her muggle father, Dan Granger, watched called _Star Trek_. The woman stared forward with a vacant expression.

"Aunt Lily" approached her. "Selina, why don't you play with her? She's a beautiful baby."

Selina glared at her reproachfully. "I can't. Every time I see her-"

"Selina, that's not her fault-"

"I KNOW IT ISN'T! But I can't help it. She doesn't deserve a failure like me, anyways," she choked, looking away.

Lily placed her hand on Selina's shoulder. "You were my best friend at school. You were so smart and so encouraging. That wasn't your fault, Selina. You've got to stop blaming yourself…and Lianna. She's innocent, too."

Selina's face was livid with raw emotion. Covering her mouth with her hand, she left the room in tears.

Sighing heavily, Lily walked over to the crib and stroked the baby's cheek. "You're not going to grow up to be like your father, are you sweetie? You're going to be a good girl, and you'll be best friends with Harry. Who knows, maybe you'll even help him defeat You-Know-Who. Looking at you, it's really hard to believe. How can a precious thing like you come from that-"she stopped herself, shaking her head in bitterness. She smiled again. "Would you like that? Harry Potter and Lady Lianna Subaru, best friends, just like their mommies."

Hermione jolted. _Harry Potter?! What's going on? _Hermione walked over to the other crib. Baby Harry Potter looked about eight months old. At the moment, he was laying flat on his back, trying to catch an enchanted ball that was gently floating above his head.

Then, the room swirled together and the colors faded. Hermione found herself once more in a dark room with a gold gilded box. She stared at the box in confusion.

"Was that…a memory? Whose memory was that?" The box moaned sadly. Hermione approached it cautiously. She tentatively laid her hand on its cool surface. "Who are you?" She asked.

The box wailed metallically.

* * *

"All that ruddy time we spent in the bathroom, "Ron said, stabbing his breakfast eggs bitterly, "and we never even asked her-"

"Don't worry," Gohan said earnestly."We can now, can't we?"

But try as they might, they could never escape the ever watchful eyes of their teachers. Even worse, Piccolo pulled the three from one class to have a chat.

"Don't ever let me catch you in that hollow, again! You two," he said at Harry and Ron, "could have been killed. That was very reckless. As for you, Gohan, I am very disappointed in you. Do you think so little of your friends that you would risk their lives just to find this…Heir?"

"Gosh, Piccolo, I didn't think-"

"No, you didn't."

"But Piccolo, they weren't in any real danger! I could save them. I-"

"Have you thrown everything away that I taught you? Never assume anything about an enemy! I thought you, especially after Cell, would have learned that you don't get cocky during times of peril, especially when accompanied by those you cherish-"

Gohan bit his lip and looked away, his insides burning with the guilt and shame of his father's death.

Piccolo sighed. "I'm sorry, Gohan. I know you want to get to the bottom of this. But don't let your emotions cloud your judgment. Please, try and be more careful?"

Gohan nodded emotionally.

Then, Professor McGonagall completely drove the Chamber of Secrets completely from their minds when she announced that if the school remained open, exams would continue as scheduled. Ron whimpered fearfully as he lifted his broken whistling wand.

...

Three days before exams, Professor McGonagall made another announcement. "Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting. We'll be able to revive everyone that was petrified tonight. Perhaps they will be able to tell us who or what attacked them. Hopefully, this nightmare will, at last, come to an end."

Three quarters of the Hall cheered loudly. Not surprisingly, most of the Slytherin table hadn't joined. Ron was particularly giddy. "It doesn't matter that we never asked Myrtle. Hermione will probably have all the answers. Of course, she'll probably lose her sanity when she finds out exams are in three days. Maybe it would be nicer to let her be until afterwards."

Abruptly, Ginny sat down near Ron, panting. Wringing her hands, she glanced at Harry and Gohan anxiously.

"What is it, Ginny?" Gohan asked softly. She remained silent, her eyes darting up and down the Gryffindor table fearfully.

Ron became irritated. "Spit it out." Trembling, she rocked back and forth, biting her lip.

She darted her eyes toward Gohan, avoiding Harry's gaze. "I've got to tell you something," she choked.

"What is it?" Harry asked concernedly. Ginny looked like she was stumbling for words.

"_What?"_ Ron said sharply.

Ginny opened her mouth, but nothing escaped her lips. Harry leaned forward and spoke softly.

"Is this about the Chamber of Secrets? Do you know something?"

Ginny inhaled sharply. Suddenly, Percy came from nowhere, looking tired. "If you're finished eating, Ginny, I'll take that seat. I'm famished!"

Ginny started, gave Percy a horrified look, and ran from the table.

"PERCY!" Ron shouted angrily. "She was about to tell something important!"

Percy choked. "Oh, that's nothing important…nothing to do with the Chamber anyways."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "How would you know?"

"Oh, Ginny walked in on me and…and she caught-"Percy blushed and cleared his throat, "And well, I asked her not to say anything." Ron probed for more information, but Percy asked Harry to pass the rolls.

* * *

Lockhart was leading the second years to their History of Magic class. Harry nudged Gohan and Ron, and he fell back a little. Noticing Harry trying to catch his eye, the professor grinned.

"Honestly," Lockhart grinned. "Tonight, when they revive those students, they are going to hear, "It was Hagrid." I don't believe these extra precautionary measures are necessary."

Gohan glared, but Harry said enthusiastically, "I agree, sir."

Ron dropped his books, and Gohan started from surprise, saying, "What?" Harry elbowed Gohan.

"Thank you, Harry. We teachers have enough on our plates without having to escort students to their classes and standing guard every night-" Harry winked at Ron and Gohan.

Ron grinned. "That's right. Listen, why don't you go on ahead, sir? We've only got one more corridor."

"I believe I will," Lockhart said. "I should prepare for my next class." He turned and hurried away.

"Yeah right," Ron said sarcastically. "He's probably gone to curl his hair." Grinning, the two grabbed Gohan's collar and tugged it, motioning him to follow. Gohan had recognized that they were going toward Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, when-

"And just _where_ do you think _you're_ going?" McGonagall asked crisply.

"Oh…we were…we-"Ron stammered.

"Hermione," Harry said quickly. Ron and Gohan stared at him. Harry nudged Gohan and tread on Ron's foot. "We haven't seen her in forever, Professor. We were going to sneak in there and tell her the mandrakes were ready and…"

Professor McGonagall nodded shakily. "I understand," she choked. "You have my permission. I'll inform Professor Binns where you've gone."

Ron grinned. "That was the best story that you ever came up with."

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, but now we have to go there." When they got there, they told Madam Pomfrey. She raised her brows.

"How ridiculous! What's the point in telling her that? She won't hear you." They approached her bed as the nurse strode away, sniffing pompously.

As Ron was saying something, Gohan stared at her rigid body. For some reason, unlike the other victims, her energy would spark occasionally. It was really strange. It felt as if Hermione was conscious within the barrier.

Gohan glanced at Harry, who was removing something from her hand. It was a crumpled sheet of paper. Harry's eye widened as he read it. He stood suddenly, handing it out to Ron and Gohan to read.

"You were right, Gohan," he said quietly. "It _was_ a giant snake."

"Basilisk?" Gohan remembered when Professor McGonagall nearly blurted it out.

Harry was already walking. Ron and Gohan fell in behind. "Look," he said pointing at something scrawled underneath. _Pipes._ "That must be how it's been getting around. And it explains why only me and Gohan can hear it. It speaks Parseltongue."

Ron shifted. "If the thing's gaze can kill, then how come no one is dead?"

Harry nodded. "Remember the mirror in the hallway? Hermione and Penelope must have used it to keep from looking at it directly. Justin must have seen it through Nearly Headless Nick. Nick saw it directly, but he can't die twice. Colin saw it through the camera."

"What about Mrs. Norris?" Ron asked softly in excitement.

Harry frowned thoughtfully. "The puddle. There was a puddle of water on the floor that night." They stopped in the hall. Harry scanned the page.

"Rooster's cry is fatal…that must be why Hagrid's roosters were killed-"

"Huh?" Gohan said. He hadn't heard anything about dead roosters.

"-spiders flee before it! See? It all fits!"

Gohan frowned. He had the strange feeling that he was forgetting something. Ron and Harry were discussing pipes.

"The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets-"Ron was saying as he grabbed Harry's arm.

_What are we missing? _Gohan thought.

"-what if it's in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?"

_The bathroom. That's where we found the diary._

"That means that someone besides us can speak parseltongue. The Heir of Slytherin's one, too-"

_Ginny looked terrified when she saw Harry with the diary. That means she knew of it before-_

"-that's how he controls the basilisk. We need to go to the staffroom-"

_I knocked Ginny over in the hallway, and…and-_ Gohan's eyes widened fearfully as he remembered the short girl who had spoken parseltongue.

"GINNY!" Gohan shouted, making Harry and Ron jump. "OH NOOO!"

"What?" Harry said anxiously.

"It's Ginny! She's the one! She's the one being used!"

Ron glared. "If you're accusing my sister-"but Gohan waved him off.

"That's why Ginny's been so tired and drained of energy…that's why she ransacked Harry's room for the diary. She's in trouble…we have to help her!"

Harry stared. "What-stole-what?"

Gohan's look of horror quickly became serious. "No time to talk. We have to save her!"

Harry nodded. "Staff room."

Gohan looked confused. "Huh?"

"Come on!"

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall's voice filled the corridor. "Attention! All students are to return to their houses immediately. All teachers report to the staff room. No exceptions!"

Harry spun to face Ron. "Another attack? Now?"

Gohan frowned suspiciously. He gasped. "I can't feel Ginny's energy!" Panicky, they entered a wardrobe in the teacher's lounge, grabbing Gohan and closing the door.

"Harry, I-"

"Shh!"

They heard footsteps. Moments later, they heard another set of footsteps, and then they heard Professor McGonagall's voice. "It's happened. Another attack. A student has been taken by the monster, into the Chamber itself."

They heard a cry, some sobbing, and the voice of Snape. "How can you be certain?"

"The Heir of Slytherin left another message under the first: 'Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever.'"

More sobs. Madam Hooch's voice filled the room. "Who was it, Minerva? Who was taken?"

"Ginny Weasley."

Ron slid down the wardrobe wall, and Gohan balled his fists anxiously, gritting his teeth.

"This is the end of Hogwarts," McGonagall's voice said hollowly. "We have to send the students home. Dumbledore always said-"

The staffroom door opened forcefully. Ron stood; Harry and Gohan snapped their eyes toward the door, thinking it might be Dumbledore.

"Sorry…must have dozed…what'd I miss?" Lockhart's voice said. The three boys sighed, half in exasperation and half disappointment.

They heard Snape's voice. "Perfect," he said in a chillingly sardonic voice. "Just the man…a girl has been taken by monster, Lockhart, into the Chamber. Your time has come at last."

A short silence followed.

"That's right, Gilderoy," Professor Sprout added. "Didn't you say you've known all along where the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"Yes! You even said you knew what was inside!" Professor Flitwick said.

"Well, I…I-"Lockhart stammered.

"I certainly recall that you said you regretted not having a shot at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," Snape continued mercilessly. "Didn't you say that the whole incident was botched, that you should have been give free reign from the beginning?"

"But…but…must have misunderstood-"

"Then, it's settled," McGonagall finished. "We'll leave to you, and we'll make sure to stay out of your way."

Another silence ensued. Finally, Lockhart's broken voice spoke. "V-very well. I shall be in my office…getting ready." A door opened and closed.

"Right. That's got rid of him. The Heads of Houses should go inform their houses that the train leaves tomorrow morning. The rest of you please make sure no one else is in the halls. I'll go retrieve Mr. Son."

Gohan made to reach the door handle, but Harry stopped him, shaking his head. Slowly, the teachers filed from the lounge.

"Come on," Harry said, as he touched Ron's trembling shoulder. "We'll be in big trouble if we're not in the common room by the time McGonagall gets there."

"Who cares?" Gohan growled loudly. Harry and Ron winced. Gohan grabbed the handle.

"Where are you going?" Harry demanded.

"I'm going to get Ginny back. He'll pay for this!"

"Wait, Gohan!"

Gohan stared. "You're not going to stop me," he said firmly.

"I know. But maybe we should get Professor Lockhart. He did say he knew where the entrance to the Chamber was."

Gohan blanched. "You…can't..come…It's dangerous!"

"She's my sister!" Ron spat. "If you're going, I'm going!"

Harry nodded. "Ron's my friend! So I'm going…you're my friend, too, Gohan."

Gohan stared at his friends. Then, he nodded. "We don't have a lot of time. Put your arms around my shoulders. We're flying!"


	16. Enemies of Young and of Old

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter

**Chapter Sixteen: Enemies of Young and of Old**

* * *

They stood outside Lockhart's door, waiting for their knocks to be answered. The door slowly opened. "Oh, Harry and, er, well, please…be quick. I'm rather busy."

"Professor, we have some information for you. Perhaps you could-" Harry broke off, looking around suspiciously. "Are you going somewhere?" Gohan jumped. It seemed that Lockhart had been packing. He pointed accusingly.

"I knew it! You're running away. You _are_ just like Hercule Satan! You didn't really do what those books said, did you? You were just taking credit for what other people did! No, hang on…you're actually worse! At least Hercule didn't run away! At least he helped a little!" Gohan fumed in increasing hysterics.

Harry turned his head away from Gohan to glare at Lockhart. "Is that true? You've just been taking credit for what other wizards have done?"

Lockhart was still staring at Gohan blankly. "Hercule Satan…isn't he the muggle who defeated Cell?"

Harry snorted in disgust. "No…he's the guy who _took credit_ for defeating Cell. _Sound_ familiar?"

Lockhart glared at Harry. "For your information, it isn't as easy as it sounds! It's really hard work. First, I had to track down the witches and wizards who did those things. Then, I had to extract the information from them. And then, I had to modify their memory," He smiled suddenly, reaching inside his robes. "Actually, I quite gifted at memory charms. It's a shame, really, that I have to do the same to you."

He raised his wand, but Harry bellowed, "_Expelliarmus!_" Lockhart's wand sailed though the air, caught by Ron. He threw it out the window.

Gohan nudged him. "Why didn't you keep it? You could've used it temporarily."

Ron's face fell. "Didn't think of that."

Lockhart was stammering. "What do you want me to do? I don't even know where the chamber is-"

Harry smirked. "We think we know. Let's go, Mr. Satan…I mean Lockhart."

Gohan and Ron grinned appreciatively.

* * *

"Uh, Myrtle?" Harry said tentatively.

"Huh? Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Well, to ask you how you died."

Myrtle suddenly looked flattered. "Ohhh…well, it was _dreadful._ It happened right here in this _very_ stall. I had hidden here because Olive Hornby teased me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying. Suddenly, I heard someone come in…he said something funny…a different language. I unlocked my stall to tell him to go away…and I died."

"How come?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is see some great big yellow eyes over there. Then I felt myself falling away…but I came back, though. I was going to haunt Olive Hornby."

"Where did you see it?"

She pointed toward the sink closest to her stall. Harry and Ron hurried toward the sink. Lockhart was standing against the wall, clutching his chest fearfully as Gohan glared at him.

"Open up," Harry said at the tap enscribed with a snake, looking at Ron.

"English," he said.

Harry stared at the tap. _"Open up," _he said. Gohan flinched. The tap began to glow brightly and spin. The sink sank from view.

After a pause, Harry nodded. "I'm going down there."

Ron and Gohan nodded. "Me too," Ron said.

Lockhart moved toward the door, "Well, since you don't need me anymore-"

Ron grabbed his jacket and hurled him toward the exposed pipe. "You first," Harry said, pointing his wand at him.

"Now, boys, what good would it do?"

Ron glared, wrinkling his nose. "Better you than us."

Lockhart turned slowly toward the pipe, glancing down. "Are you sure you don't want to test-" Harry pushed him with his foot; with a cry, Lockhart toppled into the pipe. Harry and Ron both jumped, and Gohan flew down.

Gohan flew over the three at the bottom and landed neatly. Lockhart pointed at him with his mouth open.

"He flew! Did you see that?"

"Never mind!" Harry spat in agitation."Remember, any movement at all, close your eyes immediately. Gohan," he nodded at the half Saiyan.

"I will deal with it when it comes," Gohan said firmly.

"Harry," Ron said hoarsely, tugging on Harry's sleeve. "There's something up there."

Gohan looked. "Wow!" He exclaimed. "That snakeskin's huge!"

Harry raised his eyebrows at his exuberant friend. "Blimey," Ron said wondrously.

Lockhart fell to his knees. Ron pointed his wand. "Get up," Lockhart seeming stumbled clumsily as he got to his feet. He bowled over Ron and seized his wand.

He flashed a triumphant smile as he held Ron's wand. "The adventure ends here, boys! I'll take the skin up to the schools. I'll tell them that it was too late to save the girl, and how you three tragically lost your minds." He pointed his wand at Harry. In a flash Gohan had moved in front of Harry.

"No!" Harry cried.

Lockhart smiled. "If that's the way you want it…_Obliviate!"_

Gohan launched himself over Harry's body as the spell exploded through the tunnel. Gohan stood, pulled Harry up by his waist and sped away as the tunnel ceiling collapsed. As the dust cleared, Harry and Gohan approached the fallen stone.

"Ron!" Harry called. "Ron, are you okay?"

Silence. Then, "I'm here. I'm okay…but this git's not. He got hit by my wand."

"Ow," Lockhart cried as the sound of Ron kicking him echoed off the tunnel walls.

"What do we do now? It'll take forever to move this rock-"

_Thud._ "Ow!"

Gohan found a small hole and nudged Harry. Harry yelled,"Wait here. We'll go find Ginny. If we're not back in an hour…"

A silence filled the air. Ron broke it. "I'll try to shift some of this so you can get back through. Git."

_Thud._ "Ow!"

Gohan frowned. He pulled his wand from his pocket. He held it to his face, whispering, "Help him…protect him." The wand vibrated reassuringly. Gohan thrust his wanded hand through the hole. "Here. Take this."

"Don't you need it?"

"I can protect myself in other ways. I can't leave you here defenseless. Take it." Gohan felt his wand slip through his fingers.

"Thanks, Gohan."

Gohan nodded at Harry. The two of them followed the tunnel's winding passages. The tunnel ended abruptly at a solid wall. The wall had two entwined serpents hewn into its stony surface. Their eyes glinted emeralds.

"_Open," _Harry commanded as Gohan winced. The serpents parted, the wall cracked in half, and the two halves slid from view. Trembling, Harry walked inside; Gohan followed behind.

It was a long, dimly lit chamber. Tall stone pillars decorated with entwined serpents supported a ceiling hidden in the dark. Hearing Harry's loud footsteps, Gohan levitated and hovered after. At the end of the chamber, a giant statue of a wizard loomed over the rest of the chamber. At the foot of the statue lay a small pale figure with long, red hair, face down on the chamber floor.

"Ginny!" Both boys rushed to the girl's side. Gohan landed neatly by her body and knelt. Harry had tossed his wand aside and flung himself at her motionless body. "Ginny, don't be dead. Wake up, please!"

"She won't wake," a voice said softly. Harry and Gohan both jumped and stood from the sound. Harry jolted from recognition; Gohan glared.

Balling his fist, Gohan growled angrily. "What did you do to her?"

Harry winced, looking from Gohan to Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle, completely ignoring the outburst, approached them, his strange misty appearance slightly illuminating the area around him.

"Tom…Tom Riddle," Harry voiced. Riddle nodded as he stared at Harry. "What do you mean, she won't wake? Is she-"

"She's alive, but only just."

Gohan shook violently. "Let her go!" Riddle ignored him.

Harry looked from Riddle to Gohan in confusion."Are you…are you a ghost?"

"A memory…preserved in a diary for fifty years." He pointed at a small, black, rectangular object lying near the feet of the statue.

"You've got to help me, Tom. We've got to get Ginny out of here. There's a basilisk-"

"It won't come until it's called," Riddle said lazily.

"He's not going to help you, Harry!" Gohan said, barely restraining himself. "He's the Heir of Slytherin!"

Both Harry and Riddle flinched for entirely different reason. Then, Riddle smiled, twirling Harry's wand between his fingers.

Harry stood, staring at Riddle in confusion. "Give me my wand, Tom."

"You won't be needing it."

Gohan growled angrily. "If you don't give Harry's wand, I'll-"

Riddle laughed a soft, cold laugh. "What can a wandless, fool mudblood possibly do to me?"

"I don't _need _a wand to defeat you," he spat. "I'm a Super Saiyan!"

Riddle smirked. "I don't think you understand-"

"No more talking! Fight!"

Riddle scoffed. "Oh, we're _going_ to talk…" Gohan growled angrily.

Harry stared at Riddle in growing confusion and fear. "I don't understand. How did Ginny get like this?"

"Good question. It's an interesting story, actually," Riddle said pleasantly. "I suppose the reason Ginny Weasley is "like this" because she opened her heart and spilled her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curtly.

"The diary…my diary. The one she has been writing in for months and months…telling all about her pathetic_, pitiable_ woes. How her brothers tease her…how she had to come to school with second-hand everything…heh heh…how she thought good, _great_, famous Harry Potter would _never_ like her…"

Harry shifted uncomfortably as Riddle stared at him hungrily.

"It was _sooo_ boring, listening to the incessant ramblings of a pathetic eleven-year-old. But I was patient. Mmm. Sympathetic…sooo kind, that it made me feel nauseous. But it paid off. Ginny simply _adored_ me. _No one understands me better than you, Tom…I'm so happy I can confide in you…It's like having your own friend to carry around in your pocket."_ Tom laughed again. Gohan shivered from the sound of it.

"I'm such a charmer. Charm is a highly efficient means to get what you need from people. Anyways, Ginny poured her soul out to me, and it just so happens that her soul was _exactly _what I _needed_. I fed off her worries and doubts, her fears and anxiety...I grew stronger from her deepest, darkest secrets. But _what_ a fighter she was…just when I thought I had completely drained her, the poor fool came back with more energy."

Gohan gasped loudly. "The sensu beans! All this time I've been feeding _you!_"

Riddle frowned, carefully considering Gohan. He nodded, smiling suddenly. "I'm also quite good at procuring the information I want. So, you're the _sweet _Gohan, the boy Ginny said gave her "magical" beans that returned her strength. I thank you for the extra nourishment, and for the name of these…sensu (Gohan winced). But don't feel _too_ bad, you _probably_ prolonged her life…however pathetic it was!"

Gohan glared angrily, but Riddle returned his gaze to Harry and continued, unaffected. "So I grew powerful, much more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to begin feeding Ginny some of _my _secrets."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny strangled the roosters and strung up Filch's cat. Ginny wrote the threatening messages on the walls and set the basilisk on the mudbloods."

"No," Harry whispered in horror as he locked eyes with Riddle. Both seemed completely oblivious to the cackling electricity that began licking Gohan's angry body.

"Yes. Of course, she didn't know she was doing it at first. It was quite amusing…her new diary entries," Harry's eyes widened with horror as Riddle recited the entries mockingly. _"Dear Tom, I think I'm losing my memory. My robes' are full of chicken feathers, and I don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, I can't remember what I did Halloween night…a cat was attacked and I've got paint down my front. Dear Tom, People keep telling me I look sick and pale. I think Percy suspects me…there was another attack, and I don't know where I was. I think I'm going crazy…I think I'm attacking those people!"_ Tom laughed again.

Harry's fists were balled, his fingernails beginning to dig into his palms. Gohan's fists dripped blood; his nails had punctured _his_ palms.

"Poor, stupid Ginny," Riddle said in mock concern. "After a while, she finally stopped trusting her diary. She tried to dispose of it by flushing it in the girl's bathroom. And that's where you come along. I couldn't have been more delighted that you found it. Of all the people that could have picked it up, it was you…the person I was most anxious to meet."

Harry glared at Riddle with intense dislike. "And why would you want to meet me?" He asked with a quavering voice.

"Ginny told me all about you. Your whole _fascinating_ history. I wanted to learn everything about you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my capture of that insufferable oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust-"

"Hagrid's my friend," Harry said, his voice now shaking considerably. "And you framed him…all this time, I thought you had made a mistake-"

Riddle laughed a cold, high laugh as he continued. Gohan's hair was turning gold and back as he attempted to control his rage.

"-my word against Hagrid's…" Tom continued, so absorbed on Harry that he didn't notice as the floor shook with Gohan's increasing fury. Harry noticed, but never took his eyes off Riddle, hoping to keep Riddle's mind off Gohan as much as possible.

"Bet Dumbledore saw right through you," Harry sneered between his gritted teeth.

"Well, he _certainly _kept an annoyingly close watch on me afterwards. I knew I couldn't open the Chamber while I was still in school, so I decided to leave a diary-"

_Gohan bit his lip to stifle his angry outcry. His hair changed from gold to black even quicker. Gohan's face screwed up as he tried not to lose control-_

"-my new target…has been _you_-"

_Black…gold…black…gold…black…gold…the floor beneath Gohan's feet began to crack. Gohan's knees were now bent as his mind struggled to control his body-_

"-Voldemort is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter." He used Harry's wand to write his name:

**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

_Black…Gold…Black…Gold…_

He waved the wand once, the letters rearranged themselves:

**i aM loRd voldemorT**

_Black…Gold…Black…Gold… Gohan grimaced as he fought the transformation. He growled and grunted as he attempted to keep his power subdued. He was slowly failing-_

"-greatest wizard of all time!"

"Dumbledore's the greatest wizard of all time!" Harry spat.

_He felt his control slowly slipping away-_

Riddle snorted. "He's been driven from this castle by the mere memory of me-"

"He's not as gone as you might think!"

Two things happened in succession: a large, beautiful, red bird flew to Harry's shoulder with a cry, and Gohan's power exploded with the force of a small bomb as he shouted his rage throughout the chamber, causing Riddle and Harry to stumble sideways ten feet and causing the diary to hit Ginny's limp, slowly sliding body.

Riddle's eyes widened with shock as Gohan's aura-licked body illuminated the entire chamber.

"What _is _he doing? What's that power?" Riddle asked fearfully.

Harry stroked Fawkes's plumage unconcernedly. "Oh, did I mention that Gohan defeated Cell? After a monster like _that_, an insignificant thing like you shouldn't be a problem."

"Don't underestimate him," Gohan said with his teeth bared.

Slowly, a small smile slowly crept on Riddle's face. "Cell, huh? You've got me a little curious, mudblood," He raised Harry's wand.

"Inferios mortem…" he began to chant. Gohan and Harry exchanged fearful, confused glances while he continued enunciating a long-winded incantation that ended with, "…kadavrim Cell."

Suddenly, a tall insect-looking silhouette appeared beside Riddle. Riddle grinned evilly as Gohan's expression changed from curiosity to one with horror.

Gohan's eyes widened in shock. "OH NOOOOOOOOOO!" His voice echoed through the chamber.


	17. Cell Division and Riddle Solving

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter

**Chapter Seventeen: Cell Division and Riddle Solving**

Gohan stood, gasping with horror as the monster chuckled. "Hello, Gohan. I've really missed you."

Riddle smiled unpleasantly, completely unaware of the difference in _his _inferius from the _stereotypical _inferius. "Cell?" Riddle said lazily.

The creature bowed. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Kill the mudblood."

The monster grinned evilly, returning his gaze to Gohan. "With pleasure, my Lord." Cell charged Gohan with remarkable speed and kneed him in the gut. Gohan's body shot toward the other end of the chamber from the blow, crashing into a pillar and reducing it to rubble. Cell sped toward his target.

"Hey!" Riddle cried angrily. "Don't destroy the chamber!" But his cries fell on deaf ears as Cell commenced to attack Gohan, intending to kill him before he could ascend Super Saiyan. The floor quaked from the attacks.

"Heh," Harry smirked as he stroked the phoenix's soft feathers. "Too bad. Looks like you're gonna have to lie in the bed you just made…even if it kills all of us in the process."

Riddle rounded on Harry. "What do you mean?"

"Do you know _why_ Gohan defeated Cell last time? It was because Cell tried to destroy the world."

Riddle gasped loudly. "What?!"

Harry glared at him. "That's right. If Cell wins, we all _die_."

"You're lying," Riddle said passionately, but he knew Harry wasn't. "I-I can control it. I brought it back as a servant, an inferius-"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. At least _you'll_ die happy-and ignorant! "

"I'm not going to die…I…can't-"

Harry scoffed. "Dr. Gero couldn't even control the androids, and _he _created them. The androids even turned on him and killed him. The only hope we have now is for Gohan to beat him again."

The phoenix on his shoulder stopped his song. Riddle snorted derisively as he glared at them.

"So, _this_ is what Dumbledore sends his great defenders…a songbird and an old hat. Do you feel safe now, Harry Potter?"

Harry calmly allowed him to laugh.

Cell cackled. "Is that the best you can do, boy?"

Gohan crawled through the rubble and slowly rose, panting heavily.

Cell frowned. "What's the matter, boy? Unable to tap that potential energy your father always bragged about? You're gonna die today, Gohan. You'll be with dear Goku really soon!"

Cell had said the wrong thing. Mentioning his father's death brought Gohan's raw emotions to the front of his mind, giving him sufficient ammunition. Gohan's ki increased rapidly as he crossed the threshold of Super Saiyan Two.

Cell cringed in horror. "No! How could you? That's impossible!"

"You just can't stop talking, can you?" Ascended Gohan said sternly.

"Dumbledore," Piccolo said urgently. "We have to get down there! I can sense Cell!"

Vegeta growled in frustration. "How can this be possible? Didn't Gohan destroy Cell?"

The castle walls shook. "I am afraid that some wizards have the ability to make inferi. I'm afraid, however, that this exceeds my knowledge. I have never known an inferius to have the ability to recall its former life force."

Piccolo balled his fists. "Please, sir. I can't lose Gohan. There must be a way to get to him!"

The castle walls shook.

Dumbledore nodded sympathetically. "If there is any way to get to the Chamber of Secrets, I'd suggest you look around the girl's bathroom on the first floor. Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall stepped forward. "Sir?"

"Kindly escort these gentlemen to the door of the girl's lavatory on the first floor."

"_Kill him!" _Riddle's voice hissed throughout the chamber. The basilisk moved its powerful body toward Harry. Harry ran blindly with his hands outstretched. Voldemort cackled.

The chamber shook.

Harry tripped; he could feel it as it approached. Suddenly, he heard a disturbance above him. He was knocked violently against a wall as he heard a mingle of squawking and angry hissing. He ventured a look. The snake was swerving dangerously between the columns. Fawkes, the phoenix, dove into the king serpent's face and punctured its eyes.

Riddle bellowed. _"NO! LEAVE THE BIRD! KILL THE BOY!"_

Cell had fled the main chamber through some piping, Gohan giving chase from behind.

"COWARD!" Gohan shouted. "FIGHT ME!" Cell responded with a ki blast. Gohan narrowly avoided it. The explosion lit up the piping and rapidly engulfed both child and monster.

Harry jammed the Sorting Hat on his head. _Help, please. Please, help me._ Something solid dropped from the hat, hitting Harry on the head. Harry removed the hat and withdrew the item. It was a sword.

The serpent lunged; Harry dodged, hitting the chamber wall.

The monster lunged again. Harry lunged with the sword.

Cell cackled madly as Gohan pursued. The insect's eyes darted toward two insignificant power levels. He smiled sinisterly. "Gohan, friends of yours?"

Gohan gasped. Ron and Lockhart came into view. "No! Leave them alone!"

Grinning wickedly, Cell charged the two. With a look of complete terror, Ron slowly lifted Gohan's wand. A warmth flooded Ron's body; his expression of fear became replaced by a righteous indignation. Ron raised the wand and brought it down with purpose. Cell slowed in amazed awe at what he sensed as the golden beam bore down on his position.

_What?! Goku? That's impossible! _The beam struck Cell squarely in the chest, knocking him past Gohan into another off tunnel nearby. Taking no chances, Cell shot down the tunnel with Gohan in hot pursuit.

Piccolo and Vegeta gasped and shot each other looks. They had both felt Goku's Ki coming from beneath their feet. "Kakarot?! What's going on down there?"

Piccolo eyed the Transfiguration professor with desperation. "Please hurry."

The Deputy Headmistress opened the door of the girl's bathroom and received a shock. There was a hole in the middle of the floor. Piccolo and Vegeta nodded in agreement. Vegeta shot down the hole; Piccolo followed. Each warrior landed with a soft thud.

"Piccolo!" Ron's voice called from the darkness.

"Ron!" Piccolo approached Ron and Lockhart. He had almost reached him when he felt it. _Son Goku? _Piccolo stared at the wand Ron held. Shaking it off, he asked,"Are you alright? Where are Gohan…and Harry?"

Ron pointed toward the rubble pile. Vegeta stepped forward. "Shield them, Namek." Piccolo barely had the energy shield up when Vegeta blasted the tunnel clear.

Piccolo pointed at Ron and Lockhart. "Stay here!" Ron nodded.

Lockhart pointed at Piccolo. "That man's green," he said.

Piccolo blushed. Ron rewarded Lockhart by kicking him on the shin.

"Ow!"

"Git."

"They've separated," Piccolo observed. "Gohan and Cell is heading toward the surface. Harry and several other Ki are down that tunnel."

Vegeta nodded. "I'll take care of Gohan and Cell. You handle the kids down here."

Ron whimpered fearfully, clutching Gohan's wand near. The wand emitted reassuring warmth.

Piccolo nodded at Vegeta and flew down the tunnel toward Harry. Vegeta flew straight up the pipe he had just descended.

"What?" Professor McGonagall said as Vegeta reappeared through the bathroom door. "What _is _it?"

Vegeta stopped in front of her. "Gather everyone fit to fight into the courtyard. You may have to defend your castle."

"From what?" She demanded.

"From Cell." Vegeta said as he shot down the corridor and toward the forbidden forest.

Cell shot out into the open sky, chuckling triumphantly. Completely unguarded, Cell received a hard blow to the back of his neck, sending him sailing toward the lake. In his place shone a fully-grown golden fighter wearing a proud, defiant scowl.

Gohan gasped. "Vegeta!"

"Don't just stand there, boy! Get Cell!"

"_Attention!" _Dumbledore's voice resounded through the halls._ "All students report to the Great Hall for emergency lockdown procedure. All prefects, headships, and teachers report to the courtyard with their wands immediately."_

The floor shook.

"Albus, can we actually fight Cell?"

"We're going to try, Minerva."

Harry collapsed beside Ginny, panting heavily. He had killed the basilisk, shoving the ruby-encrusted sword through the roof of the massive serpent's mouth, but he had been pierced by one of the beast's large fangs. He was still holding the fang he had wrenched from his bleeding arm.

A soft cry and a pattering of feet landing nearby caused Harry to shift his head. "Fawkes…you were fantastic…" he said weakly. The phoenix laid his head on Harry's arm where the wound was.

"You are dead, Harry Potter," Riddle's voice said in a haunting tone. "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Can you see it? It's crying. But before you die, I must ask you something…"

Cell was laughing maniacally as he looked at Gohan. "I can beat you, boy. It's only too easy. See, you've always had a soft spot for the weak." He chuckled evilly as he looked toward the castle.

"Huh?"

A ki blast shot toward the school.

Dumbledore gathered the teachers, headships, and prefects. "We are officially under attack. We need to defend Hogwarts. Mr. Filch, after we have left the gate, secure the castle. Prefects, Professor Sprout, and Madam Pomfrey, you will remain in the court yard. You will be our last line of defense should the castle be breached."

Dumbledore headed toward the gate.

"Professor, who are we fighting?" The head girl asked shakily.

Dumbledore didn't answer.

The Hogwarts students sat fearfully beneath the school tables. Suddenly, a bright light filled the Hall's stained windows. The students shrieked fearfully as some glass shattered from the pressure. The orb stopped three meters from the castle's exterior. The students looked up as a gold figure deflected the orb away.

Whispers filled the hall as students pointed at the boy who seemed to be on fire with golden flames.

"Hey, wasn't he at the Cell games?" Somebody whispered.

A tall insect creature appeared in view, kicking the golden fighter through the window. The Gold Fighter struck the teacher's table, which exploded from the force.

Some students shrieked as they recognized the figure. "It's Cell!" The entire student body screamed as one.

Another gold fighter appeared and tried to attack, but the monster swatted him away easily. He laughed loudly. "Get out here, Gohan! I know that little love tap didn't hurt you! You'd better come out! I'd hate for anything to happen to the children!" He cackled loudly as he charged another orb.

Suddenly a golden shooting star shot from the room and slammed into the beast's face; the force of the blow shattered all of the remaining glass in the hall. The ground shook as the creature hit outside. The gold fighter disappeared from view as he chased his target.

A minute of silence filled the room. Then, "Did…did he just say Gohan?"

Dean looked out of the window. "Get him, Gohan!" He said quietly. "You can beat him!"

Riddle narrowed his eyes. "That girl mudblood friend of yours…my basilisk ran into a problem when it tried to dispose of her. For some reason, the direct gaze of my serpent did little more than petrify her. Do you know how she managed to survive such deadly magic, Harry Potter?"

Harry stared stupidly. "What?!"

"No matter…no matter. I don't require your assistance to find out-" he stopped, staring at the phoenix. "Get away, bird. I said, get away!" _Bang._ Fawkes flew away as Riddle pointed Harry's wand. "I forgot. Phoenix tears…healing powers. But no matter, it's just you and me, Potter." He raised the wand.

Suddenly, Fawkes reappeared by Harry, nudging the diary with his beak. For a moment, both Harry and Riddle stared at it. Harry grabbed the diary and, taking the basilisk fang, plunged it straight into the center of the diary.

A long, piercing scream filled the chamber.

"Harry!" A low, clear voice called out from the dark tunnel. A small gust of wind blew gently as the speaker flew toward him.

"Piccolo?"

Cell picked himself from the ground. He shot into the air, glaring at the half-Saiyan. He looked around for a strategy. He saw a cluster of people hurrying around the castle. Cell grinned as he charged them. "Fools!" he cackled as he approached.

"Oh, no! I'll never catch him!" Gohan said as he propelled himself after Cell.

Cell grinned as the tallest and oldest of the group pointed a stick. A powerful golden jet of light struck Cell in the chest, knocking him two meters back.

Completely surprised, he shouted. "What?" Then the others aimed their sticks and shouted. Cell blocked the attacks and shut his eyes from the glare of the spells. The attacks suddenly stopped. Then, he heard it.

"Ka…Me…" Cell opened his eyes to see Gohan in front of him.

"_How?!"_

"…Ha…Me…"

Cell shook as he raised his hands defensively. "NOOOOOO!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan shouted he released the energy. The energy hit its mark, completely incinerating its target.

"Harry! Oh Harry…I'm so sorry!" Ginny sobbed. "I tried to tell you earlier, b-but I couldn't…not in front of Percy. I did it! I opened the Chamber of Secrets…but I didn't mean to! Riddle…he made me! How …how did you kill it? Where's Riddle? Last thing I remember, he was coming out of the diary…" she broke into fresh hysterical sobs.

Harry held up the diary. "Don't worry. Riddle's finished. Come on. Let's get out of here, Ginny."

"I'm going to be expelled," She wailed as Harry unsuccessfully attempted to help her to her feet. "I've been looking forward to coming to school since…forever…and…what will Mum and Dad say?!" He tried to help her again, but to no avail.

Piccolo approached her cautiously, pulling out a small round object. "Here. I believe you will recognize this."

Ginny stared at him before looking at his offering. She gasped. "It's one of those beans!" Thanking Piccolo shyly, she took it from him and chewed it. When it took effect, she stood. "Wait! Where's Gohan?"

Piccolo answered. "Well, he was fighting Cell, but the fight's over."

Ginny shrieked, causing Piccolo to wince painfully. "CELL?!"

Harry blanched. "Who…who…"

Piccolo smirked proudly. "Who do you think won?"

Harry frowned at Piccolo. Then he jumped and punched the air happily. "Yes!" He hugged Ginny and spun her around. He let go quickly; they both blushed.

"Ron! Ginny's okay! We've got her." Ron almost bowled Ginny over as he embraced her fiercely. Ginny sobbed in her brother's arms.

Just then, Gohan flew down the pipe. Upon seeing his friends, he jumped into the air and kicked happily."Yipee! We won! We won!"After jumping up and down several times, he flung himself at Ron and Ginny, hugging them and causing them to twirl in circles.

Ron pulled away, laughing. "You're such a child, Gohan. Oh, here's your wand. It's one weird stick. Weird but _wicked_." Piccolo watched, frowning thoughtfully, as the stick changed hands.

Gohan laughed goofily. Harry grinned.

"Hey!" a rough voice shouted down the pipe. "What's going on down there? I don't have time for games, Namek! Get everyone up here!"

Piccolo cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should go up. Who's going with whom?"

Harry nodded. "Piccolo, you take Ginny. Gohan, you take Ron and the sword. I'll take Lockhart by phoenix."

Lockhart looked around at everyone. "Excellent. So, who am I going with?

Piccolo raised a brow.

Ron shrugged. "Lockhart got hit by his own memory modifying charm. He can't remember who he is."

Piccolo snorted. "I see. That figures. Poetic justice, huh?"

Everyone laughed loudly, even Lockhart; although admittedly, he didn't even know why he was laughing.

Mrs. Weasley shrieked. "Ginny!" She and her husband threw themselves at their daughter. The unlikely group of Saiyans, Namek, and Hogwartians filed into the middle of the office.

Mrs. Weasley tackled the three boys. "You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually, _I _didn't. I just fought Cell." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Indeed, Mr. Son. It would seem that you saved the world a second time-"

"Naw…just the school." Harry and Ron laughed.

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled. "Yes. Firstly, you saved the school, but we all know that the world would have his next target. So you did, in effect, save the world."

Gohan shrugged. "Whatever. But I didn't save Ginny."

Harry nudged him. "You saved her several times. You gave her sensu beans when she was weak. Your information helped us multiple times-"

"I didn't tell anyone that Ginny needed help, and I should have. I should have told someone when I first suspected the diary. I should have-"

Dumbledore held up a hand. "The important thing is that everyone is safe. Now, tell us a story…"


	18. A Bad Riddle for Hermione

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter

**Chapter Eighteen: A Bad Riddle for Hermione**

* * *

Dumbledore sat silently as he absorbed what was told to him. He finally nodded. "I see. Professor McGonagall, take Miss Weasley to the hospital wing. There will be no punishment. Older and wizer wizards than she have been fooled by Voldemort. Bed rest and a large mug of hot chocolate…I suspect Madam Pomphrey is still awake, administering Mandrake draught to the Petrified. On your way back, alert the kitchens. This calls for a feast-"

"FOOD!" Gohan yelled enthusiatically. Harry groaned, rolling his eyes. Vegeta grunted his approval.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Also, summon the teachers. They will want to put the Grand Hall back in order for the celebration. Inform the students…I'm sure they will want to know that Cell is no more…once again."

Everyone had left the room, except Harry, Ron, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Lockhart, and Dumbledore. Dumbledore rounded on Harry and Ron.

"I believe I told you that if you broke any more school rules, I'd have no choice but to expel you?"

Gohan flinched for his friends' benefit. Harry frowned, and Ron's mouth fell open in horror.

"I suppose it goes to show that even the best of us must sometimes eat our words. You will each receive Special Rewards for Services to the School and two hundred points each for Gryffindor.

"But someone is being incredibly silent concerning his part in this adventure. Why so modest, Gilderoy?"

Lockhart looked around at everyone before noticing that everyone was staring at him. "What…are you talking to me?" Vegeta snorted.

"Professor," Ron began. "He had an accident in the Chamber. Professor Lockhart-"

"I am a professor? Goodness-"

"He tried to do a memory charm, and it backfired."

"I see," Dumbledore said. "Impaled by you own sword, Gilderoy?"

Lockhart blinked stupidly. "Sword? I don't have a sword. That boy does, though. You can borrow his."

Gohan laughed earnestly. Harry and Ron grinned.

Dumbledore leaned toward Ron. "Would you mind taking Professor Lockhart to the hospital wing? I'd like to have a word with Harry and Mr. Son."

Ron led Lockhart out.

Dumbledore motioned to the chairs by the fire."Have a seat." Harry and Gohan sat across from the headmaster. Vegeta and Piccolo stood behind them.

Gohan watched the fire crackle. His eyelids drooped as he listened to Harry and Dumbledore; he was exhausted.

"-Gohan?"

"Huh? What?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I think Mr. Son wants a bed. I asked if you had anything to add."

"Oh. Well, I was wondering. I heard you say why Harry is a parselmouth. Why am I one?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Your mentor tells me that you have a gift with animals. I believe that your parseltongue is related to your talent to empathize with other creatures. Nothing more. Anything else?"

"Yeah. I don't like keeping secrets."

Dumbledore smiled, nodding. "I'll try to keep that in mind. Anything else?"

Piccolo nodded. "I have one. Gohan's wand."

Gohan blinked. "Huh?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, Piccolo, I see you've recognized its uniqueness."

Gohan pulled out his wand. As soon as his fingertips touched it, a familiar feeling of comfort, safety, and contentment flooded him.

Vegeta gasped, staring. "Kakarot?"

Gohan jumped, looking around. "You see Daddy? Where?" He saw Vegeta staring at his wand. Disappointed, Gohan sank into his chair, slowly stroking the intricate carvings. But then, he sat upright. Staring at his wand, he recognized it for the first time.

"It…it has Father's ki!" Gohan exclaimed, as tears began forming in his eyes.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. Your wand is very unique, Mr. Son. It contains a bit of your own father's essence. In a way, your wand is so alligned with you that it seem to do your bidding even from a distance. A normal wand would have never worked for Ronald the way yours did…all because you asked it to. I am curious as to what other personality quirks your wand posesses. Do you have anything else?"

Both boys shook their heads.

"Very well. You must be off to the feast. Piccolo, Prince Vegeta, you are equally welcome to stay and enjoy the banquet. I have to get busy-" Dumbledore began chatting to himself. Gohan and Harry made it to the door when it swung violently open.

Mr. Malfoy entered, slightly untidy, and approached Dumbledore. A small creature fussed about his feet, attempting to shine his shoes. Piccolo frowned, and Vegeta scowled.

Harry nudged Gohan. "Dobby," he whispered. Gohan looked at the elf with interest.

"So, you're back? The governors saw fit to suspend you, but you returned anyways?"

Dumbledore smiled serenely. "Well, you see, Lucius, the other eleven governors contacted me, shortly after they heard of the attack on Ginny Weasley. Curiously, they were under the impression that you would curse their families if they failed to accommodate you."

Malfoy seethed. "So..have you stopped the attacks? Has the culprit been identified?"

"We have."

"And? Who was it?"

"The same person as last time. Only this time, Voldemort chose to act through another. By means of this diary."

While Dumbledore and Malfoy stared at one another, Dobby began acting very strange. So strange, in fact, that even Piccolo noticed. He pointed at the diary, at Malfoy, then immediately hit himself on the head.

"I see," Malfoy said slowly.

Dumbledore nodded. "Ingenious. Had Harry, Gohan, and Ron not discovered this book, Ginny Weasley might have taken all the blame. No one would ever had been able to prove that she hadn't acted of her own free will."

Malfoy's face suddenly became emotionless.

"Hmmm…" Piccolo said quietly as Dumbledore continued. After all, Kami had been an expert when it came to mind reading.

Dobby continued his bizarre behavior. Suddenly understanding, Harry nodded to Dobby in acknowledgement and whispered to Gohan. Dobby retreated and began abusing himself in earnest. Piccolo had noted the scene and heard the exchange between the boys.

Harry stepped forward. "Don't you want to know how Ginny got the diary, Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy sneered. "How should I know how the stupid girl got it?"

"Because you gave it to her. You slipped to her that day in Flourish and Blotts."

"Prove it."

Dumbledore shook his head. "No one will be able to do that, now that Riddle has vanished from the book. On the other hand, Lucius, it wouldn't be advisable to leave any of Voldemort's other school things lying about. I'm quite certain that Arthur Weasley will personally see to it that any such item will be retraced to you."

Lucius Malfoy glared at him. He made a slight movement beneath his robes, but turned away. "We're leaving, Dobby."

He yanked the door open, and kicked Dobby through it. Even Piccolo flinched painfully from it. As they turned the corner, Vegeta smirked.

"I really hate that guy."

Piccolo scoffed.

"What, Namek?"

"Aren't you just as bad?"

"What? I'd never dirty my boots to kick such a whiny, sniveling, pathetic bug-eyed booger, Green Bean!"

Harry approached Dumbledore with a glint in his eyes. "Can I have that?" he asked, nodding at the book.

"Certainly, Harry." Giving Gohan a knowing look, he took off downstairs. Gohan followed.

Piccolo cleared his throat, and left soon after.

"Going to watch the show, Piccolo?" Dumbledore said at his retreating back. Piccolo chuckled.

Vegeta smirked. "I'm not gonna miss this. Who knows, it may posess some entertainment merit." He descended the steps.

...

"Harry, why did you take off your sock?"

"Shhh! Mr. Malfoy! I have something of yours." Harry thrust the smelly sock at him. Malfoy yanked the sock from the book and threw it aside.

He held Harry's gaze with a look of utter loathing. "Your parents were meddlesome fools, too! Be careful, You may meet the same sticky end. Come, Dobby…Dobby!"

But Dobby didn't move. He held up Harry's disgusting sock like it was a rare, beautiful jewel. "Master has given Dobby a sock. Master gave it to Dobby!"

"What?!"

"Got a sock," Dobby said excitedly. "Master threw it, and Dobby caught it. Dobby is free!"

Malfoy glared at Harry. "You lost me my servant!" He lunged at him.

Dobby glared. "You shall not harm Harry Potter!"

_Bang!_ Malfoy was thrown five meters. He stood quickly, angrily.

Vegeta cackled. "What do you know? Beaten by a bug-eyed booger." His continued laughter resounded through the corridor.

Severely outnumbered, Malfoy seethingly hurried out of sight.

"Harry Potter freed Dobby!" Dobby sang giddily.

Harry grinned. "Just promise me…_never_ try to save my life again."

The elf smiled.

Piccolo approached Gohan. "Gohan."

"Yes, Piccolo?"

"You choose friends well."

Gohan smiled. Vegeta shuddered mockingly. "Ewww. I'll be at the feast, after I've finished puking my guts out." He sauntered haughtily down the steps.

They watched a happy Dobby as he hugged Harry around the middle and disappeared with a pop.

* * *

As soon as she awoke from her Petrified state, she sat up. Ignoring the loud protests from the school nurse, she raced up the stairs in a panic. She needed answers, and only knew of one place in which to find them. The library was deserted. She immediately turned the corner, finding herself standing before a usually locked door, above which a sign hung, reading:

**Restricted:**

**No students under year three permitted without signed note from a professor.**

Holding her breath, she took hold of the handle, and remarkably, the door swung open. She raced to the carding system. Within a minute, she had found the book she wanted. She ran to the bookcase containing it. She felt haunting shudder as she seen it, like it was calling her. Tentatively, she reached out for it. She found the page she needed, but she hesitated. _Do I want to know?_

Taking a silver knife from its sheath, she made a small incision below her pinkie finger. Blood collected within the tiny wound and cascaded slowly, finally dripping a tiny drop on the page. The book absorbed the red spot and a list of words in the form of names slowly faded into existence. Her worst fears became confirmed as the first three names appeared. She bit her lip as she studied them. As other names appeared, her face began filling with growing horror. The last line of names emerged. _No! This can't be!_

She shrieked in horrified anguish as the gravity of the knowledge overwhelmed her. She ripped the page from the book and slammed it closed, choking back a sob. She felt betrayed, misled by the ones she thought loved her. She couldn't take it; she couldn't stay here. She rushed from the library, bowling into a black clad figure with long, dark, greasy hair and a hook nose.

"What are you doing out of the hospital wing, and _why_ are you crying, silly girl?"

She didn't want to talk; she didn't want to listen. She bolted away, ignoring his protests, and ran down the stairs, stumbling and falling half way down, landing at the feet of a startled, pale-faced boy with hair almost too light to be considered blond. She got to her feet and met his gaze, a flash of recognition crossed his arrogant features and he opened his mouth with a sneer.

But before he could say anything, she shrieked, "IT'S A LIE! ALL OF IT!" before opening the castle door and disappearing behind them. She blindly rushed toward the trees, oblivious to the unnatural wind that was tearing at her clothes. Tripping on a tree root, she clutched at the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. She punched, she kicked, she screamed violently as she attempted to purge herself from the evil her eyes had seen. After half an hour of fighting herself, her exhausted limbs collapsed to the forest floor.

"It's not fair!" her muffled voice complained to the tall silhouette that she knew had been watching her for at least ten minutes. "Why? Why did it have to be me?"

"You're not the only one with a troubled past," he said calmly. "Perhaps it is better that you didn't have to grow up with it."

She stood up angrily, her knees wobbling. She finally had a target to shout at, and she was going to shout at him. Glaring at him, she yelled, "What would you know about it?!"

The impressively tall form approached her, forcing her to have to look up at him. "Heh. I am the incarnation of a psychotic, sadistic sociopath with plans for world domination. What _don't _I know about it? Now stop _that_…you're draining all of your energy."

For a moment, she blinked stupidly, but she recovered quickly. "I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, THE SCHOOL, THE WORLD! I HATE EVERYTHING! I-"she collapsed into him, completely spent.

Sighing, he lifted her into his arms and strode toward the school. Deciding not to draw stares from the crowded entrance, he flew up to a window, breaking it open with a kick. He flew into the hospital room with her limp body. He gently laid her on the nearest bed.

The school nurse stared at the scene in horrified bewilderment, but the black-clad professor with a hook nose and sallow skin approached. Looking the green man in the eyes, he said, "What's going on?"

The Namek observed the man in front of him before responding. "It would not be wise to discuss it in front of her. Clearly, she has received some news that is quite distressing. She has to come to terms with it herself before she can talk about it."

The professor shot a calculating look at him.

The Namek glared at him sternly. "If I find out that you have been badgering her about it, I'll return…and it _won't _be to talk."

As he left through the same window he came, the professor sighed in agitation. Walking over to the foot of her bed, he watched her for five minutes before he left.

...

An hour later, she rose.

"What are you doing out of bed, young lady?"

She sighed. "I'm going to the feast."

"You are not well enough. After you taking off like that, you're not stable enough to be-"

"I'm going!"

Madam Pomfrey glared, but the girl was far from intimidated.

"What are you going to do, expel me? Huh! I don't care anymore." She stalked out of the room.

* * *

_Knock._

"Enter," Dumbledore's voice said. "Ah, Poppy. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Sorry to bother you, headmaster." She closed the door behind her.

"Not at all, Poppy. What can I do for you?"

"I am concerned about one of the students-"

"Ah, would her name happen to be Miss Hermione Granger?"

Madam Pomfrey jumped. "Why, yes…how did you know?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Miss Granger is heading toward difficult times. She is discovering things about herself that she never knew. It's likely that she currently feels betrayed and lost from the new information. Let her be, for now. But while you are here, I require your expertize on a matter. What do you know about the pandoran charm?"

She flinched. "Headmaster, you do realize that the pandoran charm is a forbidden art?"

"Yes, Poppy. I am well aware. But let's say I have a hypothetical patient that has all indications of having a Pandora Box embedded within."

"Well, St. Mungo's-"

"Hypothetically, if sending the patient to St. Mungo's was out of the question?"

Pomfrey frowned. "It depends on what was contained within the Box itself. If the patient had a small amount of something within the box, for example, it wouldn't be problematic to open the box. But if the patient had significant quantities of things within the box, the result of opening it could be disastrous."

"What kind of things can be in the box?"

"Well, Albus, as you know, the Pandora is used for many things. It is used to hide things from the seeker, and sometimes from the one being sought. Pandora can hold memories, various abilities or powers…if powerful enough it could hold an entire person.

"One of the interesting properties of the Pandora is that the charm is self-sacrificing."

"Meaning?"

"That if a mortal threat is perceived by the patient, the box would offer limited protection to the patient."

"Like if the patient looked a basilisk directly in the eyes…"

"The pandora would act as a filtered shield, saving the person from instant death. But what I know of the Pandora protection, I'm not so sure the person would be completely protected. Perhaps they would just be Petrified. Also, the Pandora is capable of taking damage from such an intrusion, so hopefully the hypothetical patient's Pandora has never been tested in that way. The consequences could be severe."

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "Is there any way to find out who cast the pandoran charm years after its occurance?"

"There are only two I can think of. Ther first one, Priori Incantantum, you are aware of. If that is no longer feasible, considering the spell's limitations, the second is by finding evidence through memory extractions from either the guilty party or the witnesses. Of course, there could be suspicious residue within the victim."

"What kind of residue?"

"Well, since pandorean charm performing is a dying art, many who attempt it are inexperienced. As a result, the Pandora is often failed, flawed, or the caster simply failed to modify the victim's memory to cause them to forget the casting event, believing that the Pandora actually took care of that detail. If such is the case, then you maybe able to find residue of such an event."

Dumbledore sighed. "And if I can't?"

"Then I'd suggest Legilimancy. Search the victim's memories and thoughts for something out of place, like a suspicious recurring appearance of someone that's out of place in the memory or the victim repeatedly arriving accidently to the same location for no motive or reason at all. Induced dream sleep while performing Legilimancy might provide some clues as well."

He nodded. "Very well. Thank you for your input."

"Your welcome, Headmaster. But what of Miss Granger?"

Dumbledore stared out his study window. _What indeed?_ He sighed heavily. "Let her be, Poppy. It will sort out eventually."


	19. The Concern of Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter

**Chapter Nineteen: The Concern of Friends**

* * *

The celebration lasted all night. Nobody slept, not even Gohan, who ate fifty-six plates of food. Vegeta ate just as much, in between proudly becoming a Super Saiyan the ninth time by request of awed students. Of course, Gohan had refused to become one; he just wanted to be left alone with his friends. Hermione appeared shortly after midnight shrieking happily, "You solved it! You solved it!"and then sat with her friends rather more quietly. Harry, Ron, and Gohan filled her in about everything, and she took it all pretty well until she was told that Tom Riddle was actually Lord Voldemort.

"What?!" she shouted loudly, her voice implying a note of hysteria. Her outcry earned her a few hundred heads glancing in her direction before continuing in their collective babble. Her expression of alarm gave way to a mixture of disbelief, anguish, horror and disgust. Her jaw became rock solid.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing," she said in a low, unusually thick voice,"Then…what happened," her voice cracked.

Harry looked puzzled. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Hermione glared at him. "Just finish the story!"

Harry felt hurt and confused, but complied anyways. _What happened to Hermione_, Gohan wondered.

...

Shortly after one, Dumbledore appeared, to the cheers of a little over three quarters of the Hall. He annouced that the exams were cancelled and that Defense of the Dark Arts was cancelled due to the teacher being on medical leave. Soon after, Hagrid appeared in the Great Hall, receiving happy hugs from Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Gohan.

Over the last three days of school, the friends spent more time together than ever. Hermione had taken a mysterious bout of mood swings. One moment she was sweet, kind, confident, know-it-all; the next she was tense, angry, anxious, bashful know-it-all. Gohan observed her as she would be her usual self, shifting to someone being anxious or even frightened toward Harry. It was completely confusing to watch. As for Hermione, she learned how it felt to be as she once called someone "madly conflicted."

* * *

As they walked off the train onto the platform, Harry said, "After everything that happened this year, I still can't wait to go back. How about you guys?"

Ron said, "I love school, and I like home…so I guess I can tolerate being home for a bit before going back."

"I like it all," Gohan said enthusiastically, "I wouldn't change anything."

Hermione sighed deeply and said nothing, and nobody asked.

Harry gave Ron and Gohan his address and telephone number to call, making some remark about the Dursleys.

"But won't they be proud of you?" Hermione asked, momentarily coming out of her preoccupation.

"Are you kidding? All the times I could have died and didn't manage it? They'll be furious!"

The boys laughed as they crossed the barrier. Hermione pursed her lips.

"Gohan, my baby!" Chi-Chi ran to her son, squeezing.

Gohan blushed in front of his snickering companions. "Oh, mom!" As his mother fussed over his physical growth, Gohan snuck a furtive look toward Hermione.

After she had received hugs from her parents, she looked them in the eyes calmly and said, "We need to talk."

"You've grown, squirt!" a familiar female voice said nearby.

Gohan smiled, pleasantly surprised. "Ha ha! Bulma!"

"Hey, Gohan. So, how's Capsule Corperation's future Vice President?"

Gohan chuckled. "Oh, there's some friends I'd like you to meet!" He dragged his mother and Chi-Chi toward Harry and Hermione.

Harry sighed. "Dursleys are late. But then again, I may have to walk home. Can never tell with them."

"These are my friends. This is Harry Potter. Over there is Ron Weasley. And that is Hermione Granger. Guys, this is my mother and Bulma Briefs."

Bulma smiled at Harry. "Don't worry. If your parents don't come, then we'll give you a lift."

"Thanks."

"Do you mind me asking? Why would they forget to come and get you?"

Harry shrugged. "The Dursleys would prefer to forget I was even born. They never forgave me for being born a 'freak.'" Hermione snorted uncharacteristically. Gohan looked over at her. Her face bore signs of sadness and anger.

Bulma frowned. "Gosh, _that_ stinks. Well, hey, if they don't want you, why don't you come home with us? Trunks could use another play mate."

Harry sighed. "It's tempting, but I can't. There's a specific reason I have to stay at the Dursleys, at least for a time. Maybe I can get permission to visit."

"Sure, kid."

"Hey, mom. Where's Goten?"

Chi-Chi chuckled. "He's having a playdate with Trunks. It's surprising how well those two get along, considering the relationship between their fathers."

"Relationship?" Harry asked.

"Vegeta hated Goku," she said simply.

"I don't thinks that's true, Mom," Gohan said thoughtfully."Vegeta just needed something to aspire to. Dad was the perfect ideal when it came to achieving strength. He set the bar."

Gohan noticed that Hermione and her parents were leaving. There was something clearly bothering Hermione, and her parents looked worried. In fact, Gohan could almost sense some guilt coming from them. He was worried about her.

"Hey! How about we all go for ice cream! My treat!" Bulma said to everyone.

"Yay! Let's go!" Gohan said happily, forgetting Hermione for the moment. Harry and Ron exchanged grins.

Mr. Weasley stammered. "You're…gonna pay for all of us? That'll cost a small fortune."

Bulma laughed. "I'm Bulma Briefs, Heiress of Capsule Corperation. Besides, you haven't seen how Gohan eats, have you?"

Ron chuckled. "Yeah. He'll probably close the place. When it comes to food, Gohan's a bottomless pit!"

Chi-Chi glared at her son sternly. "No more than ten cones, Gohan!"

"Aw, Mom! That's barely even a taste!" Harry, Ron, Fred, and George howled while Mrs. Weasley's jaw dropped.

"I mean it, son! If you want any more than that, you can spend your _own_ money!"

"Hmmm…okay!" He paused. Then, he pulled out his wallet and counted his money. "I guess I have enough to get…twenty more." Everyone except Chi-Chi, Harry, Ron, and the twins, fell over.

"Filling up, are we?" Mr. Weasley said nervously as he stood.

"Not really. I'm saving plenty of room for mother's curry." This time, everyone except Chi-Chi fell over.

Mrs. Weasley whispered to her husband. "I was going to scold Ronald for insulting Gohan, but he's right. The boy _is _a bottomless pit."

As they left the train station chattering, Gohan shot one last look in the direction Hermione and her parents had left. A tiny frown of worry crept over his face as he turned and followed the others. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice: he wasn't the only one staring at Hermione Granger's back.

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, frowned thoughtfully as the family disappeared from view. An uneasiness stole around him as he watched their retreating forms. He couldn't help but recall what Riddle had asked him about her and the way she had acted the last few days. One thing was certain: something was clearly disturbing Hermione. As a friend, Harry desparately wanted to know what it was.

[Insert something cliché about the story's end here.]

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please Stay tuned to this thread for pseudo-author's closing and news on a sequel!!!**


	20. CLOSING

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ.

**Closing**

* * *

Thank you for reading my fanfic. For the most part, it's completed. Of course, if you have any suggestions for improving it, from title change to characters, you are free to message me anytime, as long as you behave courteously. As long as I play the courteous pretend author, you can play the courteous pretend critic . -winks-

Oh, and I'd like to thank the following people for their input and suggestions in no particular order:

otogii  
tornadoblake  
StephanG  
The Wasteland's Beauty  
Moon Spirit  
antidid4

I'd also like to thank **_J.K Rowling_ and _Akira Toriyama_**,for their awesome worlds and characters I can play with. Also, I am having difficulties naming my pseudo-work, so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. PLEASE RATE OVERALL ON THIS THREAD!!! Seriously, any happy thoughts, any disappointments, as long as they are polite and in the spirit to be helpful.

Thanks again, everyone!

**Stay tuned to my profile for the upcoming sequel.**

* * *

A second year begins for Gohan and a third for his wizard friends as the summer closes quickly. But more dangers await as both Harry and Gohan are about to discover. Who is this Serius Black? What interests does he have in Harry, and why does Harry get the feeling that once again, Gohan is hiding something…only this time Hermione is involved? Find out in the sequel to _Wizards, Aliens, and the Chamber of Secrets._

_**Wizards, Aliens, and the Prisoner of Azkaban**_

**Coming Soon!**


End file.
